Un Destino Incierto
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: Por fin no tienen que preocuparse de nada..::Christian x Henry:: -YaoiLemon-
1. Chapter 1

**UN DESTINO INCIERTO**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Bueno este es mi primer fic que supuesta/m. subo ya que Shizou me hizo el fa de subirlo, peeeeeeero tuve que borrarlo asi que gommen a dos chicas que no me acuerdo sus nombres por no continuarlo.

Esto es un Christian x Henry o en pocas palabras: Seto x Yami…este último le hice unos ligeros cambios va tener el cabello negro largo como inuyasha humano y de largo casi como el de Chii… y va tener otro complejito por ahí n-n… y pus Asenpasuchi ahí se ira mostrando.

**Disclaimer:** Yu-gi-oh no es mió ni su historia T-T, pertenece a Kazuki Takahashi por que si fuera por mi: Bakura sufriría FOREVERRR! XDDD ) MUAJAJAJA y pus a Yami lo tendría atado a la pata de mi cama XPP

Al ficcie xDD…

**CAPITULO I**

Nos ubicamos en Transilvana en el año de 1289, un niño pequeño de piel muy pálida y cabellos de color de las sombras largo hasta los hombros corría tras su hermano mayor para escapar de la enfadada multitud la cual llevaban fogatas en sus manos junto con esos tenedores grandes que servia para darle la comida a los caballos (ya tienen una idea ne?)… los dos pequeños se dirigieron a la mansión del Nosferatus más poderoso, claro si se puede llamar así a alguien que se alimenta de la sangre de las ratas… estos 2 chicos eran gangrel: un vampiro que tenía el poder de transformarse en bestias cuando ven sangre o sea caen en frenesí y su cordura se esfuma solo piensan en matar…El mayor tomo en sus brazos a su hermanito y cedió hablarle:

-"Escucha Henry tienes que llegar al castillo del Nosferatus"- dijo un chico de cabello azuloso con un flequillo muy largo el cual le tapaba su piel pálida y ojos amarillos-"Y algo mas ten cuidado con los Tremere y los Toreadores, esos inútiles son muy peligrosos"- al terminar de hablar y notar que su hermanito no le quería hacer caso lo empujo sin previo aviso asía el rió que en estos momentos tenia la marea muy alta por que era invierno…

…Lo siento Henry…

-"KAROL!"-

Henry al caer al rió escucho un grito de su hermano pero aun así no sintió su muerte,

este trato nadar contra la fuerte corriente del rió pero no lo logro se estaba ahogando sus esperanzas de ayudar a Karol se estaba esfumando…Henry cayo inconciente para esperar su muerte lentamente…

Ya había transcurrido dos horas de lo ocurrido en la aldea, la cual persiguió a 2 jóvenes gangrel incapaces de lastimar a alguien, el menor de los dos yacía inconciente a las orillas del ya condenado rió cerca de una pequeña casa con unos cuantos huertos…y en eso apareció un chico de cabellos castaños de piel igual de pálida como la de Henry, unos hermosos ojos azules como el océano, vio a esa linda criatura en la orilla así que salio corriendo a auxiliarlo, lo tomo en sus brazos y noto que tenia hiportemia…este joven se quito su abrigo y se lo coloco al mini vampiro pero sin antes ver sus orejas alargadas y jalarlas por la curiosidad pero las dejo quietas cuando escucho un pequeño gruñido de parte de su hallazgo.El chico se dirigió a su house ganándose la atención de su papá el cual estaba cuidando el ganado junto con un lobo negro de ojos rojos y tenia un brazalete en su pata delantera con unos extraños símbolos…el señor se acerco a su hijo y cedió hablar:

-"Pequeño Christian que tienes en tus brazos?"- preg. Su papá confundido y con muxia curiosidad

-"Papi este niño esta mal"- dijo Christian que tenia en sus brazos a Henry como si pesara como una pluma y este solo era mayor por cuatro años-"Lo encontré en la orilla del rió"

El hombre tomo al chico inconciente en sus brazos y llamo a su mujer para que lo ayudara con el pequeñín…la familia completa estuvo cuidando de la salud de Henry velando a que la fiebre descendiera, el que mas estuvo a su lado fue Christian cuidándolo sin darse cuenta se encariño de el sin siquiera conocerlo.Habian transcurrido tres días y Henry aun no despertaba y estaban perdiendo las esperanzas de que viviera… Hasta que empezó abrir sus enormes ojos los cuales estaban opacos.

**CONTINUARA…**

Bue…hasta aquí el primer cap. Es como una introducción para que no se me olvidara por que mi neura se pudre en cualquier momento y se me olvida todo T-T…comentarios, aventadas de madre, y no se aceptan amenazas, hasta por lo menos una carita happy XD.

Por fa Reviews!

Querido Príncipe de los desiertos

Siempre estaré a tu lado en este

Mundo de frágiles Pensamientos.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

**UN DESTINO INCIERTO**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Por fin después de milenios y lustros aquí va el segundo capitulo de este fic es un milagro, bueno en vez de echar carreta los dejo con el capitulo Christian x Henry

**Disclaimer:** yugioh no es mió...

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CAPITULO DOS**

Ya había pasado máximo tres semanas y el pequeño Henry no despertaba, Christian pasaba noche y día cuidándolo para que la temperatura no se le subiera y estuviera en peligro, al igual los padres de christian chibi lo cuidaban casi como si fuera otro hijo de ellos…

-"Mami el se pondrá bien?"- pregunto Christian chibi halando de la ropa su madre, la cual coloco una expresión de ternura.

-"Claro, y cuando este bien el será como tu hermanito"- dijo la señora muy tiernamente revolcando los cabellos de Christian y seguido coloco otra manta a Henry para que el frió no se apoderara de su cuerpecito…

La señora se marcho del cuarto para seguir con los quehaceres de la casa y ayudar a su esposo con lo que cazaba, Christian veía muy concentrado al pequeño inconciente y noto unas pequeñas orejitas puntiagudas asi que como niño travieso que es la tomo y les hizo push y las acariciaba para sentir la textura de estas cuando de repente Henry abrió sus ojos un pocos nublados y cuando pudo ver mejor, vio a alguien encima suyo fregando con sus orejitas y de la forma de que se las acariciaban lo hizo sonrojar al máximo sin saber por que; empujo a Christian de encima suyo.

Christian se dio un totazo sin saber por que, se sacudió un poco y vio que el niño que habían salvado se despertó y estaba asustado por no saber en donde se encontraba, Christian se acerco lentamente a el para no asustarlo mas.

-"No te preocupes no te voy hacer nada soy tu amigo"- dijo Christian chibi extendiendo su mano para tranquilizar a Henry.

-"Amigo"- Henry coloco carita cute y tomo la mano de Christian muy contento-"Hoa mi nombre es Henry y el tuyo "- dijo Henry agitando bastante la mano de Christian y con una gran sonrisa

-"Etto me llamo Christian U…espera un momento aquí"- dijo Christian y salio a la puerta y cuando vio a sus padres los llamo para que vieran que Henry se habia despertado, sus padres llegaron y quedaron sorprendidos con la belleza del chico y de sus hermosos ojos carmín, Henry levanto una mano todo apenado y saludo

-"Hola pequeño, como te llamas"- pregunto el señor cargando a Christian y sentándose con el en la cama, Henry tapo la mitad de su rostro con la sabana ya que no estaba acostumbrado a estar con mucha gente y tan amable-"No te preocupes aquí nadie te hará daño"- dijo este también para tranquilizarlo.

-"Henry…"- dijo aun apenado-" Disculpen no han visto a mi hermano?"- pregunto Henry un poco vacilante.

-"No, solo te encontramos a ti abandonado a la orilla del río, pequeño"-dijo el señor de forma triste y alzando a Christian para luego dejarlo al lado de Henry.

-"Si quieres Henry te puedes quedar con nosotros"- dijo Christian re animado tomando las manitas de Henry haciendo que se sonrojara nuevamente (. Kawaii),-"Aceptas "- pregunto acercándose mucho a el y Henry asintió alejándose un poco de tanta cercanía.

-"Entonces seré de su familia?"- pregunto muy animado acercándose a Christian y abrazándolo muy animado y muy fuerte y asi los dos chibis se fueron al suelo pero Christian recibió todo el totazo.

-"SIPI n.x"- dijo un poco adolorido levantándose con Henry aun encima y su papa y mama se reían muy contentos al saber que el pequeño estaba en optimas condiciones y mas para mandar al suelo a Christian que aun al tener nueve años era muy fuerte e inteligente cabe decir.-"Seremos muy buenos amigos"- Henry lo volvió abrazarlo.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Transcurrieron cuatro meses y los dos chibis ya eran inseparables jugaban por todas partes y especialmente en esta temporada la cual era otoño, donde a los árboles se le caían las hojas y el sol es tibio y relajante y en esa fecha cierto vampiro cumplía años, Christian se lo averiguo como pudo y con sus mañas extrañas asi que en secreto le pidió a su madre si podía hacer un osito de felta y un pastel de chocolate el favorito de su amiguito, y claro que ella acepto gustosa…

Henry estaba a las orillas del rio mirando al horizonte ya que este le acordaba a Karol y por ese motivo también le gustaba andar siempre al lado de Christian, ya que el emanaba una aura muy similar a su hermano y eso lo relajaba por completo y le asi olvidar los malos momentos que vivió atrás, él mini vampiro decidió regresar a la casa y ahí se encontró a Jue que lo agarro de las ropas y lo arrastro.

-"Ju-Jue!"- dijo Henry siguiéndolo con dificultad hasta que lo dejo en la entrada de la casa, entro y no vio a nadie asi que fue hacía atrás y vio una mesita bien organizada y salio un Christian diciendo feliz cumpleaños y nuevamente lo arrastraron asi al mesa, los papas de Christian también lo felicitaron para luego comer un gran festín y a lo ultimo el delicioso pastel, los mayores se fueron y dejaron a Christian y Henry solos y este le entrego una bolsita a Henry…

-"n.n Esto es para ti"- dijo entregándole en las manos la bolsita, Henry lo vio confundido pero aun asi lo tomo y lo destapo y lo que vio fue un hermoso osito café con un moño en su cuello-" Te gusta?"-

-"Es hermoso…"- dijo Henry en un susurro abrazando el peluche dejando ver una imagen muy tierna y Christian le acaricio la cabeza e hizo que le salieran orejas de gato (owo)…

-" o.O shock etto Henry?"- Christian quedo demasiado traumado con esas orejas y tenia muchas ganas de halarlas pero no lo hizo.

-"n.n Dime"- el pobre ni enterado que le salio orejas de gato y las movía con cada mínimo sonido o viento y en eso llegaron los mayores.

-"Niños"- dijo la mama y en eso Christian de la nada se le tiro encima a Henry escondiéndole las orejas de gato-"o.o y yo que me perdí "- quedo muy confundida.

-"n.nU Nada mamá"- dijo Christian un poco nervioso teniendo la cabeza de Henry apachurrada contra su pecho-"Ve con papá 0"-

La señora se fue muy confundida y no quiso ni saber por que su hizo abrazaba tan fuerte a Henry. Y por fin Christian lo soltó.

-" Henry que eres?"- pregunto intrigado viendo otra vez las orejita y tranquilamente Henry contesto.

-"Soy un gangrel"- dijo Henry sin notar el asombro en el rostro de Christian.

-"Un gangrel?..."- Christian retrocedió alejándose bastante de Henry, el cual lo noto y se entristeció dejando el peluche en la mesa y salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

**CONTINUARA….**

Hasta aquí espero que les haya gustado, y sea de su agrado esta historia n.n por favor reviews.

De Colombia para el mundo neeeee


	3. Chapter 3

**UN DESTINO INCIERTO**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Christian x Henry…y ve dedicado a una amiga que se que no lo pude leer es… para ti Mi Mar la pareja que te gusta xDDD

**Disclaimer:** yugioh no es mió...y muxio menos la Mascarada y los gangrel

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**CAPITULO TRES**

-"Un gangrel?..."- Christian retrocedió alejándose bastante de Henry, el cual lo noto y se entristeció dejando el peluche en la mesa y salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos. –" Henry!"- grito Christian el cual comenzó a correr para alcanzarlo, pero el mini vampiro se escabullo en un bosque asi haciendo que Christian le perdiera el paso.

Christian gritaba el nombre de este para ver si lo encontraba pero nada, salio del bosque y busco en los lugares que le gustaba estar pero aun corría con la misma suerte pero no se rindió fue su culpa al haberse comportado de esa forma como si le hubiera tenido miedo.

Henry seguía corriendo y llego donde se encontraba un viejo roble, se acostó debajo de la sombra de este y se abrazo a si mismo para seguir llorando por saber que Christian sintió pánico al saber que era un gangrel al igual que la gente del pueblo, este cerro sus ojos y del miedo y de la confusión se imagino a esa pequeña familia que lo recibió, con antorchas y otras cosas filosas para matarlo.

-"NOO!...sniff…sniff"- grito aterrorizado con un gran vació en su corazón lo cual ocasiono que una extraña energía lo rodeara y quebrara una rama vieja del árbol. Al otro lado Christian vio la explosión y sin pensarlo dos veces salio corriendo en esa dirección por que algo le decía que Henry estaba haya…El chibi siguió corriendo sin importar caerse o ensuciarse en el barro su prioridad era encontrar a Henry, llego a la parte mas vieja del bosque y encontró a Henry recostado en un viejo roble asi que siguió y llego hasta el pero claro Henry no se habia percatado de que Christian estaba frente a el.

-"Henry"- dijo suavemente Christian tomando a Henry de los hombros y asustándolo bastante –"Perdón por mi actitud"-

-"Sniff…Christ…tian…sniff"- Henry lloro mas y se recostó en Christian el cual le levanto el rostro tomándolo del mentón-"Que pasa?"-

-"Me he dado cuenta de algo, y no importa de que yo sea menor de edad, pero este sentimiento no es falso y nada de niñería-"Christian se acerco mucho a los labios de Henry y casi podía sentir su respiración titubeo un poco pero luego se decidió a besarlo, fue un beso lleno de ternura e inocencia (mocoso precoz oO), y Henry le contesto con un poquito de pena pero se separo al oler humo-"que ocurre Henry"-

-"Huele a humo"- dijo Henry señalando la dirección de donde salía el humo.

-" La casa!"- grito Christian levantando de una a Henry del suelo y ambos corrieron asía su casa y Christian arrastraba a el mini vampiro el cual corría un poco lento por sus piernas tan cortas y en el camino se encontraron a Jue con una pata quebrada…

Los dos chibis se detuvieron un poco para curar al lobo, pero en eso todos los árboles desaparecieron de los lados, y quedaron descubiertos y en el cielo aparecieron una manada de Nosferatus y de una fueron asi los chibis, Christian se coloco delante de Henry para protegerlo pero de la nada alguien le dio un golpe mandándolo muy lejos de Henry.

-"Christian!"- grito aterrado Henry yendo hacia el pero de repente sintió como alguien lo agarro del cuello y lo levanto del suelo-"Awww suélteme"- Henry comenzó patalear e hizo reaccionar a Christian el cual vio una asquerosa criatura, era un inmundo Nosferatus el cual agarro a Henry.

-"Suéltalo Nosferatus!"- grito lleno de furia, levantándose de una y tomando una rama para pegarle al bicho feo ese pero no sirvió de nada ya que este lo tomo de la cabeza apretándola y luego tirarlo dejándolo inconciente.

-"Christian!...suéltame pajarraco!"- seguía pataleando y tenia lagrimas en sus ojitos pero todo era envano, el Nosferatus alzo vuelo y se llevo consigo a Henry-"Christiannn!"- volvió a gritar y luego desaparecer en el cielo con los Nosferatus.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luego de dos horas Christian recupero la conciencia y vio para todos lados haber si estaba Henry pero no, se lo habían llevado esos malditos Nosferatus, el chibi vio a su derecha a Jue lamiéndose la pata lastimada, Christian le dijo que lo esperara ahí y decidió ir a ver como estaba su familia y lo que encontró lo dejo atónito su papá y mamá estaban muertos y lo peor fue que los cortaron en pedazos, su casa solo era cenizas; el pobre chibi quedo en shock ya que de la noche a la mañana perdió todo lo importante para el.

Con un semblante frió de dolor y sufrimiento, cogio una pala del granero de su padre, lo cual fue lo único que quedo entero, comenzó a cavar dos fosas para los restos de sus padres; Jue estaba a su lado viendo lo que asi el pequeño de Christian…

Al terminar de enterrarlos hizo con ramas de los árboles dos cruces y les coloco flores, y mientras rezaba lloraba por ultima vez, ya que se lo habia prometido asi mismo ser fuerte y despiadado para rescatar a su Henry, este se coloco de pie y miro el anochecer indicándole a Jue que lo siguiera.

-"No voy a desistir hasta salvarte mi Henry"- dijo al cielo como una promesa que jamás iba a romper-"No importa que tantos tenga que matar para abrirme paso y encontrarte amor mió"- al terminar sus palabras se fue asi los bosques prohibidos los cuales habia muchos clanes de vampiro los cuales están los assamitass, Giovanni, gangrel, tremere, toreadores, los mismos Nosferatus que son insignificantes, seguidores de Seth, y unos bastardas insignificantes que se creen nuestros primos y a la altura de nosotros los gangrel ( XD yo soy gangrel y tengo un hermano perdido), y otros los cuales son insignificantes para mi…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mientras tanto en uno de los tantos castillos de vampiros, el cual habia uno totalmente destruido era de las ratas de los Nosferatus y en eso llegaban y el líder en sus brazos unos de los pocos gangrel que quedaban en este mundo ( soy un animal en vía de extinción quien me quiere proteger? T.T)…al llegar adentro del castillo el Nosferatus tiro a Henry a un calabozo y lo encadeno.

-"Entiende pequeño perro, nadie te necesita eres inservible asi que solo obedecerás a mis mandatos"- cogio un balde dejando confundido a Henry hasta que sintió un olor muy agudo-"Quiero ver que fuerte eres"- a Henry le hecho todo el contenido que tenia en el balde encima, lo que tenia era sangre…habia bañado a un gangrel en sangre algo muy peligroso para todos.

A Henry se le dilataron las pupilas y su color se torno blanco, grito fuertemente y comenzó a convertirse en un enorme perro con dos cabezas y comenzó a zarandear las cadenas para soltarse, y obviamente las rompió y escapo pero los Nosferatus mas fuertes- si hay- y electrocutaron a Henry haciendo que volviera a estar en su forma normal. El Rey lo tomo y lo levanto.

-"Solo tengo que entrenarlo y enseñarle a odiar y será mi mejor arma muajajajajajajajajaja"- el Nosferatus se rio maniáticamente volviendo a tirar al mini vampiro a otro calabozo y uno mas resistentes a los ataques de los gangrel…

**CONTINUARA…;0;**

**TT **

**Yuu Kleiyu: **me alegra que te haya gustado mi kawaii fic n.n e intentare actualizar más seguido para que no se 


	4. Chapter 4

**UN DESTINO INCIERTO**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

**Disclaimer:** yugioh no es mió...y muxio menos la Mascarada y los gangrel

………………………………………………………………………………………

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

Henry ya estaba acostumbrado a que los Nosferatus lo maltrataran y por diversión lo hacían caer en frenesí, el mini vampiro no se habia escapado en las tantas veces que tuvo oportunidad ya que el Nosferatus le prometió que encontraría a su hermano, aunque yo no le hubiera creído ni una sola palabra…Este se habia encontrado un pequeño gatito el cual habia bautizado con el nombre Yami por su color negro (y yo por falta de imaginación n.n), Henry se entrenaba arduamente para pode encontrar a Christian y escaparse del Nosferatus y luego matarlo por su osadía.

El rey de esas ratas siempre le decía cosas hirientes a Henry, como era la humanidad, las guerras, los asesinatos que hacían por puro placer, la destrucción de la naturaleza y lo mismo hacia diciéndoles todo lo maligno de hacia cada clan, pero que esperaba de vampiros sedientos de sangre y de poder, que tomaran todos una tacita de te y hablaran en armonía?...lo dudo

Bueno que mas digo del estilo de vida de Henry siempre era lo mismo peleas y peleas y de Christian no tengo idea o.o desapareció y no me dijo a onde…los años y los siglos pasaron lentamente sin hacer énfasis en nada de lo ocurrió en ese laaaaaaaaargo tiempo…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

un hermoso chico de estatura media y de unos cabellos negros largos, escapaba de los Nosferatus no quería que lo volvieran a atrapar y ordenarle estupideces, su cansancio ya se hacia muy notable y de la nada se tropezó cayendo al suelo y dándole ventaja al Nosferatus…y de las sombras apareció un gato que de una se convertía en una enorme pantera( estilo Kirara), y se le tiro al Nosferatus pero este le dio un zarpazo devolviéndolo al suelo y haciendo que volviera hacer un gatito kawaii.

-"Yami!"- el joven vampiro se levanto rápidamente y tomo en sus brazos su mascota y con su flequillo largo no se le veían los ojos-"No te preocupes pequeño mas tarde de doy de comer"- dijo abrazándolo mas.

-"Henry, pequeño y simple perro que se cree mejor que yo, que pretendías huir y buscar a tu amado"- dijo con un tono de voz muy desagradable haciendo enfadar a Henry (para que tengan una idea de cómo es el, miren a Chrno con el cabello suelto es idéntico y eso que invente a Henry muxio antes de conocer chrno crusade .), el Nosferatus tomo del mentón a Henry y lo levanto del suelo casi ahorcándolo-"Recuerda que sin mi ayuda no encontraras a Karol"- dijo burlonamente…

-"Y yo te recuerdo que han pasado mas de dos siglos y nada de nada"- dijo lleno de ira dándole una patada en cierto lugar sensible al vampiro, Henry aprovecho y escapo mientras el Nosferatus estaba tirado en el piso quejándose del dolor de por allá abajo n.n

Henry volvía a correr mas rápido pero frente a el aparecieron mas Nosferatus asi que se voltio a otra dirección y no habia ningún vampiro asi que corrió y en sus brazos un gato medio muerto; al llegar a una llanura desolada vio cinco siluetas que se acercaban a el asi que retrocedió y volvía caer por falta de fuerzas por hacer un maratón con los Nosferatus.

Vio que esas extrañas figuras se acercaban, y una saco un rifle, Henry se levanto e intento correr pero el extraño al disparar le dio a un Nosferatus que logro arruñarle la espalda a Henry el cual cayó en los brazos del sujeto con el rifle…Henry se sujetaba fuertemente del extraño por que ese ataque lo cogio desprevenido, pero algo en el se le hacia muy familiar…su aroma, el calor que emanaba, y su extraña energía. Las otras cuatro siluetas atacaron a los demás Nosferatus que se habían quedado para atrapar a Henry.

El aun mini vampiro alzo su vista para ver quien era este sujeto pero de la nada su vista se nublo y se desmayo, solo escuchaba una leve voz que le decía que despertara pero luego cayo en oscuridad y no supo nada de si mismo…

Henry sentía el aire fresco de las selvas, como movía sus cabellos largos la tenue brisa del invierno…abrió sus ojos rojos carmín y vio que alguien lo tenia cargado lo único que alcanzo a ver al principio fueron unas hermosas perlas azul profundo y hay reacciono vio para todos lados y se encontró a dos chicos morenos uno con cabellera blanca y el otro rubio cenizo, al otro lado un joven alto con cabellera castaña larga hasta los hombros y a su al lado alguien que tenia una gabardina roja y sombrero del mismo color( la pinta de Alucard ), empujo al sujeto que lo tenia cargado y lo vio mejor aun no sabia quien era.

-" Quienes son ustedes?"- pregunto Henry pero nadie le contesto, y otra vez el chico de ojos azules se acerco a el y sorpresivamente lo cogio de le pierna y lo levanto-"Bájame! Quien te crees para tratarme asi!"- grito desesperado y pataleando mientras el de cabello castaño le quitaba la chaqueta y la camisa, Henry se asusto y se tapo el rostro por que pensaba que lo iban a violar el de blue eyes al notar lo bajo y se acerco a el.

-"No te preocupes no te haremos daño, solo te curaremos tus…heridas"- termino de decir al verle una cantidad considerable de cicatrices en el pecho y brazos de Henry.

-"Tu…eres"- Henry no termino e hablar por que el sujeto se levanto para irse pero el mini vampiro lo agarro de la pierna haciendo que es cayera y se diera un golpe de cara-"Eres Christian verdad"- dijo contento acercándose a el y viendo que se estremeció… se levanto y vio que sus compañeros desaparecieron con al viento.

-"Lo soy…chibi"- dijo Christian agachando su vista y sonriendo levemente de cómo Henry lo descubrió, y lo vio a sus ojos y noto que otra vez le habían salido orejas de gato de la nada y también cola, al cual se movía para todos lados muy contenta-" Que es esto?"- ya la curiosidad lo venció se acerco a el y le halo las orejas viendo que Henry se estremeció de dolor y alejaba las manos de Christian de las orejas.

-"Suéltalas Christian sabes que soy gangrel, y eso duele"- se quejo Henry con pucheros haciéndolo entrar en razón y besándole la frente para que lo perdonara-"Como es que sigues vivo yo creí que eras humano"- dijo su confusión y acercándose a el y sentársele entre las piernas y tenerlo cerca.

-"Como estaba ocultando mi aura no te diste cuenta, para que no me encontraran los Nosferatus también…por lo cual soy un Assamita experto en robar, matar y saber escabullirme"- dijo tomando el rostro de Henry y besarlo apasionadamente, aclaro ya no con la ternura de cuando eran niños, sino ya la lujuria y el deseo de tenerse el uno al otro.

Mientras Christian lo besaba salvajemente haciendo que diera Henry leves respingos, los demás chismociaban ya que querían ver espectáculo porno gratis pero el joven de cabellos castaños largos y el encapuchado; cogieron a sus otros dos compañeros y los quitaron para que dejaran de ser metidos…Christian se alejo de Henry viéndolo todo sonrojado y por la comisura de sus labios un hilito de saliva, la cual lamió…

-"Henry, cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino tendré que alejarme de ti y no hablarte"- suspiro Christian"- asi que no te vayas a sentir mal, por que sabes que te amo y eso es lo único que me importa"- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla haciendo estremecer a Henry.

-"Esta bien…intentare no matarte cuando me trates mal n.n"- dijo este con carita dulce haciendo que una gotita resbalara por la cabeza de Christian, este voltio al gangrel y de una tula saco unos ungüentos y unas vendas para sanarle el arañazo que tenia en toda la espalda, mientras divagaba en sus recuerdos y el pequeño cuerpo de Henry lastimado, que tanto le pudieron hacer esos asquerosos Nosferatus…

Christian hervía de la ira por saber que no pudo hacer nada ni mucho menos haberlo rescatado mucho antes…

**CONTINUARA…**

**u.u **por cosas del destino no podre actualizar los fics ya que por dañina arruine my pc y gracias a los que me dejan reviews n. 


	5. Chapter 5

**UN DESTINO INCIERTO**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Capitulo 5…n.n genial! Espero que les guste por que me esforzado muxio para que sea de su agrado

**Disclaimer:** yugioh no es mió...y muxio menos la Mascarada y los gangrel

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Christian seguía vendando a Henry, y como le recogió el cabello le podía ver el cuello de este, una piel muy tersa y tentadora, este se tentó totalmente sacando sus colmillos y se acerco lentamente a es exquisito cuello…Henry noto y sintió unos fríos colmillos en su cuello; suspiro todo happy y le metió la mano en vez del cuello.Christian al estar ido mordió fuertemente la mano de Henry y sentir su sangre la cual era exquisita.

-"Awwww…Christian"- dijo Henry adolorido viendo su mano en la boca del assamita, desangrándose y con los colmillos enterrados en su totalidad; Christian entro en razón cuando escucho un quejido de dolor de parte del mini gangrel.

-"Henry!"- dijo Christian tomando en sus manos la de Henry y la lamió, quitándole los rastros de sangre-"Gommen hermoso"- siguió lamiéndole la mano hasta que alguien le dio una patada en la cabeza y estampillándolo en el suelo…

-"Christian preséntame al único gangrel hermoso que hay"- dijo un joven de piel oscura, cabellos rubios cenizos levantados y ojos rasgados de color lila, se acerco a Henry y le beso el dorso de la mano mientras aplastaba a Christian, el cual tenía una aura maligna.

Christian se levanto tirando al suelo a Marick el cual fue alzado por un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos cafés…

-"Marick deja de comportarte como un imbecil"- dijo el chico viendo detenidamente a Henry y también le tomo la mano y se la beso-"Es un placer de conocerlo joven Henry"- su cortesía hizo que un leve rubor apareciera en las mejillas de Henry.

-"Etto igualmente pero díganme cuales son sus nombres y por que me conocen". Pidió Henry regalándole una tierna sonrisa a Christian el cual aun estaba puto…y al ver a ese kawaii neko se tranquilizo, y el chico de cabellos hizo una reverencia.

-"Me llamo Bakura y mi compañero es Marick"- señalo al acosador sexual-"Y por que sabemos quien es usted es muy fácil…su hermano Karol nos pidió que lo salváramos de las garras de los Nosferatus" dijo de ultimo bakura colocándose de pie y levantando a Marick.

"- entonces saben donde esta?"- pregunto un Henry emocionado viendo a Christian pero este negó.

-"El se comunica enviando cartas, de resto no sabemos donde esta ni como esta"- dijo Christian acariciando los cabellos de Henry el cual le salieron las orejas-" o.o!"-pobreshito no pudo hacer nada.

Los demás: -- O.O ¡!

Miraban extrañados los rasgos de animales que tenia Henry.

-"Henry tu tienes tu época de calor o sea quieres aparearte conmigo xDDDDDDD"- esta vez Marick se paso y Christian le dio un puño en toda la cara.

-" ¬¬! Vuelves hacer un comentario asi juro que te mato, oíste?"- dijo Christian abrazando fuertemente a Henry; el cual vio que un joven casi de la misma estatura de Christian, sus cabellos también eran castaños pero eran mas claros.

-"Joven Henry, es un placer conocerlo"- dijo este extraño joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia-"Me llamo Mahado…no se preocupe nosotros lo protegeremos hasta que regrese su hermano"- dijo mahado colocándose de pies y viendo de reojo a Christian; el cual le devolvió una mirada muy fría

-"Mucho gusto señor Mahado"- dijo Henry notando que Christian ya no estaba de buen humor cuando llego ese joven de cabellos castaños-"Mi flor de asenpasuchi que te pasa?"- pregunto (o.o no lo puede evitar muajajajaja xDDDD).

-" O.o Mi que de que?"- el pobeshito de Christian se shockeo, Marick y bakura se cagaron de la risa, Mahado ni entendía lo que pasaba y prefirió irse a otro lado por que AsenpasuchixDD taba enojado al ver a Marick y bakura reírsele en la cara-"¬¬ Maldito tremere y toreador…como los odio -.-"-dijo refunfuñando por lo no muuy bajo sus maldiciones pero aun abrazaba a Henry el cual le halo la chaqueta al Assamita.

-"Asenpasuchi tas bien?"- le volvió a preguntar Henry un poco preocupado al verlo sacar un muñeco de vudú que tenían cabellos de marick y kura-"O.o Christian?"- en shock mi pobre neko…

Christian guardo el muñeco ya que los dos locos dejaron de reírse ya que apreciaban sus miserables vidas XDDD, este se acerco mas a su Henry para susurrarle algo en el oído.

-"Escúchame Henry…cuando lleguemos al palacio no podré estar a tu lado en ningún momento ni para acompañarte cuando te vayas a bañar T.T…eso es injusto!...o.o…así que no quiero que te sientas mal ni pienses que no te amo chibi…intenta comprenderlo, si?"- termino de decirle christian a Henry para luego darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla (w Kawaii!).

-"mmm…lo intentare pero no comprendo porque, después de 200 años de no vernos lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado"- dijo Henry con pucheros y abrazando a christian; para recostar su cabeza en el pecho de Asenpasuchi (jamás lo voy a superar xDDD) y sonrojarse totalmente-"Tu cuerpo esta calido, a pesar de que eres vampiro Christian"- comento el gangrel chibi (el cuerpo de el esta caliente por lo arrecho que es n.n).

-"¬/¬ Etto…eso creo"- dijo christian todo rojo (Hentaiii . ) alejándose un poco de Henry por que sentir el cuerpo de el tan cerca le subía la calentura-"n/nUbueno neko vamonos al castillo"- comenzó a ir hacia el norte, Mahado comenzó a seguirlo al igual que los dos locos y llevando en la mitad a Henry para protegerlo el cual cogio su gato yami el cual estaba dormido.

Los cinco chicos habían caminado como 300 kilómetros pero aun no llegaban, Bakura estaba todo rojo por que se insolo, Marick se achicharro mas, Mahado se recogió el cabello, christian solo tenia mala cara y pus mi Henry estaba muy agotado…

-"Mahado donde están los putos caballos"- se quejo Marick con Kura en los brazos por que se desmayo por tanto sol"- T.T aparte se me va a morir mi ladroncito!"- lo apachurro.

-"…X.X rip out…"- bakura

-" ¬¬ Los caballos no están por que tu te los comiste!...no te acuerdas?"- grito un Mahado totalmente irritado y con cara de ogro.

-"o.o a si…se me había olvidado XDDD"- marick comenzó a reír-"¬¬ eso te pasa por poner a Joey a cocinar…casi me mata"- también lo vio con cara de monstruo o sea nada nuevo en el.

-"…-.-…"- christian tenia a sus ojiazules atrás de la piedra que tenia.

-"…T.T…TENGO HAMBRE!..."- se quejo Henry y al mismo time le sonó la tripa cogiendole la chaqueta a Christian-"T0T…puchu me muero de hambre!"- tenia pucheros y ojitos llorosos; Christian le dio risa y beso los pucheros de Henry para luego sacar una daga.

-"n.n hora de cenar chibi"-christian con la daga que saco se corto el dorso de la mano y se la acerco a Henry para que lamiera-"Come"-dijo viendo encantado como a Henry se le dilataban los ojos y se relamía por ver la sangre…Henry tomo la mano del assamita, primero lamía la sangre lentamente para luego clavarle los colmillos y succionar; no mucha ya que seria muy malo para christian.

En eso el 5 chico que había desaparecido volvió a parecer tenia ojos mieles y cabellera rubia, Marick lo vio y fue de una asía el…

-" ¬¬…o.o Joey donde dejaste la ropa de alucard?"- pregunto requisándolo…mejor dicho manoseándolo…

-" -.- La bote…y Marick déjame de manosear de una vezzz! ¬¬"- grito Joey alejando a Marick con el pie. Bakura seguía muerto sin dar señales de vida solo le temblaba una pata.

Henry se alejo de Christian y se volvió a relamer, lo que ocasiono que el assamita se le tirara encima a Henry y se lo devorara a punta de besos.

Todos retomaron el camino, pero aun Marick cargaba a su caducado Ladroncito…el castillo el cual vivían ellos ya se podía ver, lo cubría una tenue capa de neblina y lo rodeaban muchos licántropos y gárgolas lo cual hizo que Henry se sorprendiera y Mahado decidió informarle por que había tantos seres mitológicos.

-"Joven Henry, en estos últimos siglos el hombre a comenzado a poderse en nuestra contra y querernos matar…así que decidimos hacer una pequeña organización todos aquellos que estamos en contra de esta matanza la cual llamamos _A black Roses…_conste que fue idea de los primeros lideres que la formaron que eran muy extraños…el punto es que en el castillo hay humanos, todo tipo de vampiro, los hombres lobos y hasta bestias de los pantanos y de los bosques prohibidos que no están de acuerdo con empezar una nueva guerra"- Termino de decir toda esa carreta Mahado y Marick le paso un vaso de agua por gastar tanta saliva.

-"son solo unos cobardes pacifistas"- dijo Henry con un poco de rencor-"Como creen solucionar todo con amor y paz…eso es imposible y lo seguirá siendo desde que el hombre existe las guerras también eso es un circulo vicioso de envidia, odio, mentiras y deslealtad"- termino de decir Henry con sus ojos totalmente rasgados y opacos lo cual sorprendió demasiado a christian…haciéndolo pensar que tanta patrañas le metieron a la cabeza los Nosferatus…Henry iba a volver a alegar hasta que Christian se le coloco al frente y lo abraza fuertemente ocultando el su rostro.

-"Comprende Henry la mayoría de personas quieren vivir tranquilos como tu… "- le levanto el rostro y le dio un beso en la frente (esta aprovechando por que después no lo va poder ni oler xDDDD), Henry rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Christian.

-"Lo siento"- fue lo único que susurro el mini gangrel antes de continuar el camino hacia el castillo seguido de Christian que lo veía muy tristemente y suspiraba rendido a cada rato.

Al llegar adentro del castillo Marick y Bakura fueron a continuar con sus deberes mientras que Joey y Mahado se quedaron al lado de Henry el cual se voltio para mirara Christian…pero al hacerlo este ya no estaba.

-"Christian…"- dejo decir un Henry muy deprimido…

**Continuara…**

n.n Toy happy aunque sean pocas las que me dejan reviews, me encanta que mi ficcie sea de su agrado w…tengo ganas de gritar!

En fin voy a mis kawaiis reviews.

** Neko yami 21: **. 200 años de abstinencia mejor dicho XDD! para el pobre de Christian de no tener a Henry junto a el, n.n te agradezco muxió en leer mi fic y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado ya que me esforzare cada día para hacerlo XDDD mas mejor y menos pior XDDD

** Shingryu Inazuma: **o.o etto…te seré sincera no te entendí lo que me quisiste decir…motivo soy muy tapada y tardo en captar las cosas y me las tienen que explicar o con dibujitos o con plastilina n/nU así que gommen T.T si quieres tu me puedes pedir cualquier cosa que haga con Christian…verlo desnudo, que Henry lo acose sexualmente cualquier cosa…enserio y gracias por tu review….U.

**Aclaraciones**

**Tremere y toreador **son vampiros que pueden utilizar magia todo ese tipo de cosas como un mago…Marick es el tremere y Bakura es el toreador el cual esta muy pendiente de su belleza entra en frenesí cuando le dañan su rostro o algo así por el estilo…en pocas palabras son inútiles.

Y sin mas que decir me despido y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo el cual fue mas largo que los anteriores n.n…cuídense everybody.

Ja neee

"Haz ofrecido una digna resistencia, mortal,

Pero ahora la caza a terminado!"


	6. Chapter 6

**UN DESTINO INCIERTO**

**POR: **

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

**Disclaimer: **yugioh, Yami ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¬¬ rayos!...sino a Kazuki Takahashi… ¿WHY! T.T

**CAPITULO 6**

Henry miraba muy tristemente su alrededor al notar que christian ya no estaba y no iba poder estar a su lado nuevamente sin saber hasta cuando volvería a poder estar al lado de Christian alias Asenpasuchi (xD me van a matar por eso n.nUU) y en eso Joey lo saco de sus cavilaciones posando una mano en su hombre.

-"Henry vamos"- Joey jaloneo a Henry y atrás de columna estaba Christian con ogros encima murmurando una cuantas maldiciones por ver tan ceca de SU Henry ese perro sarnoso.

-"Maldito Wheeler que no se le ocurra tocarle de un cabello por que lo mato"- dijo Christian quebrando la columna con sus dos manos y atrás de el para empeorar aparecieron los loco para joderle mas la jodida vida.

-" Pobeshito amargadin no vas a estar al lado del mini gangerl, no Bakura? xDD"- dijo burlón Marick chocando las cinco con Bakura.

-" entonces que harás estreñido? xD"- pregunto Bakura al lado de Marick, los cuales se reían a carcajadas.

Lo cual ocasiono que Christian tuviera un tic nervioso en el ojo-"Primero que todo matarlos ¬¬"- dijo Christian de muy mal humor sacando su espada y acercarse amenazadoramente a esos dos.

-"Parce cálmate era solo una pequeña broma n.nUU"- dijo Marick retrocediendo junto con Bakura y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desaparecieron de la vista de Christian, este suspiro un poco irritado y volvió a dirigir sus vista donde debía estar Henry pero ya no estaba.

-"o.o…T-T ya se raptaron a mi gato" Christian le pego un puño a la pared a la cual le dejo un hueco y se largo madreando asía su alcoba con un genio peor que el del piruñas xD.

Joey seguía arrastrando al pobre de Henry mostrándole todo el castillo junto con el baño del segundo piso el cual solo lo utilizaban: Christian, Marick, Bakura, Mahado, Malick, Ryu y el y ahora también de Henry XDD…y mientras iban de tour a Henry se le había tirado encima un lobo negro el cual lo envió al suelo y comenzó a lamerle el rostro.

-"Ba…basta Jue jajaja…"- Reía Henry por las cosquillas que le causaba la lengua del lobo el cual aulló feliz por ver otra vez a un amigo (xD entre animales se entienden), Henry acaricio a Jue…mientras Yami se convertía en pantera y comenzaba a gruñirle para que se alejara de su dueño…Jue le ladro y salio persiguiendo al pobre animal (no Marick conste xD).

Los dos animales comenzaron a corretear por todo el castillo tirando gente y quebrando cosas.

-"o.o yo no me hago responsable"- dijo de una Henry por que después se la montaban por los daños que ocasionaron esos dos.

-"o.o echo"- dijo Joey llevándose a Henry asía otro lugar para que no los pillaran…este dirigía al mino gangrel asía una torre la cual era la más alejada de todo el castillo-"este será tu cuarto"- subieron por las escaleras y abrió una puerta de madera lo que vio fue un cuarto muy bien organizado, una cama con dosel, con varias almohadas, un tocador con un espejo y la butaca para sentarse, en un extremo había una mini biblioteca, en la mitad una mesa con dos sillas y con dos ventanas las cuales tenia vista asía la costa.

-"Es muy grande"- dijo Henry sorprendido viendo todo muy emocionado y sentándose en la cama y sentirla muy cómoda viendo que joey le dejaba sus implementos del baño.

-"el desayuno es a las siete en punto, el almuerzo a las dos, y la comida a las ocho en punto, yap? n.n"- dijo Joey saliendo del cuarto dejando solo a Henry, el cual se fue de espaldas hacia la cama y ver tristemente la parte de arriba de la cama al saber que al llegar a este castillo no podría estar nuevamente al lado de Christian, dirige su vista asía el tocador y ve un oso un poco desgastado pero muy familiar para el gangrel el cual sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta de la cama para coger el peluche…Henry agacha su vista ocasionado que sus largos flequillos negros le taparan los ojos y esbozara una sonrisa un poco triste y abrazar fuertemente el muñeco…

-"…Christian…"- susurro Henry derramando una lagrima por su mejilla pálida

Mientras tanto Christian se encontraba en su cuarto leyendo un libro de vudú y de maldiciones para hacérselas a Marick y a Bakura y en eso estornuda tres veces seguidas haciendo que sonriera levemente.

-"Parece que alguien me esta pensando"- sonríe para si mismo sabiendo que es Henry (igual de convencido que Soubi –-U) y limpiándose la nariz para proseguir con su libro pero algo lo interrumpe dos animales entran a su pieza correteando ve que uno es su lobo (el cual le debí haber puesto Seto XDD) y el otro es la mascota de Henry, y ambos medio destruyeron las cosas de Christian.

-"Christian cálmate no los mates…por que te mandan el _PETA_"- respiro hasta diez el Assamita para tranquilizarse lo cual es imposible por que llega su compañero de cuarto.

-" Ola mi cuate! xDDD"- saludo muy feliz Joey azotando la puerta al cerrarla y sentándose en su cama.

-"Maldito ladrón de cuarta deja de hacer tanto ruido"- dice malhumorado Christian.

-"soy un Giovanni la mejor raza de vampiros…ya que somos de la nobleza"- dice Joey muy orgullosa haciendo que Christian lanzara una de sus risas sarcásticas lo cual Joey contesto con un gruñido.

-"Perro el único vampiro que le hace honor a ese titulo es Valentine…tu no llegas ni a los talones de la nobleza lo cual no es verdad ya que también se alimentan de rata como los Nosferatus"- dejo decir Christian con una sonrisa sarcástica y sus ojos mas rasgados.

Joey aprieta sus puños con ganas de tirársele a Christian y cogerlo a golpes por lo que había dicho pero antes de eso el orgulloso Assamita se retira de su cuarto para dejar al pobre perro con una piedra ni la hijuemama…Rosenkreuz decide salir al jardín para recibir aire puro y despeja su mente de tantas cosas que le había pasado hoy, se sentó en una banca y cerro sus ojos…

**Flash Back…**

Mahado había hecho llamar a Rosenkreuz antes de ir a rescatar a Henry, pero este no sabia nada de eso ni como se encontraba su gangrel…

-"Para que me citaste Mahado?"- pregunto Christian muy frío sin ninguna emoción ya que no se llevaba muy bien con el mago.

-"Hoy iremos por el Joven Henry, Christian"- dijo Mahado organizando unos papeles que tenia en el escritorio-"pero…"- (por que putas siempre hay un _pero_ para todo --).

-" ¬¬ Pero…queeee!"- ya estaba de mal genio christian por tanta demora de que Mahado escupiera lo que sabia ya.

-" Pero no puedes estar con el…"- dejo decir sencillamente el mago viendo que Christian le pega un puño al escritorio tirando todo al suelo de la rabia-" Y…dejarlo de amar"- termino de decir dándole la espalda al Assamita.

Christian estaba atónito por tales palabras lo cual jamás haría-" ESTAS LOCO O QUE?...NUNCA DEJARIA DE AMAR A HENRY! PRIMERO ME ACOSTARIA CON MARICK LO CUAL NO HARE EN MI VIDA!"- Grito Christian lleno de tanta rabia y odio hacia el mago y decidió irse azotando la puerta para descargar un poco de ira antes de que descuartizara ese tipo de mierda. Mahado en su despacho miraba una carta de Karol el cual le encargaba a Henry mientras en estaba fuera en su búsqueda de una cura.

**Fin Flash Back…**

Christian abrió sus ojos lentamente dejando admirar unos hermosos zafiros los cuales miraba una ventada de la torre donde situaron a Henry, este se desperezo sacándose las yucas del cuello y de las manos…su mirada seguía clavada en esa ventada hasta que vio que la figura de Henry se asomaba por ella el mini gangrel vio a su amado flor de asenpasuchi (lari hooo n.nU) así que lo saludo con la mano muy feliz con una gran sonrisa y le mando un beso, Christian sonrió y le devolvió el beso y agradeció internamente que no hubiera nadie por que si lo hubieran visto en esa actitud tan melosa se le hubieran burlado volvió a mirar a Henry el cual tenia el osito en sus brazos y todo sonrojado. El assamita le toco despedirse de su princesa en la torre por que tenia unos cuantos deberes pendientes (xD parecía Rapunzel por el cabello largo y por asomarse por la ventana de esa torre x3), el caminaba muy tranquilo cuando un zunga, perra, zorra se le monto encima de Christian toda feliz.

-"Hola mi amor por que no me avisaste que llegaste hoy"- dijo muy feliz la zorra esa aun encima de Christian (-- cálmate no mates a Nadie…aun xD, la bicth se parece a Alister o amelda como les guste llamar a ese man por que lo ODIO así de sencillo n.n).

-"eh?...si perdona"- dice Christian un poco asqueado ya que quería coger la vieja a golpes y matarla por ser tan perra, ya que todas sabían que se acostó con todo mundo excepto con el parche de Christian, los cuales sentían nausea a penas verla y le daban los pésames a Christian-"Te podrías soltar de mi"- fue mas una orden que una petición de parte de Rosenkreuz. La zunga (ya que no le tengo nombre aun) tomo del brazo a Christian y camino junto con el todo el pasillo hasta un salón donde organizaban los preparativos de una fiesta que iba haber en honor a quien…a la rumba y el desocupe solo para eso xD, la cual la organiza Mai valentine con la ayuda de Isis hermana mayor de Malick y pesadilla de Marick y la hermanita de Joey, Serenity.

Christian se soltó de la zunga para irse con Marick y Bakura para hacer la lista del licor que debía estar en esa fiesta por obligación en ella, las damas organizaban las mesas y la comida y la zunga con cara de pendeja sin saber que hacer ya que es caída del zarzo, Mahado revisaba la lista de invitados y a Joey lo tenían amarrado para que no sapoteara la comida y no dejara nada.

-"T-T…"- joey

-"Cálmate cachorro luego te hago la comida"- le dice Mai acariciándole el rostro y besándole los pucheros, Joey se alegro y le salieron patas, cola y orejas de perro (x.x noooo se parece a Tsuzuki eso me da mellito TxT).

Henry salía de su torre y llego al salón donde estaban reunidos todos, asomos su cabeza un poco tímido y vio a las personas que lo salvaron estando todos ocupados con unas cuantas cosas pero por una esquina vio a Christian así que se aventuro a salir para ir donde el, el cual se veía muy kawaii con la cola de caballo que se hizo haciendo relucir esos cabellos negros con rayitos morados, sedoso y largo y sin la chaqueta mostrando su cuerpo con esa camisa de mangas largas bastante suelta para ser fresca y esos pantalones negros muy ajustados los cuales terminaban debajo de la rodilla y empezaban unas botas blancas largas, haciendo que tods admiraran ese ser tan perfecto( ¬… ¬ Ra!).

El gangrel seguía determinado en ir donde Christian sin prestarle atención a tantas miradas lujuriosas que estaban dirigidas a el pero antes de llegar a el esa perra, esa basura, ese ser despreciable de la vida, ese horror que enferma y mata el planeta XD, la fufurufa esa, ese aborto de mico se le tiro encima a Christian robándole un beso uno muy apasionado cabe decir (MUERTE! ¬¬), Henry vio esa imagen lo cual lo destrozo por completo y comenzó a retroceder con unos deseos enormes de llorar.

Christian intentaba quitársela de encima pero era imposible así que voltio su vista un poco asqueada y vio algo muy hermoso pero lo desgarro al ver a su vampiro con ese rostro de dolor y de una tristeza muy profunda y sabia que lo causaba así que sin remordimientos ni nada parecido empujo a la zunga (he decidido se va llamar zunga xDDD), la cual quedo confundida por tal acción, Rosenkreuz se dirigió rápidamente hacia Henry pero este dio un paso atrás sin mostrar sus ojos, pero por sus mejillas estaban rojas y rodaban muchas lagrimas (T-T).Christian se sintió muy mal por ver nuevamente las lagrimas de Henry ya que una de las cosas que no iba a permitir que volviera a suceder era ver a su amor llorar, el cual seguía retrocediendo.

-"no me mires, no me toques, no te me acerques"- dejo decir Henry de ultimo para salir corriendo pero un tipo todo raro lo agarro y le comenzó hablar de sabrá Ra que…Henry comenzó a jalonear para que lo soltara mostrando sus ojos llorosos sin querer, saco sus garras y aruño al tipejo ese e ir en dirección de su torre. Todo el mundo quedo boquiabierto al a ver visto un gangrel ataca a un humano sin ningún motivo…Christian no escuchaba ningún comentario en su mente solo rondaba la imagen de Henry llorando, jamás se perdonaría lo que hizo y yo tampoco lo voy a perdonar por tarado ¬¬. Henry seguía corriendo por todos los pasillos del castillo intentando llegar a su cuarto sin querer ver a nadie, como Christian lo pudo engañar de tal forma decirle que lo amaba si de buenas a primeras se andaba besando con una vieja que le pareció repulsiva.

Rosenkreuz en este momento se mordía el labio inferior por la rabia que sentía así si mismo y decidió ir detrás de Henry para explicarle mejor las cosas, sin dejarse detener de nadie, y la zunga viendo con cara de idiota así o¬o¿? como se iba Christian.

Ya había anochecido y Henry se encontraba recostado en la cama con su jubón azuloso semi-transparente con todos sus cabellos sueltos los cuales estaban esparcidos en gran parte de la cama y de su cuerpo, abrazando el peluche muy deprimido en eso escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta y entraba y al reconocer esa esencia se hizo el dormido.Christian se sentó en la cama al lado de Henry y retiro unos cuantos mechones negros que cruzaban el rostro de Henry.

-"Quiero pedirte perdón amor mió…yo no sabia que eso iba a pasar"- dijo Christian de una forma tan tierna que el mini vampiro se sonrojo levemente pero no se le noto por la oscuridad del cuarto…Rosenkreuz se acerco mas a Henry y le dio un suave beso en los labios y antes de irse arropo a este para que no le diera frió y-" xDD Sueña conmigo ya que se que estas despierto!"- dijo de una manera burlona.; lo cual hizo que Henry se sonrojara mas y se levantara pero su flor de asenpasuchi ya se había ido.

-" ¬/¬ Quiere que tenga sueños húmedos y que el este presente? xD bue no importa cuando este solo lo acosare"- dice Henry recuperando su gran sonrisa y por fin poder dormir, Christian estaba apoyado en la puerta y escucho todo lo que dijo Henry.

-"¬ espero que no se demore en acosarme"- Christian estaba babeando o haciendo un nuevo océano pacifico por venírsele a la mente un mundo de imágenes pornográficas y mejor se fue rápido a su alcoba.

**Continuara…xDDDDD**

**-XD** esa frase la saque de la venganza de Gaia de Mago de Oz para el que no la haya reconocido n.n

**-Giovanni **Una raza de vampiros como la nobleza, muy finos pero son los matones y ladrones mas sucio no son mas que unas viles ratas inmundas XDDDD

Bueno como vieron me la pase insultando a todo mundo en este capitulo xD quería sacar toda mi frustración total and know a los reviews…

**Shingryu Inazuma**hoa n.n…es que siempre se tiene que interrumpir la parte buena para que después sea más emocionante xp…. tu también adoras a Mahado yo con el babeo siempre aunque no le gana a Yami, oye yo no se pero me das mellito o.o y lo que tu quieras te entrego a Christian en bandeja de plata ya que necesito que alguien me de también ideas n.n

PD: a tributo a mi! O.o que ya me morí y no me di cuentan para que me hagan tributos…mentiras n.n tengo muxio deseos de leer tu fics así que te doy porras y te mando un Seto sexy para que te ayude a terminar xDDDD y gracias por tu mensaje y adiocin


	7. Chapter 7

**UN DESTINO INCIERTO**

**POR: **

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

**Disclaimer: **yugioh, Yami ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¬¬ rayos!...sino a Kazuki Takahashi… ¿WHY! T.T

**Capitulo 7**

La fiesta ya se acercaba solo faltaba unas horas para que diera inicio a ese gran banquete, pero mientras tanto todos descansaban era demasiado temprano como para hacer algo, los únicos levantados eran Mai, Isis, Christian, Mahado y Henry estos estaban desayunando tranquilamente ya que por suerte los locos seguían dormidos, Mahado se retiro para trabajar en algo y Mai muy descarada se lleva a Isis que no a terminado de desayunar para dejar a ese par de tortolos juntos.

Christian miraba de reojo a Henry que comía un pastel sin nada de dulce y una taza de te, el mini gangrel sentía la aguda mirada lo que ocasiono que se sonrojara violentamente así que termino d desayunar y se fue directo al baño examino que nadie estuviera a dentro y cerro la puerta.

-"Así esta mejor"- se dijo Henry comenzándose a desvestir muy lentamente, el cual primero se aseo su cuerpecito para después entrar a una especie de piscina y relajarse completamente recostando su cabeza en el muro. Hasta que llego Christian el cual atranco la puerta para que nadie absolutamente nadie entrara, se comenzó a desvestir sensualmente frente a Henry que estaba todo rojo como un tomate y de reflejo se tapo el rostro.

Este se fue a limpiarse el cuerpo también y cuando termino muy despacio se acerco a Henry que seguía tapándose el rostro de la vergüenza, se metió a la piscina y se sentó al lado del mini gangrel…mejor dicho se le pego y se acerco al oído para susurrarle algo…

-"Que te pasa hermoso?"- pregunto Christian de un manera lujuriosa haciendo que Henry diera un leve brinco por el nerviosismo que se mandaba.

-"Na-nada Christian o/o"- dijo todo rojo sin atreverse a mirar a Christian y a su cuerpo perfecto (¬ que hermoso) el cual lo sentía muy cerca y lo hacia titubear, lo cual Rosenkreuz le pareció muy inocente así que como violador que es tomo el rostro de Henry para que viera ese cuerpazo que tenia y cuando lo vio quedo babeando, ese abdomen perfecto, los músculos de los brazos los cuales no eran ni muy grande ni muy pequeños lo cual lo asía mas excitante(¬ ¬)-"Que vamos hacer?"- pregunto inocentemente Henry.

-"Te violaría aquí mismo si pudiera pero no por desgracia"- dice Christian de una manera tan picara con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos, con sus dos manos alzo a Henry de la cintura y así le pudo admirara el cuerpo perfecto si no tuviera todas esas cicatrices que le hicieron eso malditos Nosferatus, Christian sentó a Henry en el muro para el colocársele entre las piernas y comenzarle a besar el pecho.

-"Chri-Christian para"- pidió Henry con una voz que se le parecía a estar excitado que negándose a sus caricias y sus mejillas ardían en rojo, no se resisto mas y se le tiro encima a Christian para llenarle el cuello de besos, lo cual el Assamita no estaba preparado pero sonreía por ver que su mini vampiro no es tan inocente como lo aparenta…Henry alza su rostro y besa a Christian hasta que la puerta se abre dándole paso a la zunga y vio a Henry muy cerca de Asenpasuchi.

-"Bestia aléjate de mi prometido"- dijo la zunga furiosa metiéndose al agua y halarle el cabello a Henry hasta alejarlo (--blasfemia nadie pero nadie le toca el cabello a mi Henry), el cual se soltó del agarre y con una mano la agarro del cuello apunto de estrangularla.

-"Escúchame bien perra Christian es solo mío y ni tu ni nadie me van a alejar de el"- advirtió Henry a esa vieja para luego alzarla y tirarla contra el piso para el luego salir mostrándole el encanto a christian.

-"¬…0…"- estaba babeando y ni cuenta que la vieja estaba medio rip y seguía de baboso.

Antes de irse le dio un beso a Christian para dirigirse a su cuarto, se vistió y siguió su camino sin importarle esas miradas lujuriosas que le dirigían lo único que le importaba en su vida era encontrar a Karol y estar al lado de su amado Christian que seguía en el baño babeando casi para hacer un new océano pacifico, el mini gangrel entro en su cuarto y vio que en su cama estaba dormidos Jue y Yami, ambos estaban juntos y Jue apoyaba su cabeza en el lobo del gato de Henry…

-"Animales conchudos"- dijo Henry divertido sentándose frente a su tocador y peinarse el cabello, lo cual le tomaría demasiado tiempo lo cual iba valer la pena por que keria verse bien para su amada flor de Asenpasuchi…así que en toda la tarde estuvo peinándose…

Mientras tanto la hermosa Diva Mai Valentine estaba en la sastrería, buscando un buen traje pero no era para su koi Joey si no para Henry y tenia atado a una silla a Christian, el cual tenia muy mala cara y una aura maligna a su alrededor…

-"Por que putas estoy aquí?"-pregunto de mal genio christian intentándose quitar las cincuenta cadenas que le puso mai a este, la diva lo voltio a mirar picaramente.

-"Le estoy buscando un traje a Henry…y como tu debes saber las medidas de el por eso estas aquí n.n"- dijo mai muy alegre viendo un bello traje blanco y como de la talla de Henry por que era el único pequeño que había para el-"Ja!...cada día me amo mas"- dijo orgullosa mostrándole el traje a Christian.

-" ¬/¬ si ese le quedara bien…y ya me soltarías?- pregunto Christian imaginándose a Henry con ese traje y lo bello que se vería.

-"nop…te aguntas otro rato así"- dijo Mai guiñándole un ojo y una sonrisa malévola.

-" O.O! mujer das miedo"- dijo el pobre teniendo miedo a que le haga algo y su integridad se vaya al caño en eso llega Serenity con Henry el cual miraba confundido esa citación.

-"Etto…me llamo señorita Valentine?"- pregunto Henry curioso y mas al ver a Christian amarrado a una silla-"o.o no me van hacer nada, cierto?"- ya se estaba asustando y Mai le tapo la boca a Christian…

-"No dulzura solo quiero probarte este traje"- Mai alzo el traje que ella escogió y le encanto la carita de confusión del mini gangrel-". eres divino…bueno como tu sabrás hoy habla un baile y pus me imagine que no tenias traje a si que tu amado me ayudo a buscar uno a tu medida"- señalo Mai al que seguía amarrado de una silla y negaba lo que había dicho la hermosa Giovanni (se nota que adora a Mai xD)

Serenity se marcho y dejo a mi neko en garras de Mai, ella lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a desvestirlo, lo cual el no se quejaba por que no sentía un mal presentimiento mientras el atado tenia un mal presentimiento, Mai continuo dejando a Henry en ropa interior y cogio un metro y le tomo las medidas casi regalándole una bella vista del gangrel a Christian…su traserito que es perfecto.

-"…¬…"- Christian

Mai seguía tomando medidas para luego colocarle el traje y le quedo perfecto, de largo, de ancho en todo…

-"uff…y es el único de esa talla…te salvaste primor"- dijo Mai halándole un cachete a Henry y darle un beso en la mejilla-"ve a cambiarte n.n"- pidió lo cual Henry hizo de una para que pudieran desatar a su amado, el cual volvió a tener mala cara.

-"Te vas a envejecer y eso que no lo hacemos xDD"- dijo burlona Mai soltando a Christian que se le iba a tirar encima a mai pa matarle pero en ese mismo instante regreso la criatura mas bella sobre la faz de la tierra n.n en pocas palabras mi Henry-" el baile es a las 8 y termina cuando marick y bakura no puedan tomar mas o sea a las diez de la mañana al igual que el amargado de aquí"- señalo y se despido para dejar nuevamente a esos dos solos.

-"Christian tu vas a estar?"- pregunto Henry tímidamente jugando con sus deditos y todo sonrojado.

-" Si…por que corazón?"- lo miro confundido.

-"Pus tu podrías bailar una pieza conmigo…claro si tu quieres"- Henry levanto su hermoso rostro y miro fijamente los bellos zafiros que tenia Christian por ojos.

-"Será todo un placer"- dijo caballerosamente arrodillándose frente a Henry y besarle el dorso de la mano-"Bailar con tal belleza"- sonrió picaramente haciendo que el mini en todo se sonrojara mas de lo que estaba.

-"Gracias…"-susurro Henry con la cabeza agachada y una sonrisa la cual se volvió asombro cuando christian poso una mano en su mejilla derecha sonrojada.

-"De nada…"- dijo con una tierna sonrisa y darle un eso en la frente e irse para terminar de hacer sus deberes los cuales fueron interrumpidos por Mai y sus problemas psicológicos los cuales son los mismos que los míos xD.

Henry suspiro muy happy dando vueltas y brincando con su traje en brazos y con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas…mientras tanto la zunga había visto todo desde primera fila y se le vino una idea a la cabeza de loca…El mini gangrel salio corriendo a su cuarto sin motar que ese moscorrofio lo seguía; este se sentó en al frente nuevamente al tocador y se volvió a arreglar los cabellos…

La tarde paso rápidamente para que diera inicio al baile, el cual loa hombre debían estar vestido de blanco con un antifaz negro y las doncellas de negro y el antifaz blanco, llegaban gente de suma importancia de cada bando para hablar sobre el tratado de paz entre clanes, humanos y cualquier otra criatura lo cual el Sabbat no estaba de acuerdo con esta estupidez de amor y paz entre todos, el salón de baile es enorme con un gran techo que tenia un hermosa pintura, al igual que sus paredes con los candelabros antiguos y su tapicería rojo oscuro y los marcos dorados…Rosenkreuz estaba en su cuarto organizándose mejor, su traje era un blanco impecable como de un coronel de guerra con los bordes de la camisa en dorado y el de las mangas; lo cual le resaltaba su perfecto cuerpo…

La zunga asquerosa entro a la torre del gangrel ya que este no se encontraba hay por que necesitaba la ayuda de Mai, así que la vieja esa vio el traje de Henry en la cama y saco unas tijeras y comenzó a cortarlo en pedazos y lo rompió completamente para que nadie lo pudiera arreglar…

-"Me las vas a pagar pequeña bestia"- se burlo como bruja sin trabajo y se fue mirando para todos lados para que nadie la hubiera visto salir y entrar d la torre.

Christian se dirigió al salón de baile, hay vio a Mana, Isis y serenity como todo unas doncellas, Marick y Bakura se veían por fin bien arreglados ya que Ryu y Malick los amenazaron y de una formo muy fea y Mahado también organizado con un traje sencillo con una pañoleta en el cuello que gente de clase alta pero a los que no vio fue a su lindo gatito y a Mai lo cual le daba una mala espina.

En los pasillos Henry arrastraba a Mai para que lo ayudara ya que no sabia como poderse ese traje por que tenia muchas cosas encima, subieron los quinientos escalones de la torre hasta llegar a la puerta y comenzarla abrir, pero cuando estaba abierta completamente encontraron en el suelo el traje hecho añicos sin probabilidades de salvarle la vida T-T

-"Por Ra quien hizo esto?"- se pregunto Mai tomando unos cuantos trozos del traje y no podía pensar quien hizo eso(a mi me paso lo mismo T-T pero con un chibi de Yami que hice para una puta cartelera de mí puto salón pero yo si se quien o quienes fueron las perras que me lo dañaron --) voltio a ver a Henry y lo vio muy triste por que ya no iba a poder bailar con Asenpasuchi…

-"snif…snif…ya no podré estas con mi Christian…buuuaaa"- Henry comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente lo cual Mai se levanto de una para tranquilizarlo por que se le asía que Christian tenia un radar para saber cuando su amado taba llorando…así que se le prendió el foco a Mai y coloco una mirada que daba mucho mellito, alzo a Henry del suelo y básicamente se lo llevo arrastrado hacia su alcoba.

-"Rosenkreuz que ocurre?"- le pregunto Isis por que vio que de una coloco un semblante muy frió…

-"No nada Ishtar"- Christian no estaba muy convencido hace poco le dio un escalofríos ni el hijuemama (les dije tiene radar u.u) y volvió a prestarle atención a la charla de Isis.

Mai se había terminado de arreglar y esperaba que Henry saliera del baño lo cual iba hacer una tarea muy difícil…

-"Henry sal…quiero ver como te quedo"- dijo Mai tocando la puerta y ya acabándosele la paciencia la cual era muy poca.

-"Yo no voy a salir con esto!"- grito Henry adentro del baño todo sonrojado por que no iba hacer el ridículo con eso…

-"O sales o te saco ¬¬"- dijo Mai muy enojadita tirando de una patada la puerta y agarro de un brazo a Henry el cual pataleaba y sentarlo para arreglarle el cabello, luego abrió un cofre donde tenia joyas, le coloco una gargantilla negra sin ningún detalle, luego un collar de perlas negras y una cadena largar con una hermosa cruz en ella-"Que kawaii n.n"- taba muy feliz con su obra…

Henry con mellito se vio al espejo y se shockeo parecía mujer ya que Mai, se le vino la brillante idea de colocarle vestido lo cual era mas fácil encontrar talla pa el, y hablando de vestido el que tenia puesto era un rojo apagado que a el le quedaba bien, es largo tapando las pies, algo pegado en las caderas lo cual lo molestaba mucho, el cuello era destapado mostrando mitad de los hombros y la clavícula para que dejara relucir su piel pálida (no es escotado por suerte n.n) y sus mangas eran largas solo se le veían las puntas de los dedos.Internamente el gangrel agradeció que Mai no le echara maquillaje ya que eso era lo único que le faltaba para parecer mas mujer que hombre.

-"No habías podido buscar un vestido no tan ajustado"- Henry taba con un poquito de mal genio y se bajaba el vestido para que no quedara tan pegado a su cuerpo eso le molestaba y para rematar se imagino todas esas miradas lujuriosas que iban a dirigirse a su retaguardia.

-"No…aparte le darás un regalo a Christian"- dijo Mai pegándole con un dedo en la nariz por ver le la cara de confusión.

-"Un regalo?...o.o¿?"- sobre la cabeza de Henry aparecieron un monto de signos de interrogación y coloco cara de frustración.

-"Sip…el cual es mostrarle bien tu cuerpo y trasero"-La diva saco un antifaz negro con los bordes rojos, se acerco al gangrel y se lo acomodo dejando que bastante cabello cayera en el rostro-"Vamos ahora al baile Henry"- dijo Mai extendiéndole la mano ya que a mi neko le costana caminar con zapatos de tacón, lo cual ante de irse busco los zapatos mas planos que hubiera en el ropero de Mai y se los coloco, para por fin caminar bien sin peligro de irse de cara al suelo…lo cual ya es costumbre para Henry.

La zunga llego donde Christian y le sonrió, pero este no le presto atención estaba mas concentrado en encontrar a su Henry, por que había escuchado unos comentarios demasiado desagradables y los manes que lo decían tenían cara de pervertidos así que por el bien de su kawaii vampiro lo buscaría y no se despegaría de el en ningún momento.

En ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una bellísima Mai dejando a todos boquiabiertos y a Joey con la quijada en el suelo por ver a su pareja tan sexy y atrás de ella según todos los presentes apareció una bella "chica" con un traje rojo ya que por el antifaz no le veían bien el rostro…Christian quedo boquiabierto ya que era muy hermosa pero se sacudió la cabeza ya que al que amaba era a su Henry el cual seguía sin aparecer, la chica se acerco a Christian con un paso determinado.

Henry reía internamente ya que nadie lo reconoció ni siquiera su amado que estaba boquiabierto, este se acerco a Christian, el cual lo miraba extrañamente y la zunga bajo la guardia por que prefería que cualquier mujer estuviera con este que ese animal de Tudor…Henry hizo una reverencia a christian y comenzó a sonar la música…

-"Bailaría esta pieza conmigo"- pidió amablemente suavizando su voz para que Christian no lo reconociera, lo cual funciono perfectamente, pero este negó la cabeza…

-"Lo siento señorita le prometía a una persona que bailaría con este y con nadie mas"- en los labios de Henry se coloco una gran sonrisa ya que su amado Christian es muy fiel así el…

-"No se preocupe no nos demoraremos"- Henry tomo una mano de Christian y lo llevo al centro de la pista y le coloco la mano en la cintura-"No sea tímido"- sonrió levemente sintiendo el un estremecimiento que venia del cuerpo de Christian.

-"Esta coqueteando conmigo, no es así?"- pregunto Christian seriamente bailando con Henry sin enterarse de que era el, y Mai abrazaba fuertemente a Joey estrujándolo con sus pechonalidades, estaba muy feliz ya que don amargadin no se había dado cuenta de que bailaba con su lindo gatito.

-"Tal vez si talvez no…eso lo dejo a usted"- volvió a sonreír y se acerco mas al cuerpo de Christian el cual no soportaba el atrevimiento de la "chica" le tomo el brazo y la saco del baile llevándola al jardín para que nadie chismoseara, Henry se quejo levemente ya que le dolía la muñeca y se dio cuenta de que se le fue la mano e iba a conocer el lado enojado de su amada flor de asenpasuchi, el cual lo tiro al suelo y lo miro con unos ojos muy fríos…

-"Ahora me va a escuchar"- dijo con una voz que daba mellito, lo que ocasiono que Henry temblara un poco…

**Shingryu Inazuma: **n.n no te preocupes ya se que lo tuviste que enviar de esa forma pero de todas maneas espero que te guste este cap.

**Continuara…xDD**

Haz ofrecido una digna resistencia Mortal, pero ahora la caza ha terminado!


	8. Chapter 8

**UN DESTINO INCIERTO**

**POR: **

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

**Disclaimer: **yugioh, Yami ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¬¬ rayos!!...sino a Kazuki Takahashi… ¿WHY?!!! T.T

**Capitulo 8**

Christian el cual no soportaba el atrevimiento de la "chica" le tomo el brazo y la saco del baile llevándola al jardín para que nadie chismoseara, Henry se quejo levemente ya que le dolía la muñeca y se dio cuenta de que se le fue la mano e iba a conocer el lado enojado de su amada flor de asenpasuchi, el cual lo tiro al suelo y lo miro con unos ojos muy fríos…

-"Ahora me va a escuchar"- dijo con una voz que daba mellito, lo que ocasiono que Henry temblara un poco y retrocediera, comenzó a zafarse el antifaz pero Mai le puso muchas pinzas para que se sostuviera y le costaba trabajo quitarlas-"No quiero que se me vuelva a acercar has entendido?!!!"- le grito fuertemente, a Henry le brotaron una lagrimas en sus ojos ya que le dolió eso que dijo Christian.

Este iba a seguir alegando cuando vio que la "chica" se puso de pies, Henry sabía que christian estaba así por que no lo había visto supuestamente, este se le tiro encima lo que ocasiono que Rosenkreuz perdiera el equilibrio y se fuera de espalda al suelo (por fin mis abachos pucca T-T) y lo beso apasionadamente sin pensarlo soltar metió su mano debajo de la camiseta de este y acariciarle su pecho tan pero tan perfecto que ya estoy babeando yo xD.

Christian se lo intentaba quitar de encima pero no podía así que cerró los ojos y rogó que Henry no apareciera y viera dicha escena, hablando de gatos a Henry le encantaba el pecho de su amado lo que ocasiono que le salieran las orejas y cola lo cual lo llevo a suavizar el abrazo…Christian no paso desapercibida la falta de fuerza así que sin remordimiento lo empujo bastante fuerte lo cual lo mando contra un muro; Henry cayo al suelo un poco adolorido.

-"Tonto!!!"- dijo Henry débilmente sobandose la espalda y con sus orejitas y cola para abajo todo achantado.

-"Eso le pasa por se tan atrevida"- Christian estaba demasiado furioso y cuando lo vio directamente vio unas orejas y cola negras las cuales se le hacían demasiado familiar corrió a si la "chica" esta verla bien y noto que estaba haciendo pucheros que se le hicieron familiares también-"Henry…?"- acerco sus manos al rostro y le quito el antifaz antes de que Henry se diera cuenta y no pudo alegar.

El Assamita quedo anonadado ya que había azotado contra un muro a su amado el cual seguía haciendo pucheros.

-"Mmm…tarado…"- seguía haciendo pucheros y miraba feo a Christian-"Yo kelia seguir bailando contigo"- le saco la lengua lo cual Christian aprovecho y se la mordió.

-"Perdón gatito"- sonrió entre pícaro y tierno y le mordió una oreja de gato, lo que ocasiono que Henry se estremeciera completamente-"Volvamos a bailar"- tomo el antifaz de este y se lo coloco ayudándolo a levantar dirigiéndose nuevamente al castillo sin que nadie se enterara que esa "doncella" era el gangrel mas kawaii de todos…ambos comenzaron a bailar y Henry apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Christian para relajarse.

-"Perdón por lo que hice Christian"- se disculpo Henry abrazando mas a su amado por el cuello.

-"No te preocupes…pero quien te puso ese vestido el cual te queda muy bien debo decir, y el traje que saco Mai donde esta?"- pregunto Christian viendo esa carita tan angelical y divina que tenia MI Henry no de Christian xD (**Chr: **¬¬ aja…,** YR: **yo tengo mas derecho sobre el que tu querido xD, **Chr: **¬¬grrr).

-"Pus Mai ya que cuando llegamos a mi cuarto todo el traje estaba vuelto añicos así que ella me escogió por que dijo que a ti te iba a gustar"- dijo Henry todo rojo sintiendo que Christian apoyaba sus dos manos en el trasero de su vampiro sin ninguna pena ni nada por el estilo-"Tus manos?"- dijo este todo rojo.

-"Que pasa con ellas?"- le apretó muy fuerte el trasero haciéndolo levantar y morderse el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar para que no se le escapara ningún gemido-"Mmmm…este vestido te hace ver mas delicioso…me dieron ganas de comerte"- dijo Christian con una mirada de Hentai lamiéndole los labios a Henry que tenían un poquito de sangre.

-"Eres un…depravado"- dijo Henry con un poco de dificultad por el masaje tan indecente que le daban en la retaguardia-" Por que no vamos a mi cuarto?"- pidió sumamente sonrojado y ya comenzaba a excitarse.

-"Nop…es mas divertido aquí"- dejo decir Christian con una sonrisa picara, soltando el trasero de Henry para posar sus manos en la cintura de el y seguir bailando tranquilamente-"Mejor seguimos bailando ya que te lo prometí"- este movía el cuerpo de Henry al compás de la música.

El Gangrel asintió y toda la noche bailaron, Christian a veces descansaba para poder tomar Ron antes de que el par de locos lo dejaran sin nada, Henry se quito las putas sandalias por que le dolían mucho los pies por que apretaban demasiado, la fiesta fue demasiado larga ya que mucho vampiros querían bailar con la "doncella" que estuvo con Rosenkreuz toda la noche, el cual miraba muy feo a todo extraño que se acercara a Henry cuando descansaba, los tipos intentaron como sesenta veces invitarlo a bailar pero Christian con su cara de ogro asustaba a cualquiera hasta a Marick…Era alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana todos los invitados ya se habían marchado los únicos que quedaban en la sala era Marick y Bakura cantando _Nadie es eterno en el mundo_ mientras brindaban con las botellas de: Whiskey, Ron viejo de Caldas, Tequila y Aguardiente, en un rincón sentado en una silla se encontraba Christian que tenia en su regazo un Henry dormido, El Assamita le coloco su chaqueta ya que asía mucho frío y no quería que su gato se resfriara, este bostezo y decidió ya marcharse a su cuarto y dejar en el de el a su koi.

Se levanto de la silla llevando en brazos un Henry que se le acurruco para sentir más el calor corporal lo cual lo hizo sonreír por verlo así tan dulce parecía un bebe y antes de irse patio a Marick y a Bakura para que se levantaran y no vomitaran en el suelo, continuando su camino i ver si no había moros en la costa y se fue a la torre, abrió con dificultad la puerta ya que Henry seguía muy dormido nada lo despertaba entro y con el pie cerro la puerta, dirigiéndose así la cama y acostándolo lentamente para sacarle el jubón del ropero lo cual festejo por que iba a desnudar a Henry, regreso junto a el sentándolo para recostarlo sobre su pecho y que le quedara mas fácil con su tarea; primero le quito los collares que tenia puesto y luego desabotono el vestido de la espalda y lo comenzó a deslizarlo por todo el cuerpo hasta que lo tuvo en ropa interior y literalmente quedo babeando otra vez y en ese estado le coloco el jubón y recostándolo otra vez cubriéndolo con la sabana.

Antes de dejarlo en el lecho solo le dio un beso en esos pequeños labios rosas entreabiertos tan tentadores para Christian, el cual muy afortunado se gano esa criatura tan divina a una corta edad la cual era un poco ignorante del amor tan grande que le profesaba.

-"Henry…"- Christian estaba completamente ido admirando las finas facciones de su koi el cual en esos dormía placidamente acurrucándose e involuntariamente con una mano de el se poso sobre una del Assamita, este la apretó y siguió durmiendo; Christian sonrió levemente y vio que comenzaba a salir el sol así que decidió que ya era hora de dormir y descansar bastante por que o si no se saldrían unas ojeras espantosas.

Este observo por última vez el rostro de Henry tan apacible como si en esta vida no hubiera de que preocuparse…

Henry se movía varias veces en su cama sin saberlo algo lo incomodaba y no sabia por que, tenias unos enormes deseos de comer carne de humano pero intentaba contenerse por que sabia que en el lugar que se encontraba no podía darse ese lujo al igual que los demás vampiros, el gangrel se levanto un poco alterado sudando con los colmillos afueras por la tensión que tenia de probar sangre de vírgenes y comerse su carne ya que este tipo de vampiro que es Henry es mitad bestia y en bastantes ocasiones le salen el instinto animal. Él Gangrel se sujeto fuertemente la cabeza mordiéndose los labios por la desesperación que tenia y por eso se mordió fuertemente el brazo hasta enterrarse los colmillos para tranquilizar sus deseos de caza.

Su pantera Yami se alzo del suelo y salio por la ventana para ir a cazar pero Henry no podía permitir que su mascota hiciera eso por que si no se lo matarían, levantándose rápidamente de la cama tomo un abrigo colocando se también unas calzas salio corriendo detrás de el abriendo y cerrando de golpe la puerta la cual escucho el Assamita y vio la sombra de Henry correr asía afuera del castillo.

-"Que estará haciendo?"- se pregunto así mismo Christian corriendo tras el sin que se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Christian siguió a Henry hasta el bosque el cual estaba muy oscuro y tenia una gran capa de neblina que no dejaba ver nada, así que decidió usar su olfato, el cual capto el aroma de unos humanos y luego un grito desgarrador pidiendo piedad la cual parece que no fue concebida, se dirigió asía donde provenían esos grito y al llegar vio dos muchachitas muertas y en la escena del crimen se encontraba presentes Henry y su pantera la cual se lamía las patas pero no había probado ni un solo trozo de carne de las chicas.

Miro a Henry y noto que tenia los colmillos afuera y una expresión de querer comérselas pero su moral no lo dejaba, Christian observaba a ver si este se llevaba por su naturaleza de gangrel o por su moral la cual perdió muy rápidamente, Henry se acerco a los dos cuerpos lentamente, levantando uno y despejarle el cuello, se relamió y saco mas los colmillos y sus garras, sin darse cuenta Henry clavo sus colmillos en ese cuello y le succiono toda la sangre dejando el cuerpo pálido para dirigirse al otro y hacer lo mismo con el otro cuerpo dejándolo también pálido, pero Henry coloco una sonrisa sádica sacando sus garras, tomo un brazo de uno de los cuerpo y lo arranco haciendo que la sangre se desparramara en todo el piso aun así no se convertía en bestia ya que no había la necesidad y no sentía ningún peligro alguno.

Cuando iba a comerse ese pedazo de brazo, Christian se le tiro encima y se lo arrebato haciendo que a Henry se le dilataran los ojos lo que ocasiono que perdiera la razón.

-" Cálmate Henry!!"- la grito Christian sujetándole los manos pero perdió el control ya que Henry con las garras le arranco la camisa dejándole el pecho al aire, sonrió tirándosele encima y lo mordió fuertemente en el hombro enterrándole en su totalidad los colmillos y succionar gran parte de su sangre-" AHG!!!"- un gemido de dolor salio de su boca cayendo así tras con un Henry que aun no volvía en si, saco sus colmillos dejando se boca llena de sangre al igual que el hombro de Christian sangraba abundantemente sin detenerse.

El Assamita veía borroso pero aun así se sentó abrazando a Henry, el cual comenzó a patalear para que lo soltara, este suspiro y le agarro el trasero fuertemente, lo cual hizo que el gangrel gimiera fuertemente sonrojándose y gracias a eso volvió a la normalidad sin saber en donde se encontraba.

-"Etto…onde toy?"- se pregunto así mismo hasta que sintió la sangre en su boca y manos y mirar frente a el vio a Christian que lo abrazaba y en su hombro derecho sangraba mucho-"Christian!!"- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Estoy bien Neko"- le acaricio los cabellos y lo beso en la frente antes de que cayera nuevamente al suelo-"Me…me siento muy cansado…"- dijo con algo de dificultad, Henry respiro onde, se sentó en las caderas de Christian acercándose hacia el hombro de este.

-"Por lo menos haré que cure esta herida"- dijo Henry acercándose mas, el assamita miraba lo que asía este, saco su lengua y comenzó a lamer la sangre con sus ojos un poco cerrados, Christian le encantaba sentir esa lengua tocar su piel.

Henry termino de limpiar la sangre y se quedo un buen rato lamiendo la abertura que le quedo, haciendo que se pareciera un gato, Christian sonrió levemente, con su mano dirigió la cabeza de su amado así su cuello que también lo lamió muy gustoso.

-"Mmm…con estos doctores siempre me enfermaría"- dijo Christian sintiendo esa lengua tibia de Henry en su cuello, eso le encantaba era tremendamente excitante para el, aunque muchos seria como una aventura de masoquistas pero a el le valía huevo o sea no le importaba en absoluto mientras tuviera a su lado a ese hermoso gato.

Este separo a Henry de su cuello y le acaricio el rostro dándole un beso en la frente ocasionando que se sonrojara todo.

-"Te pones rojo con nada"- dijo Christian burlón haciendo que Henry le diera la espalda un poco ofendido, este lo tomo de los hombros y lo zarandeo muy divertido

-" . Christian tengo una duda…como te hiciste esa herida?"- Henry se organizo un poquito mareado pero aun así estaba bien y miro a los ojos al assamita, el cual los rasgo más de lo habitual-" Dime?"- repitió el gangrel confundido.

-"Fuiste tu"- dejo decir sencillamente viendo el rostro de de frustración de Henry y de dolor por saber que el le hizo eso a su amado.

-"Como lo hice?"- pregunto con los ojos llorosos desgarrando la parte de de a bajo y las mangas de su jubón para poder vendar a Christian-" Y también mate a las niñas?"- pregunto muy preocupado.

-"Si pero es normal ya que todavía no te has acostumbrado a dejar de probar sangre de vírgenes"- dijo Christian viendo como Henry terminaba de vendarle el hombro y abrazarlo en forma de disculpa.

-"No fue mi intención lastimarte…snif…snif"- Henry comenzó a sollozar se sentía muy culpable de lo que le había hecho.

-"Lo se Henry"- se separo un poco de el y le limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos y la sangre que tenia aun en su comisura, el gangrel se levanto dándole la espalda a Christian para ir por su pantera pero de la nada Christian lo Halo del brazo, saco sus colmillos y mordió el cuello de este.

-"Awwwww!!"- Henry grito de dolor y quedo inconciente en los brazos de Christian que le lamía el cuello para quitarle la sangre que quedo y ver que dejo a este mas pálido, la pantera de este se acerco al Assamita y le gruño para que soltara a su amo.

-"Tu sabes que sin tu amo eres una mascota cualquiera"- dijo Christian cargando a Henry y dirigirse al castillo seguido por el animal-"Perdón Henry pero es por tu bien"- estaba cabizbajo viendo esa tez tan pálida.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta entro al castillo y llevo a la torre a Henry que seguía inconciente, lo que había hecho Christian era como pararle los deseos tan grandes de sangre ya que así no se repetiría algo como lo de esta noche, recostó al gangrel y antes de arroparlo le vendo el cuello para que nadie se enterara o preguntara lo que le paso en el cuello.

-"Se que eso te dolió chibi"- dijo Christian un poco triste retirándole el cabello del rostro y darle un beso en la boca-"buenas noches mi angelito"- lo arropo y se marcho por fin a su cuarto para descansar de esa noche tan movida que tuvo.

Suspiro aliviado y se dirigió hacia el baño, necesitaba desestrezar su cuerpo y lo mejor que había era el agua fría, entro a este y comenzó a desvestirse y quitarse el vendaje improvisado que le coloco Henry, lentamente se sumergió en el agua que llego hasta su hombro que le comenzó arder, se miro mejor la herida y vio que tenia un gran moretón ahí, coloco sus mano izquierda sobre el y se mordió el labio inferior ya que le dolía mucho aunque no se lo haya dicho a su Henry.

-"Mi Henry…"- dijo viendo el techo y recordando esa mirada maligna que tenia el gangrel en su rostro, este se hundió completamente al agua para poder despejar su mente y poder ir a dormir tranquilamente lo cual parecía una tarea muy difícil.

Mientras tanto a los alrededores del castillo había una manada de los asquerosos nosferatus merodeando para poder agarrar al pequeño gangrel y que les sirva para las metas que tenían…Lo cual seria catastrófico para el gangrel, el mundo y para su ser amado el cual no sabe cuales son los lados malos de lo que tiene su amado Henry.

**Continuara…xDD**

Uff…eso si es filosofar parce xD en fin espero que les haya agradado este capitulo y con muxias ansias esperare sus reviews n.n

**Shingryu Inazuma: **Hoa!!!! XDD que achendo de tu vida?!!!...o.o mentiras ignórame me puse muy happy n.nU…y si puedes bailar con Asenpasuchi y mas de una pieza, secuéstralo ¬¬ ya que no me suelta a MI Henry y yo kelo bailar con el T-T buuuaaa…si quieres amárralo a la pata de tu cama y viólalo te doy rienda suelta en lo que se venga de tus ideas locas xD y te quiero agradecer por estar siempre presente en mis fic…snif…snif me puse sentimental xD arigato!!

**Haz ofrecido una digna resistencia Mortal, pero ahora la caza ha ne!!!! n.n**


	9. Chapter 9

**UN DESTINO INCIERTO**

**POR: **

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Christian x Henry

**Disclaimer: **yugioh, Yami ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¬¬ rayos!!...sino a Kazuki Takahashi… ¿WHY?!!! T.T

**Capitulo 9**

Todos los vampiros, humanos y bestias míticas estaban reunidos en la sala, ya que la situación se empeoraba aunque los nosferatus eran y serán débiles los superaban en numero y la mayoría que estaban en el castillo no podían pelear o no sabían como así que son un carga ya que se les tendría que buscar un refugio y protegerlos hasta que se termine la pelea, Christian escuchaba muy atento todo lo que decía Mahado para poder idear una buena táctica para poder proteger toda esa manada de inútiles y también proteger cien por ciento a su lindo Gato que estaba a su lado pero le daba risa ya que al pequeño le daba mucha pereza escuchar toda esa carreta del mago…bueno quien no le aburre eso? A todo el mundo sin excepciones.

En fin el gangrel Henry no le ponía atención ya que aun Christian no le decía por que lo había mordido, si tenia tanta hambre le hubiera pedido permiso, para evitarse tomarlo por sorpresa, bueno este se entero que fue Christian ya que es lo mas obvio ya que este tenia vuelvo a decir radar para saber si hacen llorar a Henry o le quieren meter mano así que lógicamente fue el Assamita dueño, amo y seño de Henry, lo cual debería dejar de soñar por que bien sabe que Henry es mío ¬¬ y en vez en cuando le dejo que le meta mano xD.

El problema que hay con las mordidas es que ambos le dejaron morados en la parte del cuerpo que mordieron de su amante, pus a Christian le valió madre ya que a tenido peores moretones que ese, así que lo tomo todo a la ligera pero en cambio Henry no le ha dirigido ni una sola palabra en lo que a transcurrido del día ni siquiera un suspiro ni de piedad le regalo una mirada, ya que cuando se despertó le dolía de sobremanera el cuello, se lo toco y noto que tenia una venda la cual emanaba el aroma de Christian ¬ el cual es demasiado…0 en fin no lo tengo que decir por ya muchas saben n.n volviendo con la historia…Henry se fue a mirar en el espejo y vio una gran moretón en su cuello y dos orificios sin saber como le paso eso así que echando cabeza el recordó que su amada flor de Asenpasuchi xD le enterró sus lindos colmillos sin su consentimiento y para que el hizo lo mismo y Christian no se quejo si no que lo disfruto xDD.

Christian seguía observando a Henry que le evitaba la mirada, cuando por fin después de medio siglo Mahado termino de echar tanta carreta y fin de la condenada reunión la cual ocasiono que Joey y Bakura salieran con el procesador quemado, con la única neura podrida que tenían quedo muerta después de esa reunión.

Henry se quedo sentado ya que Christian le hizo brujería y lo dejo congelado sin que nadie lo sospechara…

-" ¬¬ por que putas me congelaste?!!"- pregunto Henry enojado y a la misma vez hacer pucheros.

-"No no eso no es léxico para un niño tan lindo como tu, te tengo que castigar"- sonrió de forma sádica haciendo aparecer varias góticas de sudor detrás de la cabeza de Henry ya que le preocupaba su virginidad que de milagro duro tanto, Christian tomo a Henry de la cintura y lo sentó en sus piernas pero tenia unas ganas enormes de cogerlo a nalgazos pero se contuvo por ser tan buena gente, así que con mucha paciencia comenzó de desabotonarle la camisa a Henry y verle el pecho tan pálido que tenia pero en el centro de este noto algo que antes no tenia: era un tatuaje de un cruz la cual tenia una rosa en la mitad, ambos eran de color negro, al Assamita se le hizo muy familiar pero no sabia por que mas tarde lo investigaría pero en esos momentos su gangrel se veía demasiado comestible y no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad.

-" Sigues enojado conmigo?"- pregunto con un tono burlón haciendo enrojecer a Henry pero de la ira, así que le voltio el rostro sin contestarle nada-"A si con que estamos con la ley del hielo"- dijo de forma retadora y Henry seguía sin hablarle, así que le tomo el rostro fuertemente para poderle admirar esos hermosos rubíes que tenia de ojos, sujetaba la mandíbula con mas fuerza para abrirle la boca. Henry miraba confundido he intentaba cerrar su boca pero su amado no lo dejaba, ya que le miraba los colmillitos que tenia lo cual se le hacia gracioso ya que Henry es un gangrel, lo acerco mas a el hasta tenerlo nariz contra nariz y sin aviso introdujo su lengua en la boca del gangrel ocasionando que se sonrojara e intentara deshacer el hechizo pero no podía y sin aceptarlo no lo quería quitar ya que Christian lo comenzó a besar muy tiernamente haciendo que se derritiera por las caricias que hacia la lengua de este en su paladar.

-"Aww…que pretendes?"- gimió Henry el cual pudo por fin moverse y ver a los ojos a Rosenkreuz que aun tenia esa mirada picara-"Por que me miras así?"- dijo con mellito.

-"Es que me estoy imaginando todo lo que te quiero hacer ¬_U_¬ "- la mirada que tenia parecía de un violador empedernido detrás de su presa, el cual es mi kawaii Henry.

-"…o///o y-y que cosas son?"- a Henry le dio complejo de tartamudo y sin pensarlo salio a correr pero Christian lo agarro de una pata lo que ocasiono que se estampillara en el piso y quedara pose porno dejándolo una espectacular vista de su trasero a Christian-" x.x me podrías dejar levantar, shi?"-

-"Fíjate que tengo tan buena vista que no me quiero arrepentir "- dijo Christian divertido levantándolo sin ningún esfuerzo dejándolo otra vez sentado en sus piernas y Henry con todos los cabellos en la cara, ocultando sus pucheros ya que esa forma d e levantarlo le lastimo un poco las espalda.

-" Dime Christian tu me quieres matar apunta de golpes?"- pregunto Henry sobandose la espalda para luego organizarse la camisa y los cabellos para organizarse mejor en las piernas de este.

-"Henry tengo una duda?"- inquirió Christian metiendo sus dos manos entre la camisa de Henry y posarlas en su pecho-"Desde cuando tienes ese tatuaje?" – noto la cara de duda de Henry.

-"Cual?..."- pregunto abriéndose completamente la camisa y notar ese extraño símbolo, lo cual lo confundió ya que anoche no lo tenia-" o.o no tengo idea"- respondió todo confundido recostándose en el pecho de Christian ya que era tan calido que eso lo volvía loco.

-"Si mal no me acuerdo tu no tenias eso"- Christian coloco su semblante serio y comenzó a cavilar en donde putas había vista ese extraño símbolo, y ayudaba mas a su memoria manosear el pecho de Henry.

En eso llega Joey lo que hace que Christian se levante rápidamente mandando al suelo a Henry que se volvo a estampillar, Joey quedo traumado y prefirió guardarse su opinión…

-"Rosenkreuz, Mahado te manda esto"- joey le extiende una carta a Christian, el cual la toma rápidamente y hecha a Joey como perro pa que no estorbe mas de lo que lo hace de por si. El assamita abrió la carta: la cual era una misión para infiltrarse en el castillo de los nosferatus y arruinarles sus planes por completo, este estaba atónito, ya sabía para que lo mandaban pero no quería dejar solo a Henry era muy peligroso para su seguridad.

Henry miraba desde le suelo la expresión de Christian, para serles honesta a el gangrel no le gustaba cuando tomaba esa actitud ya que no le parecía a la misma persona…

-"Puchu tas bien?"- le pregunto con pucheros y abrazándolo de la espalda haciendo estremecer a Rosenkreuz.

-"Claro chibi no te preocupes"- le sonrió y le acaricio loas cabellos para que no se preocupara-"Solamente que tengo que ir a una misión"-termino de decir colocándose al frente de el y cargarlo como bebe para mirarlo tiernamente.

-"Cuídate, shii?"- dijo con ojitos llorosos ya sin saberlo tenia un mal presentimiento en todo esto, así que lo abrazo fuertemente-"Tengo miedo…"- dejo decir muy ido sorprendiendo un poco a Christian.

-"Miedo de que?"- le alzo el rostro viéndole lagrimas en sus ojos, Henry agacho la vista sonrojándose para luego acercarse a este y darle un pequeño pico en los labios y recostando la cabeza en el pecho-"nada me va pasar te lo aseguro"- lo dejo en el piso y comenzó a marcharse pero de la nada se detuvo, Henry lo miraba extrañado hasta que de repente como flash; Christian se devolvió y se lo comió un buen rato en besos hasta dejarlo sin aire…el gangrel estaba todo rojo y por le comisura de sus labios estaba un hilito de saliva y sangre ya que el assamita le había mordido los labios.

-"De-de perderte"-Henry dijo con un poco de dificultad por que aun le faltaba aire por tremendo beso.

-"Jamás me perderás"- Christian le sonrió y por fin se fue dejando al gangrel solo en la sala, el assamita coloco su semblante frío y muy determinado fue al despacho de Mahado para hablar de cierta orden en la condenada carta; subió varias escaleras y cruzo como veinte pasillos hasta llegar al lugar deseado y como Christian es tan refinado le pego una patada a la puerta y la mando al suelo asustando de sobremanera al mago que estaba muy concentrado en unos papeles, se acerco al escritorio y dejo la carta hay…

-" Quien te crees?"- dijo furiosos Rosenkreuz rasgando mas sus ojos esperando las respuesta del condenado mago-"Habla de una vez!!!"- levanto del cuello al mago, el cual estaba muy tranquilo.

-"No quieres proteger a Henry de los nosferatus?"- dejo decir sencillamente soltándose del agarre del Assamita que seguía de malas y se alejo un poco de este.-"No te preocupes el vendrá y lo cuidara por ti"- se sentó nuevamente detrás del escritorio.

-"Quien?...¿Karol?"- pregunto confundido Christian apareciendo encima de su cabeza un montón de signos de interrogación ya que se le pego la idioteces de Bakura.

-"No tarado…Azrael…"- dijo de malas el mago revisando nuevamente todo ese papeleo y ni siquiera mirar a Rosenkreuz.

-"Un Brujah?? Y que hace ese tipo aquí"- dijo también de malas christian tomando asiento y mirar asía la ventana.

-"Y por que te refieres de esa forma hacía el si es tu "amigo"- dice Mahado viéndolo seriamente haciendo que Christian alzara una ceja.

-"¬¬U es que…aun le debo plata…"- dijo Christian rascándose la mejilla con un dedo y aparecieron varias gotitas detrás de el por la cara de ogro que coloco Mahado, la cual eran mas feas que las del Assamita-"Y luego el amargado soy yo"- se mofo un poco colocándose de pies para ir nuevamente onde su gatito.

-"Para donde vas Rosenkreuz?"- pregunto el mago a el Assamita abrir la puerta y ni siquiera lo voltio a ver.

-"Voy a arreglar mis cosas y despedirme de Henry"- dijo Christian ya saliendo del despacho del mago el cual cuando se cerro la puerta suspiro pesadamente, estaba muy preocupado de las cosas que podía pasar…el assamita iba tranquilamente por los pasillos cuando fue empujado por Mai que iba con mucha prisa y se notaba muy preocupada, y hacía donde se dirigía hacia donde Christian había dejado a su lindo gatito, este abrió los ojos en par en par y salio corriendo en la misma dirección pero antes de llegar atropello como cien personas ya que estaba muy preocupado y al llegar vio a Isis haciendo unos cuantos hechizo a su Henry, el cual le daba la espalda.

Christian se coloco adelante dé el y pudo ver que se sostenía el cuello, estaba mas pálido de lo acostumbrado y sus ojos estaban dilatados por completo.

-"Henry que te pasa?!!!"- pregunto asustado Christian tomando de los hombros al gangrel y zarandearlo-

-"Me-me…a-ahogo…"- dijo en un susurro Henry haciéndosele mas escaso el oxigeno en sus pulmones…este se iba decayendo mas, ya hasta veía doble-"Christ…"-el Assamita recostó a Henry en el suelo y echo a todo mundo para que no Chismosearan, Marick junto con Bakura cerraron las puertas y las cortinas de las ventanas para siguieran con el procedimiento ¿de que? De algo ya que no se aun xD. Christian le desabotono la camisa a Henry dejándole el pecho descubierto y lentamente se acerco a los labios de su gato y le dio respiración boca a boca para intentar que le llegara aire a sus pulmones, el separarse presionar con sus dos manos el pecho de este.

-"Espero que funcione"- se dijo muy preocupado christian tomando con sus manos el rostro de Henry y ver lo más que estaba…pero una silueta grande se coloca detrás del Assamita.

-"Eso no funcionara Rosenkreuz…"- dijo alguien detrás del nombrado que de una giro a ver quien era…lo cual lo sorprendió, estaba frente a el Azrael un brujah errante que no necesita de los mismos de su especie para demostrar que es uno de los mas fuertes.

-"A que te refieres?"- pregunto muy confundido Christian tomando en sus brazos al Henry que respiraba menos, cuando de repente escucho un gruñido de este, aruño el pecho de Christian dañándole la ropa y dejándole unas impresionantes marcas. Henry estaba en una esquina con una expresión de rabia, con sus ojos completamente rojos y en sus garras la sangre de Christian, alzo sus garras y se las lamió probando así nuevamente la sangre de este-"Henry que te pasa?"- estaba confundido con esa actitud de Henry, al cual se le acercaba Marick y Bakura pero con un extraño campo de energía los mando contra la pared dejándolos inconscientes.

-"Esta sangre es deliciosa"- sonrió sádicamente Henry con los ojos mas dilatados, dándole una apariencia temible, Christian coloco una mano en su pecho ya que su lindo gangrel seguía lamiéndose las garras y excitándose con el sabor de la sangre, cuando termino de lamerse decidió acercarse lentamente al Assamita que se alejaba de este, sin saberlo Christian se sentía un poco intimidado con esa actitud de Henry y no sabia por que, tenia un aura maligna que lo hacía sentirse débil y sumiso pero no era solamente el, Bakura tenia una cara de debilidad abrazando a Marick que tenia los ojos cerrados, el único que no se inmutaba era Azrael, ya que le poseía también una aura maligna que parecía competir con la del gangrel.

-"Aléjate de mi"- dijo Christian quedando arrinconado a la pared viendo como Henry se acercaba cada vez mas hasta atraparlo con sus brazos-"Que pretendes?"- el Assamita sin saber por que se desvaneció cayendo al suelo arrodillado mas débil.

-"Me encantan los hombres tan obedientes"- Henry se sentó en las caderas de Christian y recorrió con su lengua la herida que le hizo a este en el pecho y acariciar la espalda-"Tu eres solamente mió"- dijo con una risa de sadismo, saco sus garras y desgarro mas el traje de Christian (se lo quiere violar o.o) y con una uña comenzó a marcar el hombro de Christian con una H y una T entrelazadas, haciendo sangrar abundantemente al assamita pero antes de terminar…Azrael tomo del cabello a Henry alzándolo del suelo ocasionando que varios rasgos cambiaran por lo de una bestia.

-"Cálmate gangrel…"- ordeno el brujah pero aun así no funcionaba ya que Henry estaba perdiendo su compostura por completo y de un zarpazo se soltó de Azrael y comenzó a gruñir…

-"Grrrrrrrrr…"- tenia sus colmillos afuera y tomo postura de gato erizado pensando que estaba amenazado por los sujetos que estaban en ese cuarto, retrocedió lentamente y toparse con el pecho de Christian voltio a mirar así dándole oportunidad a los otros para que lo agarraran…-"Chris…tian"- dijo débilmente cayendo inconciente en los brazos de Bakura…El assamita cogio de una a Henry sin siquiera dejar que Bakura lo admirara, ni que pudiera sentir su aroma.

-"Henry…mi lindo gatito"- dijo Christian acariciando el rostro del gangrel, el cual sus facciones volvieron a la normalidad, lo organizo mejor en sus brazos apoyando la cabeza del pequeño en su hombro y acariciarle el cuello tranquilamente-"Que rayos paso?"- la pregunta iba dirigida a Azrael que en esos momentos había desaparecido, sorprendiéndolo ya que Bakura ni enterado ya que ayudaba a Marick para que se colocara de pies ya que aun estaba medio sonso por el golpe.

-"Que rayos paso?"- pregunto Marick sobandose la cabeza y mirar acusadoramente a Christian que estaba babeando…o.o DIGO!! Admirando a Henry dormir.

-"No se…y no me importa solo quiero tener a Henry a salvo"-Christian beso a Henry dándose cuenta de que-"O.O esta…ronroneando?"- el pobre ya quedo mas traumado, acerco su oído al pecho de Henry y si; efectivamente había prendido el motor mauchi (yo le digo así cuando mis gatas ronronean cuando están sleep n.n)…Christian suspiro y decidió llevarlo al cuarto sin opinar nada…

-"…o.o…o.o!!!..."- Marick y Kura no salían del shock aun por lo tarados que son xD.

En fin…el Assamita subía las escaleras muy concentrado sin darse cuenta que Mana le hizo una zancadilla lo que ocasiono que se fuera de cara al suelo y apachurrara a mi Henry…

-" x.x que putas paso?"- pregunto medio rip apachurrando mas a Henry, el cual movió sus brazos y tomo del cuello a Christian y por pura inercia se acerco a el y lo beso apasionadamente-"OxO…mmm!!!!"- El assamita se sorprendió completamente, se levanto con un poco de dificultad por que tenia un gato agarrado de su cuello, se separo del beso y vio que seguía en el mundo de los sueños y ronroneando…aun.

Rosenkreuz retomando su camino matando con la mirada a la pobre Mana que se fue achantada a su cuarto…Christian cerro los ojos sintiendo una tenue brisa que se colaba entre las pequeñas aberturas de los ladrillos de las paredes adornadas solamente con candelabros y banderas rojas con la insignia de la alianza de los vampiros y humanos

Azrael se encontraba en la oficina de Mahado viéndolo como daba vueltas por todas partes de la condenada oficina…

-"Crees que Christian sea capaz de separarse de Henry?"- pregunto Mahado volteando a ver al brujah, el cual dirigía su mirada hacia la ventana observando como los vampiros, humanos y otros seres caminaban tranquilamente siendo ignorantes de lo que podía ocurrir tarde o temprano pero obviamente será muy temprano ya que los Nosferatus no iban a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de ser otra vez los vampiros mas poderoso sobre la faz de la tierra.

-"Lo dudo…"- lo voltio a ver con una mirada indescifrable, ya que no mostraba ningún sentimiento de perturbación al respecto, metió su mano en su gabardina para sacar una carta la cual la dejo en el escritorio-"Karol te manda esto…"- fue lo único que dijo para luego comenzar a irse muy tranquilamente…

-"Karol…"- Mahado se acerca al escritorio y tomo entre sus manos la carta que le ha enviado el hermano de Henry, la leyó detenidamente hasta que su expresión cambio a una muy sorprendida y aterrada ocasionando que leyera en voz alta la ultima de la carta-"Si no hay posibilidad de detener a los nosferatus habría que…matar a Henry"- matar al pequeño, el cual no sabia ni entendía ese gran poder destructivo que tenia dentro de su ser. Mahado rompió la carta y luego cayendo al suelo totalmente frustrado ya que sabía que si no lo hacían esos Nosferatus se saldrían con la suya pero también estaba Christian el cual jamás permitiría que mataran a Henry básicamente el solo seria capas de destruir todo el imperio de Nosferatus por Henry.

-"Que haré?..."- se pregunto Mahado viendo a la ventana aun perturbado por dicha petición de Karol…

**Continuara…**

O.O que hará el mago mas sexy del mundo? ¿Dejara que muera Henry? ¿Christian es capaz de competir con la fuerza de mi Chrno?...xD lo dudo!!! En fin ignoren esas idioteces que dije ando medio pirada y eso no es bueno para nadie xD, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y nuevamente discúlpenme por la demora es que me había dado la frustración total y no sabia que putas que escribir…and now at the reviews (si ven que este ingles esta pésimo es que nunca aprendí a hablarlo y muxió menos escribirlo xDD)…

**Shingryu Inazuma: **¬ ando igual yo ya quisiera enterrarle los colmillos a Henry en ese cuello tan tentador y suave 0 en fin creo que tamos bien pero si Shizou se entera me degolla T.T maldita bruja!!! Así que calladita el es tuyo y pus mi pucho sigue siendo mió xDDD en fin me despido por que se acaba my time in Internet xD

**Andromeda no Sainto:** o.o ¿? Un libro mió? Como así? No te entendí n.nU pero bueno te agradezco el mensaje y hasta el próximo chap.

**Haz ofrecido una digna resistencia Mortal, pero ahora la caza ha ne!!!! n.n**


	10. Chapter 10

**UN DESTINO INCIERTO**

**POR: **

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Christian x Henry

**Disclaimer: **yugioh, Yami ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¬¬ rayos!!...sino a Kazuki Takahashi… ¿WHY?!!! T.T

**Capitulo 10**

Christian Rosenkreuz llevaba en sus brazos unos seis libros en dirección del cuarto de Henry ya que era mas privado y alejado de todo el mundo así que se sentía mas cómodo para estar con Henry y para revisar los libros tranquilamente ya que obviamente no iba a tener al perro de Joey al lado haciendo escándalo, comenzó a subir los escalones viendo a los dos animales: Jue y Yami persiguiéndose como ya era de costumbre y tumbando todo a su paso y obviamente el no fue la excepción, Jue tomo impulso y se le tiro encima a Christian que se fue de una hacia atrás tirando los libros por todas partes y el se rompió la madre…no mentiras quedo medio nockeado por tremendo totazo.

-"Ahí!! Creo que me quede sin espalda"- se dijo Christian sentándose con dificultad por que le dolía bien bueno su pobre espalda, se levanto y vio como las dos mascotas huían antes de que el assamita los matara-"que bichos tan inteligentes"- dijo al aire este para luego recoger uno por uno los libros, los cuales eran sobre alquimia medieval, el gnosticismo, el hermetismo del antiguo Egipto y el neoplatonismo para poder averiguar sobre esa cruz con la rosa en el centro, ciertamente creía a ver visto ese símbolo cuando estaba pequeño antes de conocer a Henry.

Este organizo los libros en sus brazos y volvió a subir las escaleras mirando hacia a tras para vigilar que ese perro y gato no lo volvieran a tirar al suelo, su paso era lento ya que en su mente solo rondaba ese comportamiento de sádico de Henry, pus en realidad le gustaba esa actitud…lo excitaba mucho pero no era en si su gatito, Henry era una criatura muy sensible, noble y delicada como un cristal tan bello pero tan frágil…se detuvo en sus pensamientos aunque este reflejara debilidad en realidad tenia una gran fuerza pero para la destrucción…nada mas. Christian sostuvo los libros con su brazo izquierdo ya que ya estaba al frente de la puerta del cuarto del mini gangrel, con la mano derecha libre abrió la gran puerta dando paso a un Henry sentado en la cama lamiéndose el dorso de la mano para luego pasarla por la cabeza lo cual ocasiono que al assamita se le cayeran nuevamente los libros por ver a Henry acicalarse. Cerró la puerta tras el, volvió a tomar los libros y los coloco en el escritorio para ir y sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-"Que haces lindo gatito?"- pregunto Christian acariciándole los cabellos y atrás de las orejas a Henry, el cual se sonrojo y sonrió.

-"Solo acicalándome…lo cual parece que te desconcertó, no?"- sonrió tiernamente para acercarse luego a Christian y sentarse en sus piernas, alzo sus brazos y los enrosco en el cuello de este-"Me encanta sentir tu cuerpo"- dejo decir ido alzando su rostro para poder darle un beso a Christia, el cual alzo su rostro y no lo dejo.

-"Que vas hacer?"- pregunto con un poco de picardía acariciando la espalda de Henry.

-"Darte un beso… ¿no se puede?"- pregunto de una forma muy inocente lo cual ocasiono que Christian esbozara una de sus pocas sonrisas tiernas dedicadas solamente a ese lindo gatito que tenia en su regazo-"Que pasa?"- se sonrojo sin saber por que; el assamita alzo de la cintura a Henry que era muy liviano, lo recostó en la cama en la cual se le esparcieron los cabellos.

-"Puedes besar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo"- dijo intensificando su sonrisa picara y subiese encima de Henry-" Aun eres virgen, cierto?"- pregunto Christian tranquilamente viendo como al gangrel se le aumentaba el sonrojo y le salía humo encima de su cabeza.

-"Por que la pregunta?"- inquirió confundido sentándose en la cama quedando aun así en los brazos de Christian que estaba en cuatro.

-"Lo eres si o no?"- volvió a preguntar ignorando la duda de su lindo koi; Henry trago fuertemente y miro a otro lado.

-"A-Aun lo soy"- Henry miraba hacia abajo todo sonrojado por tener que revelar eso ya que obviamente a un no había tenia relaciones en mas de dos siglos, lo cual parecía que Christian le hubiera colocado un cinturón de castidad xD-"Para que lo querías saber si se puede saber"- lo miro confundido.

-"Como la misión que tenia se postergo…"-dijo el Christian atrapando con sus dos manos el rostro de Henry y le hizo boquita de pescado por haberle apeñuscado los cachetes-"Pienso que es hora de que ya no seas virgen"- tenia una cara de un mega Hentai ladeo el rostro de Henry para poder lamer con su lengua la mejilla de este sobresaltándolo un poco por tal acción-"Se puede?"- pregunto como todo un caballero (Claro que se pude que pregunta es esa hombre!!!! xD).

-"Si se puede…pero…"- Henry comenzó a jugar con sus deditos aun con su sonrojo en las mejillas.

-"Pero que hermosura?"- pregunto alzándole el rostro viéndolo tiernamente y con su pulgar acariciarle los labios rosas.

-"No dolerá mucho?"- tenia una carita de una inocencia tan pero tan pura que quiero pero no puedo por que ya me mandarían de una al loquero, Christian se maravillo por tal inocencia se acerco de el y le dio un pico en la frente-"Tonces?"-Henry miro confundido a su Asenpasuchi estreñido.

-"Dolerá un poquito pero luego lo vas a disfrutar y mas a querer mas y yo con mucho gusto te complaceré"- dijo Christian ya pirandose para peligro de todo el universo; Henry trago secamente ya que no sabia si lo hacia ahora ya que aun no taba muy convencido de que le fuera a doler poquito-"Vamos…"- el assamita tenia una amplia sonrisa picara en su rostro, tomo una mano de Henry y la poso sobre su miembro-claro que aun con la ropa- comenzando a moverla lentamente, Christian gemía levemente mientras Henry sentía en su mano como la erección de su amado aumentaba,

-"Chri-Christian…que ha-haces?"- pregunto el pequeño gangrel completamente rojo y sorprendido y un poco arrecho también, Christian en un movimiento dejo a Henry debajo de el y seguía con la manito de el para que lo masturbara-"Es-espera"-dijo sintiendo como el mismo se excitaba.

-"Ah! que pasa Henry?"- pregunto Christian totalmente excitado por tal sensación tan placentera, soltó la mano del gangrel para poder comérselo apunta de besos, los cuales eran demasiados apasionados pero seguía la mano de Henry sobando el miembro de Christian, este se alejo un poquito de Henry interrumpiendo ese masaje en cierto lugar…se organizo los cabellos castaños para luego ver el rostro sonrojado de Henry y sorprendido-"Por que estas así?"- le lamió los labios notando que Henry estaba todo tenso por algo que el no sabia que era. Henry se sentó en la cama y coloco sus brazos entre las piernas.

-" Christian esto es normal?"- pregunto Henry todo sonrojado alzando sus brazos y mirando fijamente los ojos de su koi.

-"Que cosa?"- bajo su vista y vio que Henry se emociono con la sección de masajes que pidió El assamita xD, Christian sonrió y coloco su mano hay y apretar levemente haciendo gemir al gangrel-"Esto es muy normal, lo anormal seria que no te parara"- su sonrisa picara ya al respecto me daba muxio miedo.

-"mmm…e-enserio?"- Pregunto entre leves gemidos ya que Christian no pensaba quitar su mano de ese lugar, solamente la quito para abrirle las piernas a Henry se organizo entre ellas y comenzó a retirarle el pantalón a Henry muy lentamente provocándole un escalofríos por todo su cuerpo-" m-me estas torturando!!"-dijo Henry todo sonrojado y a la misma vez siendo despojado de sus ropas con mucha serenidad.

-"Claro que no…"- le contesto para quedarse durante varios segundos admirando el bello cuerpo menudo y pálido de Henry y la extraña cruz en su pecho con la rosa pero en fin eso no lo detuvo de querer hacer suyo al mini vampirito-"Ahora hacer lo que siempre he deseado"-

-"Matar a Marick?"- inquirió confundido Henry mirando a christian con una linda expresión de ingenuidad.

-"Ese es uno…pero el que he anhelado desde pequeño es…hacerte mió"- dijo esta parte de la oración con un tono de deseo reprimido y de un maldito arrecho también, se acerco lentamente a Henry y unido sus labios al de el en un beso casi sofocante para ambos pero aun así no se separaron hasta que sus pulmones rogaron por un poco de aire-"Eres tan hermoso"- dijo Christian embelezado y se comenzó a desvestir y apoyar su cuerpo contra el de Henry para estar mas cerca y comenzó a jugar con las orejas del pequeño viendo la expresión de placer que se le formaba en el rostro y lentamente se acomodaba en las piernas de Henry y con sus manos acaricio el trasero de este para poder localizar la entrada y dio con ella rápidamente y comenzó a ser círculos alrededor de ella viendo la reacción del gangrel la cual fue: que arqueara su espalda por completo y se le escaparan algunos gemidos.

Christian beso a Henry y tomo miembro y lo introdujo en la estrecha y cliente cavidad que tenia el gangrel que al sentir algo muy grande casi partiéndolo en dos no pudo evitar gemir dolorosamente pero Christian le acariciaba los muslos para que se relajara y no se tensara…espero unos cuantos minutos y comenzó a entrar y salir muy lentamente sintiendo como el cuerpo de Henry reaccionaba y se acostumbraba así que comenzó a ir mas rápido y extasiarse por completo al escuchar los gemidos del chibi y pedir mas y mas. El vaivén aumento demasiado hasta que no pudo mas Christian y con un ultimo empujón se vino sosteniéndose un poco cansado para no aplastar a Henry, salio de este delicadamente y se recostó al lado para ver como el pecho de este subía y bajaba rápidamente por lo agotado que estaba y su rostro completamente rojo y con unos cuantos cabellos ahí por que se pegaron por el sudor.

-"Te gusto?"- pregunto tomando el rostro de Henry y darle un beso en la mejilla sonrojada y notar sus ojos cansados que lentamente se cerraban para poder dormirse.

-"Te quiero"- dijo cansado Henry abrazando a Christian y quedarse completamente dormido mientras el Assamita le acariciaba los cabellos y lentamente se quedaba el también dormido…

Mientras los dos tórtolos dormían en el despacho Mahado no sabia que hacer su cabeza era un lío no podía matar a Henry ya que el sabia que era perder alguien muy querido así que no pensaba hacerle eso jamás a Christian, se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a un ropero, lo abrió y saco unos cuantos planos los cuales eran del castillo de los nosferatus y sus alrededores.

-"Vamos a ver como puedo evitar esto"- se dijo Mahado extendiendo los planos en su escritorio y verlos con mucho detenimiento pero de repente sintió que alguien lo abrazaba por la cintura asustándolo-"Ahh…!!!!"- a mahado se le cayo la pluma y rápidamente voltio a ver quien fue…lo cual lo sorprendió demasiado.

-"No busques respuestas a lo inevitable"- dijo el chico sentándose en la silla y ver como Mahado lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos-"Soy real…no soy ninguna ilusión de tus deseos reprimidos"- dijo burlonamente esbozando una sonrisa haciendo que el mago se relajara.

-"Karol me da gusto volverte a ver"- dijo Mahado notando como los ojos amarillos de Karol brillaban de emoción aunque su largo flequillo con rayitos rojos le taparan gran parte del rostro pálido igual que al de Henry obviamente que mas maduro-"Que haces aquí?"- pregunto el mago alzando a Karol de la cintura para poder el sentarse en la silla y colocar al chico en su regazo.

-"No encontré nada para poder ayudar a Henry así que no quería estar mas solo así que regrese"- dijo Karol un poco triste enroscando sus brazos en el cuello de Mahado y darle un pequeño pico y se acurruco en el…-"Y necesitaba sentir tu presencia y ver también a mi pequeño Henry"- dijo este con una gran sonrisa.

-"aja…me imagino que andabas arrecho y no tenias con quien saciarte tus deseos reprimidos"- dijo Mahado apareciendo por primera vez en su rostro una sonrisa picara y besar rudamente al gangrel mayor…hasta que por fin soltó los labios del este.

-"Donde esta Henry?"- pregunto Karol con los labios un poco hinchados por tremendo beso de parte del mago que lo sostenía de las caderas.

-"Creo que debe estar en su cuarto con Christian"- dijo el mago mirando al techo como si estuviera recordando algo-"Pero es mejor quedarnos aquí"- ofreció Mahado notando como Karol se levanto en su regazo.

-"Nop quiero verlo ahora"- dijo con ojitos de perro abandonado a su kawaii koi que suspiro rendido y ahora entender por que Henry es tan caprichoso con cualquier cosa.

-"Tengo una duda tu eres mas caprichoso que Henry, no?"- dijo Mahado haciendo sonrojar a Karol de la pena, dio media vuelta y salio de la oficina del mago arrastrando del brazo al mago…-"Pero déjame caminar, no?"- sugirió este pero fue ignorado por Karol que lo soltó y salio corriendo para ir en busca de su otouto dejando tirado a Mahado-"Mocoso…"-

Karol corría por los pasillos observando todo a su alrededor, vio a un lobo corretear a un gato lo cual lo traumo un poco pero en fin…que se va hacer?...le pregunto a varias personas en donde se encontraba la habitación de Henry Tudor, solo uno le respondió que era aquella torre en el norte y sin mas el gangrel mayor se dirigió a ese lugar…

En el cuarto Christian ya se había despertado ya que no necesitaba seguir durmiendo como su mini gangrel que estaba acurrucado en su regazo y para variar seguía ronroneando pero la imagen era muy tierna, el assamita le acaricio los cabellos y despejo el rostro de este y acariciarle las mejillas que estaban un poco sonrojadas aun…

-"Te protegeré así corra peligro mi vida"- dijo Christian al silencio viendo como Henry se desperezaba y volvía a caer al reino de los sueños soñando con comida, lo cual sorprendía al pobre Assamita-"Eres todo lo que me importa"- este tomo de la cintura a Henry alzándolo para poder tenerlo cargado en su regazo y meciéndose levemente como queriéndolo dormir… Christian estuvo un buen rato así hasta que Henry comenzó abrir los ojos con mucha pereza, volvió a estirarse notando que estaba sentado del regazo del assamita que le sonreía de una manera muy encantadora haciéndolo sonrojar todo.

-"Que tengo?"- pregunto Henry dejando de ver esas magnificas iris azules que lo intimidaban demasiado el assamita alzo a este de la cintura para volverlo a depositar en la cama para poder colocarse los pantalones y colocarle el jubón a Henry por que ciertamente no lo quería tener tan cubierto con esa ropa tan gruesa y oscura, Christian se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al escritorio y comenzar a ojear los libros que había traído consigo-"Que estas buscando puchusito?"- se levanto también y tomo asiento al lado de su amante.

-"Que rayos significa esta cruz"- dijo Christian volteando a ver a Henry levantándole el jubón y poder ver ese símbolo nuevamente y admirar el pecho de este también por que negar lo verdadero, coloco otra vez su atención a los libros y colocándose las gafas para poder leer mejor…Henry miraba encantado la expresión de seriedad que poseía en estos momentos Christian que también se veía muy sexy con gafas y con su magnifico abdomen al aire libre ¿a quien no le gustaría eso? Tendría que ser de piedra, no?...

Este encontró que era esa cruz en el último libro que era de alquimia y según muy pocos párrafos referentes a esta ella se llamada: Rosenkreuz lo cual lo desconcertó ¿acaso ese no era el apellido de su familia? ¿Que tenia que ver con Henry?, miro de reojo a Henry que en estos momentos se estaba haciendo varias trenzas pequeñas en el cabello por el aburrimiento…continuo la lectura que decia que Rosenkreuz era una orden que en español se llamaba _La orden de la Rosa Cruz _en la cual se usaba mucha maga en especial la alquimia…y el que tuviera esa cruz era signo de que sus ancestros habían sido maldecidos por los antiguos sabios por su herejía al haber cruzado sangre con otra especie que no fuera la misma…

-"Oye Henry…mmm no se si en tu familia hubo alguien que se unió con otra especie?"- pregunto Christian mirando a Henry que de una le aparecieron signos de interrogación encima de la cabeza.

-"Pus seria solamente mi persona, no?"- sonrió inocentemente haciendo que a Christian le apareciera una gotita y suspirara un poquito rendido para luego darle un pequeño pico en la frente…

-"Tu no a lo que me refiero si algún antepasado tuyo por lo menos tu abuela?"- pregunto el assamita viendo el esfuerzo de Henry de pensar en algún antepasado hereje pero lo único que salio fue humo de la cabeza de este dejando con un poquito de dolor de cabeza-"Nada cierto?- Henry ladeo la cabeza en forma de negativa.

-"Gommenasai"- dijo el chibi un poco desanimado por no poder ayudar a Christian en lo que estaba buscando-"Quería serte útil"- ya estaba haciendo pucheros por no ser útil.

-"Me eres muy útil y no solo para el sexo si no para otras cosas"- dijo el assamita colocando una cara llena de amor pero bien sexy haciendo que Henry sonriera y se sonrojara a la vez alzo sus brazos y se le tiro encima a Christian para darle u abrazo el cual mando a ambos al suelo y le rompió la espalda (yo llamo a eso abacho pucca xD)…-"Me aplastas todo!!!"- exclamo este todo sonrojado cuando de repente la puerta fue abierta en par en par y vio una extraña cabellera negra con algo de rojo y su parecido con Henry…

-"Etto"- solo dijo esto Karol todo rojo por ver a Henry con un jubón que le resaltaba el trasero y al tipo que mostraba al pecho que según él estaba muy bueno pero no mas que Mahado-"Henry?..."- pregunto Karol un poco tímido captando la atención del chibi que abrió sus ojos y coloco boquita de gato…

-"KAROL!!!..."- grito muy feliz levantándose de Christian dejándolo respirar, se le tiro a Karol que perdió el equilibrio y cayo encima de Mahado que estaba detrás de el y los tres se fueron por las escaleras asustando al Assamita.

-"Henry!!! Por Ra!!" Christian se levanto de una tomando su camisa y a la vez que bajaba las escaleras se abotonaba y al llegar a la planta baja vio a un Mahado muerto, un Karol medio rip siendo abrazado por un Henry muy feliz y lo mas importante sano y salvo, Rosenkreuz suspiro aliviado y se arrodilló al lado de Henry para sonreírle-"Mataste a tu hermano lindo gatito"- le acaricio la cabeza viendo como Henry miraba preocupado a Karol medio muerto y lo cogia a punta de cachetadas para revivirlo.

-"Estoy vivo Henry no te preocupes"- dijo Karol deteniéndolo y acariciarle los cabellos-"Te has vuelto un chico muy bien parecido y pequeño"- agrego es gangrel mayor viendo como Henry inflaba los cachetes en forma de pucheros abrazándose a Christian que se reía por lo bajo…pero este sintió el estremecimiento de el cuerpo del pequeño y como se agarraba fuertemente de él.´

-"HENRY QUE TE PASA?!!!" – Christian le alzo la vista y estaba de nuevamente mas pálido de lo que es y se sujetaba e cuello, ya que le faltaba el aire, Karol recostó a su otouto y dijo un hechizo bien raro y lo calmo quedando el gangrel pequeño inconciente el assamita lo cargo en sus brazos y subió por las escaleras-"Karol quiero que me explique que es la maldición que tiene Henry"- ordeno Christian haciendo encoger a Karol que asintió y subió con él seguido de Mahado que ya había revivido…

**Continuara…**

Las deje en suspenso, cierto? n.n lo dudo pero bueno me disculpo por la demora es que no sabia que hacer y ya me canse de este fic así que de pronto lo hago de 13 capítulos si no es inconveniente para ustedes ya que si quieren que dure mas denme ideas ya que tengo un gran vació en mi materia gris xD

Agradecimientos especiales a: _Shingryu-san y Andromeda no sainto_

**Haz ofrecido una digna resistencia Mortal, pero ahora la caza ha ne!!!! n.n**


	11. Chapter 11

**UN DESTINO INCIERTO**

**POR: **

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Christian x Henry

**Disclaimer: **yugioh, Yami ni sus personajes me pertenecen ¬¬ rayos!!...sino a Kazuki Takahashi… ¿WHY?!!! T.T

**Capitulo 11**

-"HENRY QUE TE PASA?!!!" – Christian le alzo la vista y estaba de nuevamente mas pálido de lo que es y se sujetaba e cuello, ya que le faltaba el aire, Karol recostó a su otouto y dijo un hechizo bien raro y lo calmo quedando el gangrel pequeño inconciente el assamita lo cargo en sus brazos y subió por las escaleras-"Karol quiero que me explique que es la maldición que tiene Henry"- ordeno Christian haciendo encoger a Karol que asintió y subió con él seguido de Mahado que ya había revivido…

Christian al llegar al cuarto del gangrel lo deposito en la cama pero antes colocarle un abrigo encima ya que no le gustaba como tenia la piel de pálida lo miro tiernamente y le retiro unos cuantos cabellos del rostro para luego voltear a mirar de una manera muy fría a Karol, él cual se encogió de hombros por tal severidad que transmitía el assamita.

-"Ahora habla!!"- exigió Christian sentándose en la cama y cerrar de golpe la puerta de la habitación con sus poderes y no dejar salir ni al mago ni al gangrel que estaba todo erizado por que el aura que tenia el cuarto no le gustaba para nada-"Que putas tiene MI Henry?"-se cruzo de piernas y seguía con esa mirada demandante.

-"Etto…mejor salgamos para que te pueda explicar mejor, no te parece?"- ofreció Karol dirigiéndose a la puerta aun con los pelos de punta por la aura que expedía el assamita, él cual alzo la ceja pero aceptó la petición de el gangrel así que los tres salieron de la habitación dejando a Henry descansando, estos se quedaron en los escalones-"Mira por siglos hemos tenido una pequeñísima disputa con los nosferatus"- dijo Karol aun sintiendo la mirada asesina de Christian que daba muxio mellito.

-"Christian lo vas a dejar hablar?"- pregunto Mahado teniendo atrás a un Karol ocultándose del assamita ya que el hijuemadre tenia cara de ogro, este suspiro y acepto sentándose en las gradas con mucho mal genio que de costumbre-"Bueno Karol sigue…sal"- pidió el mago quitándose de la espalda a Karol y por primera vez saber como sufre Christian con Henry xD.

-"En fin…nuestra bisabuela era un ser hermoso parecida a Henry colocándole ojos azules, cabello rubio, que era mujer y que era muy seria y firme en sus decisiones o sea mas terca que una mula, bueno ella fue cortejada varias veces por un nosferatus él cual era de la nobleza así que no se parecía a los que son de menor categoría…pero ella lo rechazo todas esas veces así que el pobre tipo hecho una maldición a la reencarnación de ella la cual es Henry"-Karol paro de hablar para poder tomar aire y mirar que Christian aun no le quitaba la vista de encima y aparte estaba muy interesado en el relato que estaba contando el gangrel mayor-"Pus siguiendo con la historia, ella se enamoro de un joven de otra raza un poco mas humilde que el nosferatus pero a ella no le importo solo quería estar al lado de ese tal Rosenkreuz…pero creo que estas mas interesado en la maldición o me equivoco Christian?"- pregunto este colocándose serio.

-"Eso es lógico…amo a Henry y no dejare que los celos de un estupido nosferatus me aleje del peque"- sentencio Rosenkreuz pegándole un puño al suelo y quebrarlo un poquito nada mas-" Entonces en que consiste esa dichosa maldición?"-pregunto este mirando fijamente a Karol nuevamente.

-"No le permite ser feliz…la cruz que tiene en el pecho es como una cura que le puso tu familia a la mía por eso me imagino que has notado que la mayoría de veces que ustedes están pasando de lo bien y no sucede nada…?"- le pregunto Karol al assamita.

-"Si creo que si…muchas veces se encontraba bien"- dijo Christian recordando bien las cosas que había hecho con Henry…pero de repente se escucho una explosión la cual el impacto tiro todos al suelo pero el assamita se levanto de una y abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación de Henry…al hacerlo vio todo destruido y en el agujero que hicieron a la pared había una extraña silueta que tenia en sus brazos a su gangrel que seguía inconciente.

-"Me lo llevo"- dijo tranquilo la silueta sin notar la ira de Christian: sus ojos se colocaron rojos de la ira y sus colmillos se alargaron más para atacar al desgraciado que se atreve a ponerle las garras encima de su chico-"Eres…un Rosenkreuz esto es interesante"- sonrió el tipo organizando al pequeño en sus brazos…

-"Cállate!! Devuélveme a Henry"- gruño ordenándole al tipejo ese que ni se inmuto así que sin preverlo el assamita se le tiro encima sacando de no se donde una espada para clavársela al tipo, pero este la esquivo fácilmente sin siquiera moverse de su lugar-"Quien putas eres?"- pregunto aun con su ira y sin bajar su arma por si acaso.

-"Eso no te importa assamita"- sonrió de forma molesta el tipo que con una fuerte nevada- la cual apareció de la nada- desapareció el sujeto dejando iniciado a Christian que tenia sus ojos abiertos en par en par aun rojos por la forma que desapareció este con su Henry…Karol y mahado como pudieron entraron ya que ambos se golpearon gracias a la explosión miraron todo a su alrededor y quedaron sorprendidos al no encontrar a Henry y ver casi todo destruido y en la mitad de la alcoba estaba Christian con la cabeza gacha y con un ataque de ira enterró la espada en el suelo con tal fuerza que la hoja de esta se agrieto.

-"Christian que ocurrió?"- pregunto Karol observando detenidamente todo para buscar con la mirada a su hermanito menor pero con su olfato sintió un olor de sangre-"Oye te lastimaron?"- pregunto este tapándose la nariz ya que había mucha sangre a su alrededor.

-"Claro que…agh!!"- el assamita cayo al suelo sosteniéndose fuertemente el pecho y notar que tenia una herida profunda que comenzó a sangrarle abundante haciéndolo caer inconciente por la perdida de sangre…Mahado salio a socorrerlo ya que Karol salio corriendo hacia fuera ya que se estaba tensando por sentir tanta sangre en el aire y mirar en vez en cuando como el mago intentaba revivir al assamita.

Mahado pudo detener la hemorragia pero Christian aun no reaccionaba, tal vez seria que estaría muy débil de haber perdido tanta sangre o seria por la frustración de no poder salvar a Henry nuevamente, el mago lo tomo en sus brazos y con mucha precaución se dirigió al cuarto de este seguido por el gangrel…mientras que todo afuera se llenaba de nieve árboles, montañas, praderas y los ríos se congelaban completamente dejando pasar sin quejarse el duro y frío invierno…

Por donde caminaba el nosferatus, el cual tenía en sus brazos a Henry, la nieve iba tomando un color oscuro…opacándose con la maldad del corazón de este tipo él cual miraba como los copos de nieve caían y acariciaban el bello rostro inconciente del pequeño gangrel que de sus brazos caía sangre al suelo manchándolo completamente.

-"Intentaste ayudar a tu amorcito estando inconciente pero el tiro se te salio por la culata ya que no solo este resulto herido sino tu también cariño"- dijo sarcásticamente el tipo alzando con una mano libre el rostro, básicamente blanco, de Henry y robarle un beso a sus labios que estaban partidos por lo secos que se encontraban por el frió tan fuerte que llegaba-"Mas tarde estarás mejor dulzura claro antes de que te desangres"- miro el suelo el cual ya tenia un charco de sangre así que tomo vuelo y se fue rápidamente a su castillo viejo…

Esta al llegar a su castillo el tipejo fue recibido por todos sus subordinados que les dijo que arreglaron un cuarto para el pequeño gangrel así que todas esas ratas inmundas fueron a hacer lo que se les ordeno su amo pero el nosferatus que había raptado a Henry de pequeño se quedo mirándolo fijamente.

-"Que pretendes?"- pregunto este acercándose y mirando fijamente al gangrel inconciente en los brazos de su superior que lo ignoro y siguió derecho adentro del castillo-"No se abra enamorado de él?"- cuestiono el nosferatus.

-"Eso no es de tu incumbencia vos solo me servís mas no cuestionas lo que yo haga o deje de hacer"- dijo irritado el tipo ya por fin entrando al castillo dejando al otro con la palabra en la boca y con ganas de matarlo ya que este con sus caprichos-según el nosferatus- haría que destruyeran lo poco que ya tenían y bajaran mas de categoría que fueran menos que unas ratas.

Regresando a donde había ocurrido el "pequeñísimo" incidente; todo el mundo estaba alborotado de un lado para el otro ya que lo que hizo ese Nosferatus era como dar la bandera para que hubiera una guerra bien despiadada y hubiera mucha sangre y partes del cuerpo volando por todo el campo de batalla xD…pero al assamita eso no le importaba solo quería ir a recuperar a su Henry pero como cosa rara Mahado no lo dejo y coloco una barrera en el cuarto de este para que no se largara en ese estado tan delicado…Christian observo su pecho vendado y luego miro una amenaza de parte de Isis si le ocurría levantarse de la cama.

-"Bruja desquiciada"- dijo Christian que elimino esa amenaza y como si fuera nada deshizo la barrera que le puso el mago la cual era muy potente-"Me largo aunque no quieran"- y apto seguido se alzo de la cama por que no podía estar mas en ella ya que lo enfermaba mas así que con ayuda de la pared se dirigió a su ropero y saco una pinta toda negra y comenzó a colocársela con dificultad por que sentía como la herida se abría nuevamente y brotaba de a poquito sangre pero esto no lo detuvo…al finalizar se asomo por la puerta haber si no había moros en la costa y luego de revisar como rayo comenzó a cruzar los corredores y bajar escalones por montón.

Christian caminaba con mucho sigilo para no encontrarse ni a Mahado ni a esa bruja que se hace llamar Isis, solo se topaba con mortales y con bestias míticas las cuales no sabían de su estado y el pequeño secuestro que se llevo en toda sus narices…llego hasta la sala y no había nadie así que vio la puerta desocupada pero por alguna extraña razón esta tenia una luz blanca, segura al haber perdido tanta sangre ya le estaba afectando el cerebro (mas?!! Ya lo tiene podrido xDD); y sin mas cruzo corriendo la sala hasta poder llegar a la puerta pero antes de poder salir se colocaron frente a él dos pestes una llamada y otra la basura esa…digo!!! A Bakura n.n que lo detesto tanto pero bueno aun no es tiempo de matarlo…pero bueno; Christian alzo una ceja en forma de reproche pero no dijo nada así que intento llegar nuevamente a la puerta pero esos dos siempre se le cruzaban en el camino…

-"Yo ya sabía que ustedes par de inútiles estorbaban pero esto ya es el colmo"- comento Christian cruzándose de brazos y esperar que ese dúo se quitara de su camino pero nada seguían ahí paradotes con la cara de imbeciles que se mandan, él assamita ya se le estaba acabando la poca paciencia que tenia y mas para esta situación tan absurda que tenia frente a él-"Que putas quieren inútiles?"- pregunto amablemente Rosenkreuz mirándolos con rencor por que aquel que se atreviera a detenerlo a salvar a su Henry se merecía su odio…

-"No puedes largarte"- dijo Marick de una forma retadora la cual no le gustaba para nada al assamita que ya le estaba hirviendo la sangre de la ira y le valió madre lo que le dijo Bianchi así que siguió derecho pero ahora lo detuvo la basura esa y ahora si se le acabo la paciencia a Christian…

-"QUITENSE DE MI CAMINO MALDITA ESCORIA!!!!"-grito muy enojado el assamita plantándole un puño en toda la cara a Bakura y tirarlo al suelo para que Marick fuera a ayudarlo así con esa pequeña distracción volvió a tomar camino hacia la puerta siendo detenido por Mai e Isis-"Ahora que?!"- lo dijo entre dientes intentándose controlar y no mandar a la mierda a esas dos mujeres ya que no era ningún patán como para pegarles…

-"Lo siento guapo pero tienes que esperar"- le dijo severamente Mai cruzándose de brazos y notar que este no le ponía ni una pizca de atención-"Se que amas demasiado a Henry y que no te gusta la idea de dejarlo nuevamente en las garras de los nosferatus…pero tienes que esperar"- dijo esta suavizando su voz y colocando su mano en el corazón.

-"CUANTO TENGO QUE ESPERAR??!! OTROS DOS SIGLOS?? PUES JODANSE YO NO ME LARGO A SALVARLO!!!"- vocifero Christian que con una ráfaga de viento tiro lejos a las dos mujeres sin sufrir ningún daño por suerte de ellas, este corrió nuevamente a la salida al abrir la puerta de vidrio sintió el aire frío del invierno en su rostro y como varios copos de nieve chocaban contra esta pero antes de que pudiera dar si acaso el segundo paso Marick y Bakura lo sujetaron fuertemente de los brazos haciendo que reaccionara como una bestia la cual querían poner en cautiverio-"SUELTENME DESGRACIADOS DE MIERDA!!!"- grito este sin omitir ninguna palabra obscena sorprendiendo a muchos con ese léxico tan encantador nótese el sarcasmo en mis palabras, estos dos tenia que hacer demasiada fuerza para sostenerlo ya que él era él mas fuerte de todos junto con Henry si sabia usar correctamente ciertos poderes.

Christian estaba perdiendo el control de si en la sala se comenzó a sentir una extraña atmósfera que comenzaba a quebrar todos los jarrones que había y candelabros, Marick y Bakura notaron que de donde venia esa energía tan potente era nada mas ni nada menos que del assamita, él cual tenia sus colmillos afuera y los ojos rojos como la vez anterior al igual que sus garras, el tremere y toreador intentaron no intimidarse pero claro con la fuerza que tenia Christian cualquiera sentiría miedo no importa que raza sea.

Este se zarandeaba para todos los lados para que esos dos lo soltaran pero era inútil así que en un ataque de rabia le mordió el brazo a Bakura arrancándole gran parte de este haciendo que lo soltara así que tomo impulso con su otro brazo aprisionado y arrojo lejos a Marick…pero Christian se limpio primero la boca y los colmillos por que la sangre de Bakura era muy seca y parecía podrida y siguió su camino sin que nadie lo detuviera pero antes de que se terminara las hectáreas del territorio de ese castillo apareció Mahado frente a él todo tranquilo como si no pasara nada lo cual irritaba mas al assamita ya que en realidad le chocaba esa actitud de tranquilidad de parte del mago la detestaba completamente.

-"Que quieres mago?"- pregunto con rencor Christian viendo como Mahado abría lentamente sus ojos ( que se cree Shaka o que? ¬¬) y miraba como si nada a este y se sentó en una piedra que había en el camino-"Habla de una vez sabes que odio tanta espera"- dijo este cruzándose de brazos y mirar altivamente a Mahado que lo observo de reojo.

-"Ese es tu problema…no sabes esperar"- dijo el mago sacando un cigarrillo y prenderlo para fumarlo-"Quieres?"- ofreció lo cual acepto el assamita tomando el cigarrillo y ser prendido por él mago que mientras expulsaba el humo miraba el cielo que se encontraba gris por la tormenta que se acercaba a esta región que escasamente podía disfrutar los rayos del sol en verano y muy pocas veces el otoño y la primavera…

-"Por que me vienes a detener aquí mago?"- pregunto Christian con su cigarrillo en los labio y expulsando por un lado el humo muy relajado básicamente estaba tomando la actitud que tenia en esos momentos Mahado haber si podía pensar con mas claridad, este lo miro y apago el cigarrillo con la nieve.

-"Si tuvieras mas paciencia me dejarías explicarte el plan que tengo"-dijo Mahado cruzando sus piernas y mirar el bosque prohibido que estaba lleno de neblina dificultando ver que había en su interior y era mas oscuro gracias a esos árboles de 200años que median cien metros de largo y ocho de diámetro básicamente unos monstruos-"Aparte tienes que esperar que sanen las heridas…por que el tiempo que tarden normalmente se tardara en que le hagan daño a Henry"- Mahado rasgo sus ojos y miro severamente a Christian.

-"A que te refieres?"- pregunto Christian sentándose en un muro viejo que había cerca y escuchar lo que tenia que decir Mahado que se alegro al poder captar-por fin- todos los sentido de Christian en lo que le iba a decir.

-"Cando atacaste a ese tipo el te hirió e hirió a Henry el cual así inconciente intento ayudarte pero el se gano una herida igual que la que tienes"- dijo Mahado señalándole la herida y ver el rostro sorprendido del assamita y ver como se mordía el labio inferior-"Así que no creo que le hagan nada ya que debe estar muy débil por la falta de sangre al igual que vos"-termino de decir este notando que Christian se colocaba de pies y seguía su camino.

-"No me importa tengo que aprovechar que han bajado su defensa ya que creen que ando medio muerto"- coloco una de sus famosas sonrisas sarcásticas y miro el cielo-"…se acerca una tormenta…"- dijo Christian totalmente ido desconcertando un poco al mago.

-"Que tiene que ver eso con lo que estábamos hablando?"- pregunto Mahado viendo como se ampliaba la sonrisa de Christian la cual se volvió una carcajada que resonó por toda la pradera blanca-"Por favor no te rías así me das escalofríos"- pidió Mahado mirando de forma de reproche a Rosenkreuz.

-"Muy sencillo…a los nosferatus no les gusta el frió como a cualquier otro vampiro así que aprovechare asa desventaja y los atacare"- dijo Christian chocando sus puños muy satisfecho con lo que había acordado de lo que le contaba su padre sobre las debilidades de estos vampiros que durante los siglos bajaban de rango cada vez mas por las cosas tan deshonrosas que hacían.

-"Y vos como sabes tanto de ellos? Y por que los odias mas de lo cualquiera lo haría?"-pregunto mahado intrigado por lo que sabia de estos vampiros, sabia que los assamitass son muy listos y saben casi de todo pero esto ya era el colmo de los colmos y de pronto su padre era uno de los siete sabios que había desaparecido los cuales tenían conocimiento de todo lo que pisara la tierra.

-"Cuando yo era pequeño mi padre me contaba el punto débil de todos los clanes…jhm hasta se como volver añicos a Marick y a Bakura lo se todo y por que los odio a los Nosferatus? Es muy simple ellos nos desterraron de nuestras tierras y mataron a mi hermanito cuando apenas tenia unos meses de nacido…así que les devolveré el favor a esos malditos bastardos"- agrego Christian cerrando fuertemente sus puños hasta enterrarse las uñas en las palma y hacerse sangrar muy poquito.

-"Aparte de esto salen quitándote a Henry, no?"- dijo Mahado observando aun lo que hacia Christian que se quedo como gárgola: quieto completamente sintiendo el aire meciendo sus cabellos castaños tapándole más sus hermosos ojos azules que ya habían calmado la tormenta de hace rato-"Pero por que no piensas mejor las cosas y luego te diriges junto con nuestra ayuda al castillos de los nosferatus…que te parece?"- ofreció Mahado viendo como Christian se podía a pensar en lo que le acababa de ofrecer.

-"De acuerdo pero solo doy dos días nada mas y si no les gusta se pueden ir a la mismísima mierda"- dijo tranquilamente Christian dando media vuelta y regresar al castillo de ellos, pero mientras regresaba vio en el camino tres doncellas pálidas con los ojos grises y con vestidos largos y blancos lo cual lo desconcertó haciendo que se detuviera en seco y Mahado chocando con su espalda.

-"Que ocurre?"- pregunto confundido Mahado mirando el rostro del assamita que no tenia ninguna emoción en esta hasta que alzo su brazo derecho y señalo un cierto punto de la pradera muy ido.

-"Quienes son ellas?"- pregunto Christian a Mahado que siguió lo que estaba señalando y quedo sorprendido lo que vio-"… ¿?..."- esperaba la respuesta de Mahado ya que noto que las reconoció.

-"Es la mendiga o en pocas palabras La muerte, ella aparece cuando presiente una guerra y muchos muertos"- dijo Mahado un poco sorprendido viendo como las tres sonreían y mostraban su horrible sonrisa desean que pronto alguien muriera sin importar cual de los dos bandos fueran; ellas tenían preferencia por alguien poderoso ya que su señor se haría mas fuerte y nadie podría contra él…

-"Que no se preocupen les mandare a todos los nosferatus y mas adelante a Marick y a Bakura"- sonrió Christian contestándole el gesto a las tres mujeres que se fueron al bosque como si estuvieran levitando, él assamita siguió su camino seguido por Mahado que estaba un poco preocupado por la aparición tan rápida de la muerte y mas que estuviera merodeando su castillo, mejor iría donde Karol para tranquilizarse y hacer las estrategias para poder entrar al castillos de los nosferatus…

**Continuara…**

Se nota mucho que quiero ver sangre y muertes? Creo que nop n.n bueno se que estaba en vacaciones de navidad sin tener nada que hacer pero tengo una buena excusa-muy buena- cuando salí a vacaciones el viernes 15 me dio un virus después de tragar en el colegio…tenia dolor de cabeza lo cual mantenía mareada, tenia ojos llorosos, tos de perro, me dolía todo el cuerpo y dolor de estomago y se me quito el 23 que cayo sábado y sin inspiración que era lo peor y sin mi regalo T.T yo kelia un mp3 pero no me lo compraron pero en fin volviendo al fic espero que les haya gustado y se me hace que va salir mas de 13 capítulos para que no me mates andromeda, si? n.nU…

Agradecimientos a: _Shingryu-san, Andromeda no sainto y Miyu Motou_

**Haz ofrecido una digna resistencia Mortal, pero ahora la caza ha ne!!!! n.n**


	12. Chapter 12

**UN DESTINO INCIERTO**

**POR: **

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Que vergüenza por no haber actualizado esta historia perdón fue sin querer queriendo n.ñU…bue! ahora a lo importante.

Christian x Henry

**Disclaimer: **yugioh ni sus personajes son míos bla bla bla bla por que si fuera mió habría muxio prideshipping xD y lemmon entre los dos.

**Capitulo 12**

En Inglaterra no dejaba de nevar ya no se venia ni un alma por el frío tan berraco que hacia, en el bosque se encontraba tres personajes esperando a alguien mas; Mahado, Marick y Bakura esperaba que Christian apareciera ya que ya había pasado el suficiente tiempo para que las heridas del assamita se curaran y se tranquilizara.

-"Como atacaremos a los Nosferatus?"- pregunto Marick mirando el feo castillos de esos seres tan patéticos para luego abrigarse un poco mas por el frió.

-"Cuando llegue Christian les contare a los dos el plan"- contesto Mahado recostándose en un tronco que tenia sus ramas sin ninguna hoja…que lúgubre y triste se veía ese paisaje especialmente a Rosenkreuz.

-"Esperemos que no tarde mucho"- dijo Bakura cunclillado ya que no soportaba estar mas de pies, Marick y Mahado asintieron con lo que expreso Bakura.

-------

Christian caminaba lentamente por el bosque con su rostro lleno de melancolía por la falta de su lindo vampiro pero haría lo imposible por recuperarlo hasta dar su vida en ello, este observaba como caían de las ramas de los árboles las escasas hojas que tenían mientras caminaba metió su mano en su chaleco un rosario negro, Henry también poseía uno pero ninguno de los dos lo dejaba ver ya que era algo muy preciado…el assamita miro desafiante el horizonte y siguió sin detenerse por que tenia unas cuantas ganas de patear traseros polvorientos xD

Este diviso la silueta de sus tres compañeros que estaban un poco de mal humor por esa demora tan perra.

-"Que?...mientras camino no puedo pensar en Henry o que?"- pregunto desafiantemente viendo como Mahado negaba por la cabeza ya que este nunca iba a cambiar.

-"En fin a lo que vinimos"- Mahado separo a Bakura y a Christian ya que se iban a agarrar a pata ya que no se soportaban ni en pintura-"Jhm…como verán nosotros llegaremos por la parte trasera del castillo técnicamente los atacaremos por sorpresa y no es cobardía así que Christian baja el brazo"- Mahado tomo aire para poder continuar contando con el plan.

-"Es estupida tu idea por que no puedo llegar así como si nada y decapitar el malparido que se atrevió a llevarse a MI Henry"-comento Christian con una sonrisa sarcástica haciendo que Mahado se diera un golpe en la frente con la mano.

-"No se puede ya que queremos que Tu Henry este sano y salvo, no?"- respondió el mago mirando detenidamente al assamita que asintió y mejor se callaba por que los dos locos lo miraban de una manera no muy bonita que digamos-"Volviendo con el plan…Joey y los otros serán una distracción atacando en el frente y así podremos escabullirnos tranquilamente"- por fin termino Mahado de echar tanta carreta xD.

-"Tengo un aporte…"- Christian alzo el brazo (xD) ganándose la miradas de sus compañeros-"Por cuando estemos mas cerca ustedes van por su parte y yo busco a Henry así nos ahorraremos trabajo, cierto?-" explico Rosenkreuz.

-"No seria mala idea"- comento marick colocando su mano en el mentón como gesto pensativo ya que eso le sonó muy razonable lo que dijo el assamita-"Que te parece mago?"- lo miro interrogantemente.

-"De acuerdo pero vos estarás solo sin que nadie te pueda ayudar, entendido?"- dijo Mahado comenzando a caminar en dirección del castillo siendo seguido por Christian, Marick y Bakura que se confundía con la nieve xD…comenzó a caer nieve con una ventisca muy fría y fuerte que hacia que retrocedieran un poco el paso.

--------

Henry se despertó un poco débil sintiendo que no estaba en el castillo de Mahado ni mucho menos en la cama de Christian…

-"Que rayos es este lugar?"- expreso el gangrel viendo que tenia un traje blanco, el cual le resaltaba sus ojos carmín y también notando que tenia afuera el rosario que le regalo ese puchusito amargado o en palabras de alguien cuerdo de Christian, Henry se levanto de la cama colocándose los zapatos y dirigirse hacia un gran ventanal, corrió las cortinas negras dejando ver un paisaje de blanco absoluto lo único que poseía otro color eran los cuervos que rodeaban ese castillo…poso sus dos manos en el vidrio muy triste ya que nuevamente lo habían alejado de este pero por que? Para que les iba a ser útil si ni siquiera era bueno peleando-"Hoy mis lagrimas se quieren suicidar"- expreso Henry yéndose al suelo con unas cuantas lagrimas por que le pasaba esto? Que salado era.

Henry se acurruco pero en eso escucho que la puerta se abría, se levanto del suelo en posición de ataque con sus garras afuera, sea el que sea lo mataría por alejarlo de su amor…lentamente el nosferatus entro al cuarto del gangrel, el cual al verlo quedo sorprendido ya que este no era una cosa asquerosa si no lo contrario era un joven muy apuesto de cabellera rojiza ( etto si en el capitulo anterior lo describí de otra manera les pido disculpas ya que no me acuerdo de nada xD --U) y ojos de color ámbar.

-"Quien eres?"- pegunto Henry alejándose de él a paso lento sin alertarlo de nada, pero el tipo este no dijo nada solo sonrió levemente como si no pasara nada, al gangrel no le gusto esa actitud ciertamente lo desesperaba-"Que es lo gracioso?"- pregunto de mala gana.

-"Nada pequeño gangrel…solo que con esa ropa te ves hermoso"- dijo el tipo colocándose de rodilla y tomar la mano derecha de Henry y besarle el dorso haciendo que este se sonrojara-"me llamo Astaroth"- se presento Astaroth (xp) mirando de una manera misteriosa al pequeño.

-"Astaroth? Como?..."- pregunto un poco espantado intentando soltarse del agarre del sujeto.

-"Si pero no tengo nada que ver con él"- se levanto quedando de frente de Henry que aun no podía soltarse de Astaroth, él cual acorralo contra la pared a este asustándolo-"Haré que mates a Christian"- sentencio sádicamente.

-"Nunca lo haré!!"- grito enojado ya que como se atrevió a decir que él iba a matar a Christian es que estaba loco o se la había fumado verde-"Suéltame de una maldita vez!!"- ordeno forcejeando y darle una patada en la canilla; lo cual ayudo a que lo soltara y aprovechar y huir pero Astaroth lo agarro del cabello haciendo que se fuera de espalda la suelo y se golpeara la cabeza.

-"Que niño tan grosero"- expreso sarcásticamente apresándolo con los brazos, se acerco lentamente a su cuello para luego sacar sus colmillos-"Lo vas a matar"- mordió fuertemente el frágil cuello de Henry haciendo que sangrara mucho dejándolo casi inmóvil en el suelo, luego Astaroth se rajo el brazo llenando la boca de Henry con su sangre…lo obligo al tragarla toda, el gangrel no tenia brillo en sus hermosos rubís-"Serás mi hermoso títere y conseguiré todo lo que quiero"- sentencio ayudando a Henry a colocarse de pies, el cual no decía nada.

Astaroth le acaricio el cuello y se lo lamió quitándole el rastro de sangre que aun quedaba en el y se acerco al oído de Henry para susurrarle algo.

-"Ve y mata a ese assamita"- le ordeno y cuando lo soltó Henry se dirigió a la salida del castillo tomando en sus manos una espada-"que tengas suerte"- le despidió mirando triunfante por la ventana ya que el único que lo podía destruir era Rosenkreuz y a este seria su amor: Henry.

--------

Christian ya se había separado de sus compañeros lo cual no le importaba pero no sabia por que tenia un mal presentimiento de que no iba a pasar nada bonito, suspiro siguiendo su camino aun un poco incomodo.

-"Sea lo que sea que pase ya"- se dijo así mismo pasando por unos arbustos y ver a un aldeano congelado pero en su rostro tenia un semblante de terror y se notaba que lo que le había pasado era reciente-"Que putas pasa aquí?"- miro extrañado pero se volteo de una por que escucho que alguien se acercaba, si eran los nosferatus el plan se jodia, se iría a la mierda y todo por su pequeña distracción, poso lentamente su mano en el mango de la espada esperando que apareciera el nosferatus pero no paso eso-"Que…??"- de los arbustos salio Henry con un semblante muy frió y serio.

Christian salio corriendo hacia el de la felicidad pero se detuvo en seco a unos pocos centímetros de este, por que Henry no le sonreí, no lo abrazaba que putas pasaba algo andaba muy pero muy mal.

-"Henry?"- pregunto Christian viendo como Henry sacaba su espada en forma de ataque…el assamita se quedo inmóvil por que quería pelear con el? Que le pasaba? Algo le hizo ese puto Nosferatus para que su amor se comportara así…cuando lo pueda recuperar mataría a ese bastardo de mierda (xp).

**Continuara…**

Lo se, lo se que capitulo tan corto y pa variar volví a Henry malo así que lo único que pido es que no me maten, si? nnU ONEGAI déjenme reviews para que yo sea muy feliz, shi? Se los agradeceré eternamente bueno mejor dicho hasta que me muera xD.

Agradecimientos a **Shingryu-san**, **Miyu motou** por sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes para mi persona y sin mas me despido ya que estoy viéndome death note ya que un amigo me presto los 15 primeros capítulos xD asi que las dejo por ahora n.n

Ja ne

**ICE QUEEN **

**DARK MESSIAH KIRA**


	13. Chapter 13

UN DESTINO INCIERTO

POR:

YAMI ROSENKREUZ

Christian x Henry

Disclaimer: Yugioh ni sus personajes me pertenecen por que si fuera asi solo abria prideshipping n.n y no habria nadie que les jodiera la vida a ese paring tan kawaii n.n

Capitulo 13

Christian miraba fijamente a Henry no entendia que cojones le pasaba, esa expresion fria y vacia eso no iba con él ya que lo intentara hacer cuando estaba enojadito no le salia para nada...noto como este tenia su mano sobre el mango de la epada esperando el primer ataque pero el nunca atacaria a su vampiro eso era irreal; el gangrel sonrio sadica blandiendo de un solo movimiento su arma apuntado hacia el assamita que se puso en guardia por si acaso.

-"Espera Henry!...que rayos te pasa?"- pregunto muy preocupado Christian pero no recibio respuesta si no que el gangrel de un solo movimiento comenzo a atacarlo pero el assamita los esquivaba rapidamente y no pensaba bajar la guardia en este combate ya que no sabia que se podia esperar de Henry...era un gangrel ellos eran muy fuertes y muy habiles pero tambien tieden la habilidad de convertirse en bestias cuando caen en frenesi para muchos eso es una debilidad pero si lo piensan mejor al caer en esto ellos no pueden ser detenidos por nada ni por nadie su fuerza se triplica mas de lo normal, este se agacha y le hace una zancadilla al gagrel que con una sola mano detiene la caida tomando impulso para levantarse y mandarle una patada al pecho haciendo que se fuera contra un árbol-"Agh!..mierda"- lo miro friamente ahora si pelearia enserio ya no no era ningun juego y no le gustaba perder por nada en este mundo, tiro su arma al suelo y se dirigio a Henry rapidamente, este tambien pero al hacerlo la imagen del gangrel desaparecio.

-"Quee?..."- Henry miraba para todos lados confundido intentaba percartar su olor pero no podia y no sabia por que se encamino hacia el espeso bosque por que de pronto se estaba escondiendo hay donde habia muchos olores pero no lo encontraba-"que ratos se hizo?"- salio del bosque aun confundido...pero arriba de un árbol christian lo observaba notando que habia bajado la guardia asi que muy sigilosamente se acerco hacia el por la espalda pegandole un codazo en ella mandandolo de una al suelo con algo de sangre en su boca, el assamita lo tomo de los cabellos levantandole el rostro viendolo con una expresion sumisa( ¬), lo alzo del suelo aun agarrandolo de los cabellos.

Henry abrio sus ojos...saco sus garras, poso sus manos en el antebrazo y le enterro con todas sus fuerzas las garras para que lo soltara y efectivamente funciono el assamita lo solto por el dolor tan intenso que sentia en su brazo izquierdo y como brotaba la sangre.

-" jhm..."- tomo su espada del suelo volviendo a atacerlo no se iba a dejar humillar de tal forma por un gangrel, Henry se sobaba la cabeza y luego volvio a mirar donde debia estar supuestamente el assamita, fijo su vista al cielo vio vio que este se venia con todas las intensiones de matarlo, sonrio y lo recibio con una patada en el estomago haciendo que de su boca escupiera sangre por el impacto tan fuerte...Christian dificilmente se alejo de Henry el cual le cayo en el rostro toda la sangre del assamita-" mierda!"- se maldijo alejandose con su mano en el estomago, y rezando a todos los dioses.

Henry retrocedio rapidamente, tenia sus ojos dilitados completamente comenzando a perder la razon ya estaba a punto de caer en frenesi, se sujeto la cabeza fuertemente saliendo los colmillos mas afilados y rastro de vestia en su rostro, el assamita se apuro y tomo en sus brazos a Henry que intentaba alejarse de el, le tomo la cabeza abriendole la boca.

-"Muerde..."-ordeno Christian acercando la boca de Hnery a su cuello, el cual no entendio la peticion de su enemigo asi que comenzo a patalear para que lo soltara, el assamita un poco brusco enterro en su cuello los colmillos de Henry para que pudiera tragar de su sangre y volviera a la normalidad...bueno eso era lo que esperaba Christian ya que al ver a su chibi entrando en frenesi este recupero la cordura y no se perdono por haber cogido a punta de golpes a Henry.

El mini gangrel saco sus colmillos del cuello de Christian y quedo muy debil no sabia por que la sangre de este era como una cura pero tambien era muy deliciosa, antes de caer inconciente el gangrel fue besado por su amante, el beso parecia enfermizo y algo sadomasoquista ya que ambos tenian sangre en sus bocas, heridos y aparte eran hombres (xp).

Ambos cayeron al suelo pero Christian tenia en sus brazos a su pequeño grangel que parecia que estaba reaccionando por fin, pero este deseaba que volviera a la normalidad y no como hace poco que estaba todo psicopata y con cara de Marick, le acariciaba los cabellos para apaciguar las combulsiones que tenia, lo arropo mas en su abrazo ya que Henry estaba extremadamente palido.

-"Chris-Christian...?"- susurro debilmente Henry abrazando fuertemente al assamita que lo miro sorprendido, en sus manos tomo el menton del peque y alzo su rostro para mirarle los ojos, los cuales estaban como siempre grandes, hermosos y con es brillo que siempre poseian y llenos de amor.

-"Mi vida menos mal regresaste"- dijo Christian estrujandolo fuertemente haciendo que gimiera de dolor-"Que ocurre?"- pregunto muy preocupado observando como este se miraba extrañado la espalda.

-"Me duele la espalda..."- expreso Henry quitandose la chaqueta y luego iba a seguir con su camisa pero fue detenido por Christian que lo miro tiernamente ya que queria curarlo ya que el fue el causante de que a este le doliera la espalda parecia que si se habia pasado un poco con la fuerza que coloco en el golpe( ¬¬ un poco?!! casi me lo mata el desgraciado!!).

-"Espera yo te curo mi cielo..."- le sonrio tiernamente dejando al descubierto y ver el gran moreton que le habia dejado en casi toda su espalda, se sintio como una mierda por haberle hecho eso...poso sus dos manos en ella haciendo que Henry se erizara-"Que ocurre?..."- pregunto intrigado y tambien preocupado por la reaccion de su chibi.

-"Tienes las manos heladas y mi cuerpo se encuentra calido..."- expreso Henry mirando hacia atras para poder observar a su amor que recosto su rostro en su espalda confundiendolo-"Que pacho Christian?"- lo miraba con sus magnificos ojos rubís llenos de preocupacion.

-"Pense que te iba a perder nuevamente..."- expreso sinceramente Christian rodeandole la cintura a Henry con sus fuertes brazos, este coloco sus manitas en las de Christian y lo miro tiernamente.

-"Nunca me vas a perder a donde tu vayas yo ire y viceversa"- expreso Henry dulcemente tomando una mano de Christian y besarla sutilmente( xX que cusi kyaa!), el assamita sonrio y recosto a Hnery en su regazo acariciandole el rostro para luego acercarce a este y quitarle la sangre con la lengua-"Oye no hagas eso!!"- dijo Henry con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas y luego de ser tecnicamente acicalado; Christian le dio un pequeño pico en los labios.

-"Que mal que en estos momentos estamos en guerra"- expreso Chistian de mal humor ya que queria estar mas tiempo con Henry pero sabia que no podia tenia que llevarlo a un lugar seguro donde nadie lo encontrara y luego pataer el trasero polvoriento del condenado nosferatus-" Vamonos de aqui peque"- ordeno Christian alzando a Hnery para luego levantarse él.

-"Por que hay guerra puchusito?"- pregunto Henry tomando de la mano a Christian y seguirlo como un kawaii niño juicioso que es n.n, el assamita no le contesto por que de una lo tomo en los brazos tapandole la boca y se escondio atras de unos arboles por que pasaban unas tropas de nosferatus por ahi cerca-" OxO ¿?!"- este ni enterado de lo que pasaba, miro dubitativo a Christian le hizo señas con la mano libre que estuviera calladito y quietecito no por que lo quisiera violar si no que no queria dar abvertencia al lider de los nosferatus que Henry habia vuelto a la normalidad...Paso por hay unos dos minutos hasta que ya no habia ningún nosferatus por lo menos a 5 kilometros de la ubicacion de ellos.

-"Ya se largaron menos mal..."- dijo Christian soltando a Henry que seguia recostado en el pecho de Christian, el cual noto que este estaba muy cansado tal vez fue por la pequeña pelea que tuvieron hace poco la cual parecia que su neko no se acordaba de esto-" Sigamos el camino2- dijo este tomandole nuevamnete la manito para que no se le perdiera en el espeso bosque, el cual era muy tetrico, se escuchaban los buhos y la lechuzas haciendo ruidos y con sus ojos brillosos al igual que los lobos y otras bestias pero miticas.

-" Es seguro irnos por el bosque Christian?"- pregunto Henry con un poquito de mello acercandose mas a Christian para no perderse de su lado, ciertamente es un vampiro que vive en la oscuridad pero a él le daba mucho miedo la oscuridad y todas esas cosas de horror-" camina un poco lento puchusito"- pidio Henry aun con mucho miedo.

-"Tienes miedo mi neko-chan?"- pregunto divertido Christian abrazandolo y seguir asi el camino para que ese no estuviera aun asustado de ese lugar que a el pus ciertamente le daba igual ya que a lo unico que le tenia miedo igual que todo mundo aparte de perder a su amor, lo peor que habia en este mundo era una Izhisu como ogro cuando no la obedecen o Marick de bocon le dice bruja y toma de escudo a Malick-"No lo tengas yo te cuidare..."- le susurro de lo más dulce haciendo que Henry se sintiera mas tranquilo.

-"Gracias amor"- agradecio extendiendo sus brazos y acariciar el rostro de Christian y hacer un poco de fuerza hacia abajo y poderlo besar, pero fue corto por que tenian que seguir el camino sin detenerse con ninguna distraccion-" Pero a donde vamos? tengo esa duda..."- dijo Henry caminado tranquilo por estar rodeado por los brazos de su assamita.

-"Estoy buscando un lugar seguro para esconderte"- contesto Christian sin bajar la guardia y mirara a todos lados para descartar las cosas inofensivas con las peligrosas del bosque como los licantropos o los minotauros-" Y asi podre patear al maldito nosferatus!"- termino de decir encontrando en lo mas profundo de ese bosque una cueva.

-"No vas a pretender que me meta en esa cosa ahi solo!!"- dijo Henry asustado y aferrandose al brazo de Christian como una garrapata ya que este se lo intentaba quitar de ensima-" No keloooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! me da mello!!!! ToT"- grito Henry aferrandose mas a ese brazo y mordiendoselo para que no lo pudiera quitar.

-"Auch!!...Henry no hagas eso!!"- dijo Christian zarandeando su brazo y vienod como nada quitaba a esa garrapata que tenia los ojos con lagrimas-"Pero es para que estes sano y salvo de los nosferatus...pequeño no me hagas esos berrinches, si?"- le explico dulcemente acariciandole la cabeza con su mano libre, viendo como Henry negaba y se aferro mas a su amado sacando sus colmillos del brazo de este.

-"No kelo, no kelo, no kelo!!"- dijo rapidamente Henry mirando con boquita de pucheros a Christian que suspiro un poco rendido-" kelo ir contigo no sere un estorbo en la pelea"- se sento al suelo y halo al assamita para que se sentara con él y en efecto el assamita se fue de cara al cesped.

-"mmm...de acuerdo pero por unos 15 minutos por que Mahado y los otros fueron a atacar ese castillo del nosferatus por el frente y yo lograra entrar por atras y rescatarte supuestamente y matar a ese desgraciado"- dijo Christian acomodandose bien cerca de Henry que miraba como dos azulejos se metieron y permanecian juntos recogiendo paja para el nido.

-"Que lindos"- expreso Henry sintiendo como Christian le colocaba el brazo por el hombro...

Continuara...

XDDDDDDDDDD lo actualice!!! se va partir el cielo jajajajajaja!!! no mentiras n.n es que lo pienso terminar y luego seguir con lively motion para no estresarme y saber en que Universidad estudio o me voy donde shizou y estudio haya en gringolandia n.n

Bue kelo agradecermis reviews: Shingryu-san, Miyu Motou, Aya SxY gracias por sus comentarios son muy lindas conmigo por aguantar tanta idioteces mias xD y sin mas me despido sin antes pedirles que me dejen reviews onegai no sean malitas conmigo n.n

Ja ne 


	14. Chapter 14

UN DESTINO INCIERTO

POR:

YAMI ROSENKREUZ

Christian x Henry

-Dedicado a Miyu Motou!!! por desvelarce y esperar la continuacion, aqui la tienes y espero que la disfrutes y perdon por la molestias y hacer que te salgan ojeras como a Ryuuzaki, las cuales son horribles Q.Q

Disclaimer: Yugioh ni sus personajes me pertenecen por que si fuera asi solo abria prideshipping n.n y no habria nadie que les jodiera la vida a ese paring tan kawaii n.n

---------------------------------------

Capitulo 14

-"mmm...de acuerdo pero por unos 15 minutos por que Mahado y los otros fueron a atacar ese castillo del nosferatus por el frente y yo lograra entrar por atras y rescatarte supuestamente y matar a ese desgraciado"- dijo Christian acomodandose bien cerca de Henry que miraba como dos azulejos se metieron y permanecian juntos recogiendo paja para el nido.

-"Que lindos"- expreso Henry sintiendo como Christian le colocaba el brazo por el hombro...ambos estuvieron así un bune rato sintiendo la leve brisa del invierno y escuchar los sonidos del bosque los cuales los tranquilizaban completamente a pesar en la situacion que se encontraban-"Christian vamos a poder seguir juntos?"- pregunto Henry preocupado ya que parecia que el destino no los quisiera ver juntos e hiciera todo lo posible por destruir a ambos.

-"Claro que si...pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos"- contesto Christian recostandose contra un tronco de u viejo árbol y tomar de la cintura a Hnery para colocarlo frente suyo-" primero jugare un rato contigo y luego ire a matar ese nosfetaus"- dijo el assamita acariciando tentadoramente las caderas de Henry haciendo que se le escapara un leve respingo.

-"Mantienes arrecho Christian, no?"- dijo Henry ya con sus mejillas sonrojadas viendo como su amante metia sus manos dentro de sus ropas y le acariciaba los pezones y se los halaba-"Pa-para...estamos en un bosque"- expreso con un poco de dificultad ya que queria evitar gemir y encender mas la llama de deseo y pasion de Christian.

-" Y que importa que estemos en un bosque? tambien somos animales, sabes?"- sonrio picaramente y como si nada comenzo a bajarle los pantalones a Henry para luego sentarlo bien en su regazo y moverlo un poco para sentir la friccion entre los dos-" relajate y diviertete conmigo corazon"- comento Christian dejandole al descubierto el pecho de este y ver que esa cruz extraña seguia ahi pero eso no lo detuvo para acariciarlo.

-"Ere...un pervertido"-dijo debilmente gimiendo un poco por las caricias de Christian; alzo sus manos y comenzo a desabotonar la chaqueta de este y luego sus demas camisas y poder ver el espectacular abdomen de Christian, poso su dos manos en los pectorales de este y acerco su rostro ylentamente saco su lengua para lamerlo sin olvidar recorere ninguna parte del abdomen de este.

-"Pero veo que no te quejas"- expreso burlonamente acercando mas a Henry a su cuerpo casi quedando los dos sin respiracion por tanta cercania y de remate para quedar sin mas oxigeno, Christian tomo con mucho gusto los labios de Henry para poder besarlo con mucha lujuria y deseo por que este chibi era el deseo carnal lo mas tentador que hubiera visto en toda su vida y lo mejor es era solo suyo y de nadie mas. El mini gangrel intentaba ir al ritmo de este pero cada vez que lo lograba Christian aumentaba la fiereza en el beso...hasta que por fin se apiadaron de sus pulmones; desicieron el beso, el assamita se relamia los labios mientras Henry intentaba recuperar un poco de oxigeno ya que su amado vampiro nunca lo habia besado de esa forma.

-" Chris-Christian estas como que muy desesperado..."- dijo Henry colocando su mano en su pecho y sentir el latido de su corazon, el cual estaba a mil, alzo su vista y vio como el assamita comenzaba a desabotonar su pantalon-" ¬///¬ siempre vas al grano, no?"- miro a otro lado tdo ruborizado.

-" Eso es lo divertido gatito..."- dijo con un todo de voz de pervertido acercandose y lamiendole el cuello a Henry haciendo que diera un brinco y que le salieran orejas y cola de gato-" O.o!...etto ya no pregunto"- y continuo manoseando el cuerpo de Henry viendo como la cola de gato se movio a todos lados mostrando que estaba feliz ( se parece a mi cutie Ritsuka!! kyaaaaaaaaa kawaii W ), alzo sus manos y tomo las orejitas de este-" que suaves son..."- noto que esto ocasiono que Henry se erizara toooooooooodo n.n.

-"de-deja eso por favor!"- gimio el gangrel llendose hacia atras pero por suerte Christian lo tenia sujetado de la cintura así que evito que se rompiera la cabeza en el suelo-"Mejor dejamos esto para la proxima vez, si?"- pidio todo sonrojado...Christian lo acosto en el prado para luego colocarsele encima y tomar las piernas de Henry y colocarlas al rededor de su cintura.

-"no me vas a dejar iniciado, cierto Henry?"- dijo Christian acercandose al rostro de Henry y darle un pequeño viendo que este nego y muy feliz el desgraciado este ¬¬ penetro lentamente al gangrel el cual arqueo su espalda por el placer y el dolor...Henry metio uno de sus dedos en la boca por el placer tan enloquecedor que se apoderaba de su pequeño cuerpo y mas por sentir como Christian se adentraba mucho mas haciendolo gemir fuertemente.

-"ma-mas Christian por favor!"- suplico Henry haciendo que Christian se sintiera muy feliz y obviamente aumento la velocidad de las embestidas tomando en una de sus manos el miembro de Henry y comenzarlo a masajear rapidamente hasta que el chibi no soporto tanta friccion en ambas partes y se vino...luego de un rato Christian sse vino dentro de Henry sintiendose por fin liberado, salio con mucho cuidado de Henry y se recosto a su lado para recuperar el aira y un poco de cordura-" Ra...!"- expreso Henry aun muy cansado.

-" ves que nada paso..."- dijo divertido Christian levantandose para acomodarse la ropa y sus cabellos castaños los cuales estaban todos desorganizados por haber echo esa actividad tan placentera con su amado gangrel-" Ven te ayudo"- ofrecio este alzando a Henry del suelo y vestirlo nuevamente y cepillarle el cabellos con sus dedos y dejarlo otra vez organizado-" sigo sin saber por que eres tan hermoso"- le dio un pico en la frente tiernamente.

-" etto...gracias, creo"- respondio Henry timidamente jugando con sus deditos y abrio la boca para decir algo pero no tuvo tiempo por que el assamita lo comnezo a empujar hacia la cueva-" nooooooooo!!!! kelo ir contigo asenpasuchi!!!!!!!!!!!"- grito Henry pero antes de agarrarle nuevamente le brazo a Christian esta lo cargo como costal de papas y ambos entraron.

-"Deja de ser tan gallina Henry"- Christian al entrar tomo un pedazo de rama y con sus super powers la prendio para que los dejara ver que habia en el interior de esta, estaba vacia no habai ni signos de que esto fuera la cueva de un oso así que bajo a Henry y lo sento en el fondo de esta y antes de irse le prendio una fogata y le regalo un super beso dejandolo otra vez sin aire-" no vayas a salir de aqui pucheroso y es una orden"- ordeno severamente este amargadin comenzando a salir de la cueva sin notar que Henry le saco la lengua.

-" Baka!..."- Henry se acerco al fuego para mirarlo danzar era tan hipnotizante, acerco sus manos a este pero no tanto para solo recibir el calor de las llamas, suspiro y comenzo a rezar por el bienestar de Christian.-" por favor no te mueras"- se dijo así mismo con mucho miedo de perderlo para siempre.

Christian salia del bosque cerrandose la chaqueta poe que el frio se habia incrementado considerablemente paso por el lugar donde habia peleado con Henry para recoger su espada y la de Henry, alzo su vista viendo el castillo desde lejos y escuchando ya los gritos de muerte y de las explosiones que causaba toda guerra, se dirigio hacia el norte para llegar mas rapido a ese castillo y- ya lo he dicho mas de 1 billon de veces- patear unos cuantos polvorientos traseros y al desmadrado que habia vuelto malo a Henry.

-" Ahora empieza la diversion"- expreso Christian colocando cara de psicopata sin detenerse y ver como su fiel lobo Yue aparecia a su lado y viendo como la pantera negra llamada Yami se dirigia donde su amo-" espero que ese gato cuide a mi Henry"- y sin mas siguio derecho.

Todos estaban al frente del castillo matando muchos nosferatus...habia miembros por todas partes y tambien volaban y todo el suelo estaba lleno de sangre casi no quedaba nosferatus y mucho menos de los vampiros de la alianza, Mahado seguia de pie, al igual que Bakura, Marick, Joey y Mai que demostro que si era toda una guerrera y no dejarse intimidar por todos esos tipos ( eso es Mai demostrando que las mujeres tambien podemos patear traseros xD ), habia vestia en el cielo que varios vampiros con la habilidad de convocarlos los habian llamado para que los ayudara en esto.

-"Espero que Christian ya haya llegado al castillo"- se dijo así mismo mahado dirigiendo hacia atras su espada para matar aun nosferatus, el cual ni siquiera lo volteo a ver, siguio derecho seguido por los demas que seguian aniquilando mas de esos inutiles vampiros-" esos seres son tan molestos"- expreso de mal humor y sin bajar la guardia ya que atra de él estaba Karol que tambien se habia unido a la batalla y tambien demostraba sus dotes para el combate con arma o sin ella.

-" Que querra Astaroth con mi hermanito?"- se pregunto Karol chocando con la espalda del amgo ya que se habia detenido en seco para mirar el castillo, el cual estaba rodeado por una densa neblina-" Que lugar tan horrible"- expreso Karol acercandose mas a la espalda de Mahado.

-"Entramos mago?"- pregunto Marick pateando unas cabezas de unos cuantos nosferatus y aparecer a su lado Bakura, el cual guardab su espada.

-" De acuerdo entremos...pero Karol y Mai se quedan aqui"- ordeno el mago dejando a los susodichos afuera del castillo y muy confundidos ya que ellos no iban a ser ningun estorbo, aparte los ayudaron en esta pequeñita pelea.

-" Hombre tenia que ser"- deji de mal genio Mai sentandose en un muro y a su lado Karol-" yo entiendo pr que te dejo aqui a vos pero por que a mi?"-se pregunto Mai muy enojada clavando su espada en el suelo, mientras tanto Karol rezaba-al igual que su hermanito- por el bienestar de su amado.

Al entrar al castillo solo vieron los candelabros encendidos pero nada mas no habia ni una alma al rededor y esto se les hizo ligeramente sospechoso, ninguno habia bajado al guardia ya que no se habian confiado de que esto fuera tan facil, escucharon unos pasos haciendo que todos sacaran sus armas nuevamente, Mahado y Joey se fueron a otro extremo recostandose en la pares al igual que Marick y Bakura.

-"No hagan ningun ruido"- dijo Mahado alznado su espada la ver una sombra hacercarce a donde ellos se encontraba, cuando esta llego donde ellos todos se le tiraron encima a atacarlo pero cayeron al suelo y vieron quien era: un oji azul de un mal genio, de cabellos castaños y muy alto.

-" Son idiotas o se hacen ¬¬"- dijo de muy mal humor quitandose a todos de encima de una patada para que no lo volvieran a tocar, se levanto organizandose su chaqueta y limpiandose el trasero.

-"Vos no tenias que recatar a Henry?"- pregunto Marick rascandose la cabeza ya que estaba un poco confudido.

-"Ya lo hice solo viene a matar al mal nacido que habia secuestrado a mi Henry"- comento Christian retoamndo su camino seguido de los otros para buscar al lider de los nosferatus y terminar por fin esta estupida guerra...

Continuara...xD

Etto que tal es capitulo le meti un poquito de lemmon por que en este fic casi no hay y dejo a Christian con muchas abstinencia así que para que no me matara le deje pichar ( vulgarmente aqui en colombia tener sexo se le dice pichar bueno la juventud se expresa asi xD)

Muchas gracias a: Shingryu-san, Aya SXY, Andromeda no sainto y miyu Motou por sus reviews son mi preciados para mi n.n y tambien pido que em dejen reviews plis!!! para mi autoestima gente linda n.n

e-mail: si me quieren madrear xDDDDD

Ja ne 


	15. Chapter 15

**UN DESTINO INCIERTO**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Christian x Henry

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh ni sus personajes me pertenecen por que si fuera asi solo abria prideshipping n.n y no habria nadie que les jodiera la vida a ese paring tan kawaii n.n y muxio menos las canciones de Iron Maiden

**Capitulo 15**

-" Son idiotas o se hacen ¬¬"- dijo de muy mal humor quitandose a todos de encima de una patada para que no lo volvieran a tocar, se levanto organizandose su chaqueta y limpiandose el trasero.

-"Vos no tenias que recatar a Henry?"- pregunto Marick rascandose la cabeza ya que estaba un poco confudido.

-"Ya lo hice solo viene a matar al mal nacido que habia secuestrado a mi Henry"- comento Christian retoamndo su camino seguido de los otros para buscar al lider de los nosferatus y terminar por fin esta estupida guerra...el assamita miraba para todos lados minetras era seguido por los demas que y acabar con los pocos nosferatus que se atrevian a atacerlos por ignorantes que eran-" no pierdan el tiempo con esas ratas"- dijo este pateando a uno que se le acercaba.

-" Si claro ¬¬ vos no tenes ningun problema ya que todos esos bichos te tienen miedo""- dijo de muy mal humor Bakura pegandole un puño a la pared

-" Parce calmate"- dijo Marick aun linchando aun nosferatus que desde hace media hora ya habia caducado ( parce: amigo...segun en chichombia xD), mientras Mahado suspiraba rendido como demonios se habia vuelto amigo de ese tipo de personas que horror xD.

-"Mejor callense y sigan adelante"- renego Mahado empujando de una patada a Marick y a Bakura para que dejaran de joder a Christian al cual ya se le acababa la poca paciencia que tenia

And if you're taking a walk through the garden of life What do you think you'd expect you would see?  
Just like a mirror reflecting the moves of your life And in the river reflections of me

Just for a second a glimpse of my father I see And in a movement he beckons to me And in a moment the memories are all that remain And all the wounds are reopening again

Por que de esta guerra si todos eran vampiros solo unas cuantas diferencias nada mas, todo esto era causa de los nosferatus los cuales tenian mucha sed de sangre...que estupides pero antes que nada tenia que descubrir a ciencia cierta que clase de poderes poseia Henry adentro de su ser pero para que les iba a servir...

We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers

Que vemos somos hermanos no literalmente pero todos salimos del mismo lugar del infierno...nadie es mejor ni peor debe haber una igualdad equilibrada, Christian miraba con la cabeza en alto mientras seguia su camino estaba determinado a terminar esta estupides

And as you look all around at the world in dismay What do you see, do you think we have learned Not if you're taking a look at the war-torn affray Out in the streets where the babies are burned

We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers

La cuales han dejado tantas muertes sin sentido tras conseguir lo que ellos quieren...aun no entiende esa mentalidad de las personas...siempre va ver un monstruo llamado " hombre" destruyendo todo a su alrededor por mas poder sin importar que a los que destruya en su camino sean sus hermanos

There are time when I feel I'm afraid for the world There are times I'm ashamed of us all When you're floating on all the emotion you feel And reflecting the good and the bad

Will we ever know what the answer to life really is?  
Can you really tell me what life is?  
Maybe all the things that you know that are precious to you Could be swept away by fate's own hand

Todos buscuban por varios cuartos al maltido Astaroth pero pareciera que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra ya que no aparecia por ningun lado...se volvieron a separar pero Christian continuo solo subiendo hacia una torre muy tetrica pero ni se inmuto por ese lugar y siguio derecho dejando a un no muy convecido Mahado por la decision de este, por que separarse a estas alturas acaso estaba loco queria que lo mataran o que?...solo tendria que tener fe en el assamita que iba a solucionar todo esto.

---------------------------------------------------

Henry seguia en la cueva mirando como el fuego danzaba descontroladamente...aun estaba muy preocupado por Christian solo habia pasado 20 minutos y ya la desesperacion de no saber nada de él se lo estab carcomiendo por completo se recosto en un de las paredes de la cueva y miro hacia la salida para luego cerrar lentamente sus ojos para que los segundos no se le hicieran en minutos y los minutos horas y las mismas horas en días, suspiro con algo de melancolia hasta que escucho como las hojas secas y pedazos deramas se quebrababn con un caminar lento. Se levanto rapidamente saco sus garras y espero que se acercara lo que fuera, antes de que se le tirara encima vio que la sombra de este y aparecio un lindo gatito negro que maullo de lo mas lindo.

-" eh... Yami que haces aqui?"- guardo sus garras y tomo en sus brazos su otro amor xD el cual era su lindo neko el cual comenzo a lamerse la pata para luego acariciar su cabeza con la mejilla de Henry ( eso hace mi gata pero muchas veces me golpea la nariz y siento como si me la hubiera quebrado x.x ), volvio a colocar a Yami en el suelo pa poderse sentarse pero algo lo detuvo-" Christian...tengo que ir a ayudarlo"- se dijo Henry con un muy mal presentiento y luego salir corriendo de la cueva y acto seguido agarro su gato que quedo colgado en el brazo de este.

We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers

When you think that we've used all our chances And the chance to make everything right Keep on making the same old mistakes Makes untipping the balance so easy When we're living our lives on the edge Say a prayer on the book of the dead

No se detenia por nada ya que algo en su corazon le decia que su amado no iba salir bien librado de esta ya que ese tal Astaroth era mas poderoso que su flor de asenpasuchi, mientra Henry corria arrojo su gato hacia el frente para que este sse combiertiera en pantera, se monto en su lomo lo cual le iba a yudar a llegar mas rapido al castillo de los nosferatus.

-" Vamos Yami mas rapido tu puedes"- animo Henry a su mascota mientras se sujetaba del cuello de este para no caerse cuando saltara algún acantilado que les evitara seguir su camino.

We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers We're blood brothers, we're blood brothers

And if you're taking a walk through the garden of life...

No importa si muriera al proteger a Christian el siempre queria hacer algo por el ya que desde chiquitos el dueño de esos zafiros siempre lo habia protegido sin importar nada mas...luego de pasar varios bosques y rios llegaron al castillo se bajo de yami y se escondio detras de un árbol por que pudo ver a Mai y a Karol en la entrada de este observo el suelo y vio que ya habia comenzado esta guerra ya que varios seres inferiores seguian peleando por proteger lo que ellos creian correcto.

-" Yami tu te quedas aqui"- ordeno Henry caminando sigilosamente detras del muro donde estaba sentada Mai para que ninguno de los dos, y lo logro ya que Karol estaba muy concentrado en rezar por la seguridad de Mahado para haber notado a su hermanito, siguio derecho hasta que pudo por fin entrar al castillo y comenzar a correr hacia el cuarto donde habia estado el con Astaroth.

Olfateo el aroma de Christian y decidio cambiar de dirreccion y seguirlo asi evitaria que lo mataran, Henry corria con todo lo que le daban sus piernas y no pensaba detenerse por ningún motivo pero tambien tenia que evitar encontrarse con Mahado, Joey, Marick y Bakura ya que estos no lo dejaro¡ian continuar en su busqueda.

------------------------------

Christian llego al final de la torre en donde no habia nada si no una celda con varios grilletes y pudo sentir un olor familiar por todo el lugar, se acerco a estos y pudo ver manchas de sangre pero estas ya estaban secas parecian de hace tiempo pero aun hacia duraba el olor eso era lo que importaba, poso su mano en esta y cerro fuertemente los ojos.

-"Que tanto te hicieron Henry"- dijo dolido y a la misma vez con rencor y sus ganas de matar a ese imbecil crecieron mucho mas, mo queria ni saber de que forma torturaron a su gangrel cuando apenas era un chibi.

-"Impactado Rosenkreuz"- dijo una voz burlona detras de el que levemente escuchaba su carcajada la cual no aumentaba por que debia predecir un golpe suyo ( -.- en fin eso de predecir golpes me suena familiar ¿ por que? por ke shizou y mis otros amigos se cayan cuando dicen una idiotes y me contestan por que ya estoy prediciendo un golpe tuyo...xD) -" en verdad no quieres saber que fue lo que le hice a Henry?"- pregunto este cruzandose de brazos.

-"Maldito bastardo..."- dijo Christian lleno de rabia colocandose de pies y mirar de frente al que poseia ojos ambar y cabellera rojiza lo cual lo dejo sorprendido por que ningun nosferatus era así, todos eran feos y parecian perros a punto de morir-" Que quieres de Henry?"- pregunto apretyando fuertemente sus puños hacioendo que sus uñas se enterraran el las palmas.

-" ...mmm...por que te lo tengo que decir?...lo unico que te dire es que fue muy divertido coger a latigazos a Henry hace dos siglos, ver como su sangre manchaba mi ropa, mi rostro y casi todo el suelo y pared, su rostro lleno de lagrimas, sus ojos demostrando sufrimiento, miedo y tristeza...como su cuerpo temblaba y se colocaba palido por falta de sangre y lo mejor fue escuchar su llantos mientras suplicaba piedad jajajajaja!!!..."- su risa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, Christian no soporto mas y sse le avento al tipo atinandole un buen puño en todo su rostro mandandolo contra una pared

-" eres un desgraciado..."- sus ojos se tornaron rojos por la ira saco sus espadas ( soy mala pa escribir como ellos pelean -.-U ), Astaroth se coloco de pies y paso el dorso de su mano por su nariz y boca notando que tenia bastante sangre que brotaba de estas, sonrio sadicamente

-"Que comience la diversion"- dijo sacando su arma e ir directo donde Christian el cual no bajo su guardia y pudo defenderse del ataque de este magistralmente sin ningún problema pero de repente sintio como algo se clavaba en su pecho haciendo que escupiera mucha sangre-" que pesar ya se termino?..."- hizo voz de niño chiquito lo que hizo que Christian se enojara más.

-" agh!...maldito como hiciste eso?"- pregunto Christian con una mano en su pecho y sacar esa espada de hay.

-"Fue muy facil si Henry no hubiera logrado matar...lo que hizo fue debilitarte con sus golpes aparte no me subestimes no soy como la mayoria de los nosferatus"- comento Astaroth tomando la espada que Christian se habia quitado del pecho-" Mejor sigamos con la fiesta"- se acerco al assamita peligrosamente alzando su espada con mucha fuerza...Christian se coloco de pies con mucha dificulta, en verdad los golpes de Henry lo habian afectado mucho fue un grave error no tomerlos en serio, veia todo borroso y medio se tambaleaba.

-" Demonios...esto es humillante"- dijo Christian intentando tomar su espada pero no podia, no tenia la fuerza necesaria, ahsta que oyo que la puerta de ese lugar se habria violentamente.

-" CHRISTIAN!!!..."-

Reconocio esa voz aunque no lo lograra ver sabia que era su chibi completamnete preocupado por él, intento alzar su cabeza para verlo pero no fue necesario por que este se dirigio corriendo hacia el assamita y posar sus manos en el pecho de este y ayudarlo a parar.

-"Que haces aqui?!"- le pregunto friamente ya que le dijo en el bosque muy claramente que se quedara hay que por nada en este mundo saliera de la cueva-" Por que no obedeciste...largate de aqui Henry"- le grito asustandolo un poco y empujandolo hacia la puerta.

-" Snif...snif estaba preocupado por vos...tenia miedo de perderte"- dijo Henry mirandolo tristementa llendo hacia la salida sin notar que Astaroth se dirigia hacia él con una extraña energia en su mano, Christian lo vio y de no se donde saco gfuerzas para moverse mas rapido que el nosferatus y tomar por la espalda a Hnery y protegerlo del ataque.

-"Muere tudor!!...eh?..."- toda la celda fue salpicada por sangre al igual que casi todo Henry, él cual tenia sus ojos abiertos de par en par sintiendo un peso detras suyo el cual lo llevo al suelo, se volteo y vio a su amado ahi a su lado lleno de sangre y sin moverse...acerco sus manos temblorosas al rostro de este y lo levanto.

-" Chris- christian res-responde?"- pregunto con mucho miedo con sus ojos inundados de lagrimas ya que por su culpa le habia ocurrido esto a su amado, sintio un latido muy fuerte ern su pecho lo cual hizo que se quedara quieto sus ojos se dilataron completamente, su respiracion se acelero y una extraña aura comenzo a recorrer el cuerpo de este...

-" Demonios...entro en frenesí"- maldijo Astaroth, esto era muy peligroso ya que de por si era casi eimposible detener un gangrel cuando caia en frenesis agreguemosle el dolor y el odio que el chibi sentia en esos momentos...iba a se un monstruo, el nosferatus retrocedio mientra observaba que el pequeño se transformaba en ese perro que destruyo casi todo su castillo hace dos siglos...

**Continuara...**

Apeticion de alguien hubo muxia sangre y ya predigo que esta me va a pegar el grito del siglo -.-U Ra!...bue gomen por la demora es que mi pc anda medio pateada así que ustedes comprenderan, no? xD bue veamos la cancion que rondo por este capitulo fue Blood brothers de Iron Maiden n.n y onegai dejen reviews se les agradecera con todo el alma...

Christian: no eres dizque gotica? que andas escuchando heavy metal?

¬¬ es que ya no se puede o que? tambien escucho punk y que? esos tres generos me gustan eso si se puede llamar musica no como ese negreton y esas banditas de plastico que han salido ultimamente y se rockeros...pobres ilusos.

Christian: no me vengas con tu pan de cada día ¬¬

Henry: hablando de pan de cada día...ustedes dos nunca se van a llevar bien?

Yr y Ch: NEVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!

Henry: ¬¬ en fin mejor agradesco a los reviews por Yami...muxias gracias a **Shingryu-san, Aya SXY** Yami me dijo que te agradeciera por esos emoticones tan cuties que le diste en el msn n.n, **Andromeda no sainto, Miyu Motou y a Rosalind** es un gusto tenerlas por aqui y sin...O.O Etto...etto...--U

Yami rosenkreuz y Christian se halaban los cabellos y los cachetes y se miraban muy pero muy feo quebrando todo a su alrededor

Henry: -.-U sin comentarios...se cuidan todas y hasta la proxima.

ja ne n.n


	16. Chapter 16

**UN DESTINO INCIERTO**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Christian x Henry

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh ni sus personajes me pertenecen por que si fuera asi solo abria prideshipping n.n y no habria nadie que les jodiera la vida a ese paring tan kawaii n.n al igual que vampiros la mascarada y los gangrel...rayos!!

**Capitulo 16**

-"Muere tudor!!...eh?..."- toda la celda fue salpicada por sangre al igual que casi todo Henry, Иl cual tenia sus ojos abiertos de par en par sintiendo un peso detras suyo el cual lo llevo al suelo, se volteo y vio a su amado ahi a su lado lleno de sangre y sin moverse...acerco sus manos temblorosas al rostro de este y lo levanto.

-" Chris- christian res-responde?"- pregunto con mucho miedo con sus ojos inundados de lagrimas ya que por su culpa le habia ocurrido esto a su amado, sintio un latido muy fuerte ern su pecho lo cual hizo que se quedara quieto sus ojos se dilataron completamente, su respiracion se acelero y una extraЯa aura comenzo a recorrer el cuerpo de este...

-" Demonios...entro en frenesМ"- maldijo Astaroth, esto era muy peligroso ya que de por si era casi imposible detener un gangrel cuando caia en frenesis agreguemosle el dolor y el odio que el chibi sentia en esos momentos...iba a se un monstruo, el nosferatus retrocedio mientra observaba que el pequeЯo se transformaba en ese perro que destruyo casi todo su castillo hace dos siglos...Rompio el techo de la celda...Astaroth retrocedio y pudo ver mejor a ese animal: era un perro negro con grilletes en sus cuatros patas y en su cuello tambien junto con el rosario que casi no se podia ver-" cojones!!..."- salio corriendo hacia el bosque maldito siendo perseguido muy de cerca de Henry el cual no pensaba detenerse antes de matarlo y vengarse lo que le hizo a su Christian.

Henry seguia persiguiendo al Nosferatus a todo lo que le daban sus cuatros patas no lo iba a dejar escapar por nada de este mundo, Astaroth seguia huyendo del Gangrel ya que no queria sentir por primera vez la mordida de un perro de tal magnitud, Henry mientras perseguia a este destruia todo a su paso sin dejar nada vivo a su alrededor...esos viejos robles de hace mil aЯos estaban partidos a la mitad como si fueran nada y en el suelo habia las marcas de las patas del perro gigante.

-"No puedo parar ni un segundo...demonios!!!"- Astaroth ya no tenia aire en sus pulmones y sus pies no daban mas...sentia que pronto se caeria al suelo de cvaray seria comido porel gangrel...pero no podia permitir eso!!...el queria el poder de ese maldito perro y para conseguirlo tenia que hacer que volviera a la normalidad asi que intentaria perderle el rastro tan solo un momento para pensar como atacarlo...solo por un momento pero tal cosa parecia imposible y mas con el olfato del animal que logicamente lo iba a rastrear sin mucho esfuerzo...

No se que changos hizo Astaroth y pudo meterse a lo mas espeso y fongoso del bosque, en donde habia demasiados oleres y la nariz de Henry no los pudo distinguir ninguno perdiendo por completo el rastro del nosferatus...el animal gruЯo por haberlo perdido asi que dio media vuelta y se dirigio otra vez al Castillo...

Sentia un dolor muy inteso en su espalda al igual que dolor de Cabeza...abrio muy lentamente sus ojos ya que le dolia parpadear, al hacerlo en su totalidad vio el lugar lleno de su sangre, destruido pero en ninguna parte estaba su chibi ni ese nosferatus...

-" Hen-Henry...donde estas?!!"- pregunto desesperado lenvantandose de golpe haciendo que todo le diera vuelta y se fuera de lado apoyandose contra una pared y decidio salir del castillo para buscar al peque sin importar que estuviera con un pie en la tumba, sentia como la sangre seguia saliendo de su herida pero no mucho ya que su cuerpo tenia la habilidad de regenerarse pero el proceso era muy demorado y cerraba poco a poco la hemorragia...suspiro con algo de dificultad al llegar a las escaleras sus piernas le temblaban demasiado asi que esperaba bajarlas como alguien normal y no como un balon o sea rodando (xD).

Se alejo de la pared que era su soporte asi que empezo a caminar...primero con el pie derecho un poco despacio pero seguro cunado lo logro siguio asМ con el izquierdo sucesivamente aun con pasos lentos para no caerse y romperse la madre, se demoro bastante bajandolas...al llegar a la primera planta noto que no sentia por ninguna parte a sus amigos recorrio los pasillos pero nada y al llegar a la cocina vio una puerta, se dirigio hacia esta mirando a su alrededor ya que lastimado y que tales pero nunca bajaba la guardia...tomo la perilla en su mano derecha la hizo girar y al abrir la puerta la brisa de invierno azoto su rostro haciendolotiritar un poco de frio.

Christian ignoro eso y salio sintiendo como sus pies se hundia en la nieve...sintio una extraЯa presencia a los alrededores del bosque maldito asi que comenzo a dirigirse hacia este pero no pudo mas sintio un fuerte punzon en su espalda.

-" Agh!!...de-demonios!!"- maldijo Christian escupiendo un poco de sangre por su boca dirigiendose con dificultas hacia un Аrbol y recostarse en este, su respiracion se aceleraba demasiado y su preocupacion por Henry no le ayudaba mucho...cerro lentamente sus dos zafiros y agacho la cabeza y al hacerlo sintio como todo temblaba asustandolo demasiado...que putas habia sido eso?...otra vez ese temblor y cada vez se hacia mas cerca...abrio sus ojos mas seguia con la cabeza gacha y pudo ver cerca de Иl una gran pata negra con un grillete...trago en seco para alzar su cabeza quedando en shock por ver tremenda monstrosidad ya que en todos sus aЯos habia visto cosas extraЯas pero nuca un perro de tal tamaЯo-" li-lindo chico por que no vuelves con tu amo"- dijo despacio el assamita cobarde notando que el perro no le hizo caso si no que se sento a su lado y se le quedo viendo fijamente.

Este no sabia que hacer ese perro lo miraba con sus penetrantes ojos rojos, Christian alzo su mano y la acerco lentamente hacia este para acariciarle el cuello, el animal se dejo completamente sintiendo la amable caricia del assamita y mientras este lo acariciaba sintio algo aparte del enorma grillete...se arodillo para acercarse mas a este tomandolo con las dos manos para que todo ese pelaje negro no le estorbara...al sacarlo vio un rosario negro muy pero muy familiar para sus ojos.

-" Henry?!!"- pregunto Christian aun no muy convencido...como su chibi se iba a convertir en eso?...bueno ciertamente nunca lo habia visto en frenesi y como estaba esa celda no habia duda que habia perdido el control de si mismo-" perdon peque...eres raro un momento eres gato y luego perro..."-expreso el assamita viendo como Henry acercaba su hocico sobandose con el rostro de Christian para luego ser lamido por su chibi el cual no se detenia...llenando de saliva al assamita y haciendole cosquillas ahsta que Henry se detuvo en seco mirandoa todas partes levantandose del suelo.

Henry comenzo a olfatear y a mirar a todas partes sin perder rastro de nada, daba vueltas en el mismo lugar para poder proteger a Christian el cual aun no estaba en condiciones para pelear...

-" que pasa Henry"- pregunto el assamita intentando colocarse de pies apoyandose en el tronco del Аrbol,Henry volteo a mirar a Christian por unos segundos pero esos segundos fue lo que aprovecho Astaroth apareciendo de la nada con una espada y enterrarsela e el cuello al perro,el cual gruЯo fuertemente haciendo retumbar todo y ladeandose para todos lados.

-" je un gangrel no puede durar mucho en su forma de bestia ya que gasta mucho de su fuerza bruta..."- comento burlonamente Astaroth haciendose en la copa de un Аrbol viendo como de la nada el perro comenzaba a desaparecer rapidamente...el pequeЯo cuerpo inerte de Henry cato en los pies del assamita notando que esa espada atravezaba el pequeЯo cuello de este llenando la nieve de sangre...

-" Henry!!!!!!!!!!..."-grito Christian tirandose al suelo para estar mas cerca de su gangrel, el cual tenia aun los grilletes en sus piernas y brazos pero la del cuello habia desaparecido lo unico que tenia ahМ aparte de la espada era el rosario el cual estaba lleno de sangre ocultando el grabado que tenia la hermosa cruz atras...,se quito su chaquete...un poco maltratada ciertamente pero esta cubriria a Henry del frio, se la coloco tomandolo en brazos y ver como le quitaba esa cosa del cuello...

Henry abrio lentamente sus ojos al intentar abrir la boca para decir algo...en vez de un sonido...salio sangre la cual quedo exparcida por todo el mento del chibi al igual que su comisura, haciendo que Christian se asustara demasiado...

-" No intentes moverte estas muy mal...!"-dijo el assamita recostando en el pecho a Henry aun calculando como quitarle la espada de su pequeЯo y fragil cuelllo.

-"per-perdoname...Christian..."- dijo con dificultad Henry sintiendo como de su boca brotaba mas sangre la cual lo ahogaba...con dificultad alzo un brazo para tocar con su mano la mejilla palida del assamita-"estas helado amor"-dijo Henry con una debil sonrisa viendo como este tomaba en sus manos su muЯeca.

-" No te preocupes por mi hermosura ya estoy bien"- comento Christian alzandole el rostro a Henry para regalarle un tierno beso...mientras hacia eso tomo con su mano libre el mango de la espada y lo saco rapidamente haciendo que el chibi gimiera de dolor pero con el beso lo cayo y se le apaciguara el dolor de haber sacado esa cosa tan rudamente-" disculpa"- dijo este terminando el beso mirandolo tiernamente...el gangrel asintio con una dulce sonrisa para luego cerrar sus ojos y caer inconciente ya que en todo su vida nunca habioa utilizado tanta energia agotandolo completamente.

Christian dejo con mucho cuidado a Henry recostado para que descansara pero de la nada el maldito Astaroth se lo arrebato de los brazos sin hacer su mayor esfuerzo en tal cosa, tomo de loscabellos a Henry haciendo que alzara su rostro y dejando ver mejor su cuello con la herida de la espada que brotaba lentamente sangre.

-" sueltalo!!!...eso es ente yu y yo!!"- ordeno el assamita lleno de rabia como se atrevia a cogerlo asi acaso era cualquier cosa o que?...el desgraciado moriria por hacer tal atrocidad...

-" Yo lo que quiero...es el poder que corre de su clan por las venas de este"- dijo Astaroth dejando ver colmillos los cuales se acercaban lentamente a la yugular de Henry, el cual aun no reaccionaba.

-" NO TE ATREVAS!!!!"- grito desesperado intantando ir donde ese desgraciado pero su cuerpo le fallo sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban llevandolo directamente al suelo...Astaroth sonrio diabolicamente y sin perder mas tiempo entero sus colmillos en la yugular de Henry.

-" ahhhhhhhhh!!!"- ese gimido no fue lo que se esperaba Christian...ya que era de placer recordando como unas cuantas doncellas se exitaban al sentir como el vampiro las mordian en su cuello o en cualquier otra parte ... claro sin saber que eran ellos de verdad, el gangrel ya que esa mordida dejo de ser placentera y le comenzo a causar dolor sintiendo como todas sus energias se iban completamente...veia borroso y ya no podia escuchar la voz de su amado-" Christian...ayudame"- pidio Henry sintienod como Astaroth sacaba sus colmillos de us cuello y lo arrojaba donde estaba Christian.

Christian se acerco a su chibi viendocomo este se desangraba completamente manchando mas la blanca nieve con su sangre roja, lo volvio a tomar en sus brazos y lo acurruco en ellos.

-" eres un bastardo!!..."- dijo el assamita aun muy insimismado arrullando a Henry en su abrazo para apaciguar el dolor, agacho su cabeza para estar cerca del cuello del peque...acerco su lengua al cuello y comenzo a lamer la sangre haciendo que levemente apareciera un rubor en las mejillas palidas de Henry, aunque este no era el momento indicado para pensar en cochinadas esa era la forma en que Christian podia hacer que a Henry se le detuviera esa hemorragia...por un rato olvido a Astaroth ya que se quedo mirando el rostro sonrojado de su amado-"Esto te ayudara a sanar pequeЯo"- comento este colocandolo por fin en el suelo para que descansara sin que nadie se lo arrebatara de sus brazos...

Astaroth a los lejos reia como maniatico auncon la sangre de Henry en sus labios, el assamita alzo la vista un poco molesto por la risa del baboso ese...que era lo gracioso?...el no veia ningun payaso o mejor dicho no habia visto ni a Joey ni ese par de locos, el cuerpo de Astaroth comenzo a convulsionar y este muy feliz, le salian cuernos y ojos por todas partes haciendo que quedara como un asqueroso monstruo...Christian se asqueo ya que por donde se miraba este solo era una masa con cuernos y ojos ya que tanto poder habia hecho estragos con su cuerpo ya que este no estaba acostumbrado a aquello en cambio el cuerpo de Henry si...pequeЯito y que tales pero es el mejor para guardar energias oscuras ya que la cruz que poseia en su pecho no era otra cosa que un sello para que estos poderes destruyeran todo a su paso ( xD mucho naruto...gomen es que me la prestaron y me emocione n.Я )...

-" Que asquerosidad"- se dijo asi mismo Christian sintiendoque se le revolvia el estomago y devolveria hasta lo que no habia comido en toda su vida-" de donde rayos le salen tantos ojos?"- se pregunto colocandose de piesy tomar como arma la espada que astaroth uso en contra de su chibi.

Esa asquerosidad que era Astaroth comenzo a acercarce a Christian, el cual lo llevo lejos para no meter en la pelea a Henry que aun no estaban en condiciones ni siquiera para caminar, esa cosa fea perseguia a Christian por todas partes alargando sus miembros e intentando pegarle la assamita que en su estado aun le quedaba muy dificil esquivar los ataque de astaroth...Se detuvo en seco para colocarse en frente de esa cochinada, sujeto firmemente la espada y rapidamente se dirigio donde esa cosa para atacarlo pero con unos de esos tentaculos gelatinosos tomo de los pies a Christian zarandeandolo por los aires y luego tirarlo con toda su fuerzas contra un Аrbol haciendo que escupiera sangre...nada mas...ya que este no se rendiria hasta darle su merecido a esta cosa por lo que le habia hecho a Henry ( les dire estoy escuchando las canciones de yugioh...por eso ese Christian tan determinado xDDD...TT.TT yami vuelve a mi!!!! )...

-" Te derrotare cueste lo que me cueste"- dijo Christian colocandose de pies mirando con odio a esa cosa asquerosa ( no intenten imagiarse como es Astaroth ahora o.o por que yo tampoco puedo xDDD ), la cual se burlo sonoramente del assamita y comenzo a dirigirse hacia este...

Continuara...x.x

perdon por la demora!!! es que me estoy preparando psicologicamente para irme en bus xD y presentar el examen de bellas artes y poder pasar y luego seguir con la entrevista y entrar finalmente...deseenme suerte!! n.n

Henry: suerte Yamisita!! ya que se que quieres dibujarme en ese examen de diseño grafico n0n

Christian: muerete ¬¬

Siempre tan amable y dulce como de costumbre ¬¬ en fin...mejor te ignoro...Shiii Henry te voy a dibujar espero que me vaya bien TT--TT para serles sincera TENGO MUXIO MELLO DE NO PASAR!!!!!!!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA X.x...

Christian: o.o diox

Henry: pobeshita

TT.TT por eso te adoro puchusito de mi vida...¬¬ no como cierto estreЯido que me hace la vida imposible...en fin regresando a lo del fic...¿ por que me salieron medio bien las peleas?...eso fue gracias a Naruto y babear por Sasuke n///n y una cosa MALDITO ITACHI COMO LE HICISTE ESO A MI AZULITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO??!!! ¬¬ me lo dejaste cusunbosolo T.T

Christian: ignorenla no sabe que mas hacer por la vida

jajaja que chistoso ¬.¬ maldito bastardo

Henry: -.-U ignorenlos por favor...ahora quiero agradecer los reviews que le mandaron a puchusita: Shingryu-san: una cosa YaMisita no esta loca lo que esta loco es el mundo xDDDD por si acaso se te viene la duda xD, Aya SXY...

nee-saaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!! xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ohaiyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n.n ayudame a mortificarle la existenc║cia a asenpasuchi por que me esta mortificando la mia ¬.¬...ya que parece que no se a conseguido una ni siquiera la compra con todo ese billete que tiene

Christian: ¬.¬ desquiciada borracha con razon fuiste una de los pocos que sacaron buenas notas en filosofia...por tu filosofia barata...X.x

Henry: n.n bueno continuo agradeciendo los reviews a: Andromeda no sainto: pobeshito Anthony pero se lo tenia bien merecido xD y a Rosalind: perdon por la demora de Yamisita es que no lo puede evitar ella tambien esta en examenes y son finales para empeorar las cosas...

Thanx a todas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n.n estoy muy agradecida por su apoyo y les informo que tal vez el proximo capitulo sea el ultimo asi que ideas, sugerencias y opiniones para el final son bien recibidas n.n y sin mas me despido..

Henry: hasta la proxima n.n

Christian: OxO - amordazado y con un chichon en la cabeza- TTxTT!!- intentado gritar help me xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ja ne n.n!!!!

**Puedes Odiarme...humillarme...burlarte de mi...pero nunca me arodillare ante ti ni ante los de tu especie...!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**UN DESTINO INCIERTO**

**POR:**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Christian x Henry

**Disclaimer:** Yugioh ni sus personajes me pertenecen por que si fuera asi solo abria prideshipping n.n y no habria nadie que les jodiera la vida a ese paring tan kawaii n.n al igual que vampiros la mascarada y los gangrel...rayos!!

**Capitulo 17...**

-" Que asquerosidad"- se dijo asi mismo Christian sintiendoque se le revolvia el estomago y devolveria hasta lo que no habia comido en toda su vida-" de donde rayos le salen tantos ojos?"- se pregunto colocandose de piesy tomar como arma la espada que astaroth uso en contra de su chibi.

Esa asquerosidad que era Astaroth comenzo a acercarce a Christian, el cual lo llevo lejos para no meter en la pelea a Henry que aun no estaban en condiciones ni siquiera para caminar, esa cosa fea perseguia a Christian por todas partes alargando sus miembros e intentando pegarle la assamita que en su estado aun le quedaba muy dificil esquivar los ataque de astaroth...Se detuvo en seco para colocarse en frente de esa cochinada, sujeto firmemente la espada y rapidamente se dirigio donde esa cosa para atacarlo pero con unos de esos tentaculos gelatinosos tomo de los pies a Christian zarandeandolo por los aires y luego tirarlo con toda su fuerzas contra un Аrbol haciendo que escupiera sangre...nada mas...ya que este no se rendiria hasta darle su merecido a esta cosa por lo que le habia hecho a Henry ( les dire estoy escuchando las canciones de yugioh...por eso ese Christian tan determinado xDDD...TT.TT yami vuelve a mi!!!! )...

-" Te derrotare cueste lo que me cueste"- dijo Christian colocandose de pies mirando con odio a esa cosa asquerosa ( no intenten imagiarse como es Astaroth ahora o.o por que yo tampoco puedo xDDD ), la cual se burlo sonoramente del assamita y comenzo a dirigirse hacia este...Coloco la espada frente suyo como un tipo de escudo mientras esperaba otro ataque de Astaroth el cual abrio su jeta por que no creo que sea boca y mostro sus horripilantes dientes y tambien necesitaba un emjuague bucal de menta por que ese aliento era de los mil demonios xDD y se le fue encima al Assamita...este rapidamente se movio de su lugar con algo de dificultad por que aun su cuerpo estaba algo adolorido haciendo que escupiera algo de sangre...

Salio corriendo hacia un claro para que fuera mas facil pelear, a cada segundo Christian miraba hacia atras para ver si esa asquerosidad lo seguia mas no le pisaba los talones, por que asi estaba mas seguro de lo que hacia, al llegar al claro se recosto un momento en un arbol para poder recuperar aire para sus pulmones que estaban completamente vacios por tanto correr...

-" Que se hizo esa cosa?"- se pregunto el assamita mirando a todas partes sin bajar su guardi...cerro los ojos trato de tranquilizar la respiracion y sentir lo que estaba a su alrededor, sentia la brisa mover sus cabellos, el olor a lluvia y combinado con sangre...no habia ningun animal al rededor por miedo de ser destruido por esos dos seres, suspiro escuchando como las ramas de los arboles se movian para todos lados como si estuvieran desesperadas, abrio sus ojos par en para dandose la vuelta rapidamente y mandar un ataque sin previo aviso...lo cual ocasiono que un tipo de sangre verde le calyera en el rostro y como acto reflejo dio un brinco hacia atras escupiendo esa cosa y limpiarse su rostro...

-" Maldito..."- dijo astaroth apareciendo al otro lado del claro con una herida por uno de sus costados...no muy grave pero si hizo que perdiera sangre y asi el assamita ya no perderia el rastro de este-" Me las pagaras bastardo!!!!!!!"- vocifero este haciendo que una extraЯa aura lo rodeara y se fuera acercando rapidamente hacia el assamita como si fueran manos; Christian retrocedia poco a poco ya que no sabia como atacar esa especie de aura maligna, ya que este detestaba la magia por eso siempre peleaba con Mahado...

-" esto esta de coña..."- dijo este mirando para todos lados mordiendose fuertemente el labio inferior ocasionando que sangrara entonces cerro los ojos por la impotencia y esperar lo peor...pero esto no llego por que su lobo habia detenido esa aura maligna...-"-...Yue...?"- esto lo extraЯo notando como el brazalete que tenia en su para alumbrara intensamente,ese brazalete se lo coloco su madre que al dejar su vida de vampiro atras se puso a buscar objetos encantados y si eran malignos los purificaban...

Vio como su lobo era rodeado por una intensa luz azul y cuando astaroth lo quizo atacar esa luz se disperso por todas partes dejando ver un majestuoso dragon de unos hermosos ojos azules...

-" Que belleza..."- dijo Christian viendo detenidamente al dragon que se coloco delante de el para protegerlo de ese nosferatus que ya habia perdido la razon de si mismo y perdido el orgullo-" mi dragond e ojos azules ataca!!!"- grito Christian ( Yr: O.o de aqui a cuando esto se volvio un duelo?, Christ: ¬.¬ sabra Ra, Henry: weee duelo!!!; Yr: ¬¬)...el dragon ataco con todo pero ese asqueroso de astaroth lo esquivo contanta facilidad dirigiendose donde Christian pero antes de hacerlo un extraño rayo lo atrvezo haciendo que se fuera de lleno al suelo,el assamita miro el origen de ese rayo... y vio a su chibi...a Henry que tenia los ojos completamente rojos y con una extraña aura rodeandolo...

-" Nadie toca a mi Christian!!!"- dijo Henry completamente enojadocon sus garras afueras al igual que sus colmillos...-" Me las vas a pagar maldita cucaracha!!!"- grito Henry llendose al ataque de Astaroth dejando aun sorprendido Christian viendo como ese nosferatus huia como severenda gallina del gangrel que no estaba convertido por completo en bestia sino que posei unos cuantos rasgos de este...el gangrel rasgaba y pateaba sin cesar al Nosferatus sin dejarlo ni siquiera respirar...como putas podia tener tanta energia si ya la habia agotado casi toda al haberse convertido en ese perro gigante...

-" Henry...?"- Christian se levanto del suelo mirando detenidamente los movimientos de su cutie gangrel que no fallaban en ningun momento...

-" No puedes vencerme..."- dijo de forma de burla Henry al pobre Nosferatus que ya estaba vuelto mierda...

-" A que te refieres bestia?!..."- pregunto desesperado volviendo a su forma de antes...

-" Es simple...mis poderes te carcoemn por dentro...lentamente..."- dijo con cara de psicopata lamiendose las garras llenas de sangre...pero la roja, di la vuelta y se dirigio donde su amada flor de asenpasuchi-" Tas bien puchusito?..."- pregunto preocupado Henry bajando la guardia hacia ese Astaroth , el cual aprovecho y se dirigio con todos los deseos de matar al gangrel...el Assamita tomo de la cintura a Henry y rapidamente decapito al Nosferatus...el cuerpo inerte quedo convulsionando desangrandose rapidamente y la cabeza quedo con los ojos abierto de la sorpresa...

-"Co-como...?"- dijo astaroth antes de morirse...

El assamita suspiro aliviado viendo como Henry caia nuevamente inconsiente...por terminar de utilizar su reserva de energias para salvarlo...Yue se acerco a su amo regresando a su forma actual, la de un lindo lobo y tambien aparecio entre los arboles la mascota de Henry su linda pantera Yami. Christian cargo a su gangrel en los brazos para llevarselo al castillo por fin, se termino todo por fin habria la tan anhelada paz e iba poder convivir tranquilamente con su koibito...

-" Vamonos de aqui..."- le dijo Christian a las dos mascotas comenzando a caminar y buscar a sus amigos...

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::.o.o::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o.o::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::xD::::::::::::::...**

Mahado estaba con un Karol todo preocupado esperando afuera del castillo de los Nosferatus a Christian y a Henry, todos estaban enteros un poco maleridos pero tambien tuvieron bajas en esta guerra, Mai estaba en una ezquina vendando a Joey que se hirio al protegerla...

-" Gracias cariño por defenderme..."- dijo Mai dandole un beso a Joey que se sonrojo todo...

-" Etto...no hay de que...jejejeje..."-contesto Joey balbuceando como pendejo...

Por la frontera aparecia Christian llevando a un Henry dormido, algo malheridos pero estaban completos lo cual era lo importante, Karol, Mai y Joey salieron a ver como estaban mientras que Mahado se acercaba lentamente a ellos con una leve sonrisa en su rostro ya que ese baka de Assamita habia logrado su promesa de matar al Nosferatus y de salvar a Henry, fueron a ayudarlos e intentar curarles algunas heridas mientras llegaban al palacio...

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Pasaron Dos Semanas::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::xDD::::::::::::::**

Ya todo volvio a la normalidad, estaban tan tranquilos los unicos problemas que habia era Yami y Yue destrozando el castillo y tirando a aquel que se les atravesaran en el camino y Tambien Christian persiguiendo a Marick, Bakura y a Joey para matarlos por sus estupidos comentarios y por atreverse si quiera a ver a su Henry, Mahado trabajaba tranquilamente en su oficina siendo ayudado por Karol...mientra que el mini gangrel tenia que agarrar a su flor de asenpasuchi pa que no cometa ningun homicidio...

-" Los matare algun dia"- decia Christian recostandose en la cama un poco cansado de perseguir a eso babosos por todo el castillo...

-" No les pongas atencion Christian..."- dijo Henry con una gran sonrisa acostandose a su lado y acariciarle los cabellos-" Que bueno que todo esta tan tranquilo"- comento el gangrel mirando hacia la ventana y ver como el invierno se iba y llegaba la hermosa primavera a sus tierras...

-" Tienes razon..."- Christian tambien se puso a observar la ventana esto le parecia tan irreal que a veces ni se lo creia...

Suspiro feliz el assamita tomando de un movimiento los brazos de Henry y colocarlo debajo de el, sorprendiendolo completamente por que no se esperaba tal cosa de parte de Christian sabia que era un hentai de por si pero en esta ocasion se le habia olvidado...

-" Que piensas hacer?"- pregunto Henry con un leve rubor en sus mejillas sabiendo cual seria la respuesta de su amante-" Mejor olvidalo"- suspiro rendido sintiendo la rspiracion de Christian encima suyo...

-" Te voy a violar!!..."- dijo este con una sonrisa picara y recorrer con sus dos manos el menudo cuerpo de Henry sensualmente y algo indiscreto-" Asi que no digas nada..."- se acerco lentamente a los labios de Henry para luego besarlos desesperadamente haciendo que este se perdiera un momento y al recuperarse siguio el ritmo del assamita rodeandole el cuello con sus brazos para asi acercarlo mas a su cuerpo...asi estuvieron un buen rato comiendose los dos apunta de unos apasionados besos haciendo que la temperatura subiera cada vez mas y los pulmones comenzaron a pedir a gritos un poco de aire ocasionando que ambos cesaran el beso y alejar un poco...Christian se relamia mientras Henry recuperaba aire con sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas ya completamente rojas...

El gangrel se sento en la cama acercando sus manos a la ropa del assamita y comenzarla a desabotonarla todo sano con una gran sonrisa haciendo que el assamita alzara una ceja, como diciendo ©dizque no querias?...pero lo dejo paradespues ya que estaba disfrutando como su chibi lo despojaba de su ropa (Yr: soy impedida para el lemon x.X, Christ: ¬.¬ muevete!!, Henry: rapido!! D, Yr: ¬.¬ aprovechados!!! )...en fin ¬.¬...al Henry dejar en viringa a Christian se acerco a unos de sus pezones y lo comenzo a lamer muy despacio con leves mordidas haciendo que este gimiera levemente y acariciar con sus manos el asombroso abdomen de este...

Christian tenia un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y no soportaba una presion muy incomoda en su entrepierna y sabia por que...Junior le exigia la completa atencion xDD ( Yr: no pregunten!), tomo un de las manos de Henry y la coloco encima de junior para que lo atendiera...

-" Mueve tu mano"- ordeno el Assamita con su voz ya completamente exitado...

Henry acintio y comenzo a mover lentamente la mano y luego rapidamente haciendo que la ereccion de Christian aumentara cada vez mas y no soporto mas y de un halonazo le arranco la ropa al mini vampiro...

-" O.o...are?..."- Henry vio su ropa vuelta mierda y le salio una gotita...

Mejor ignoro eso y siguio con esa actividad tan placentera, bajo lentamente su cabeza sacando de los pantalones el miembro erecto del assamita y asi comenzar con la felacion escuchando un gemido de completa satisfaccion de este, metia y sacaba el miembro de su boca y una que otra vez se quedaba jugando con el glande haciendo que el Assamita perdiera mas la razon, al hacer esto varias veces hizo que christian llegara a su tan anhelado orgasmo llenando la boca de Henry el cual trago todo y por su comisura abia un hilito de semen...

Christian se acerco aun con esa sonrisa picara y lamio primero y luego lo beso provandose un poco, bajo un de sus manos para dirigirse al miembro de Henry y masturbarlo rapidamente haciendo que gimiera de sorpresa ya que no se esperaba esto, se enrosco gimiendo levemente y ocultando su rostro sonrojado con sus mechones negros, el Assamita seguia mucho mas rapido viendo como Henry se fue asi atras y arqueaba su espalda mientras gemia mas hasta que no soporto mas y se vino en la mano de Christian, el cual lamio su mano dejando un poco en sus dedos para luego colocar en cuatro a Henry...

-" Linda posicion"- eso si era ser un maldito depravado...

Henry oculto su rostro en la almohada por tal comentario de Christian como se le ocurria decir eso?...diox mio...antes de prepararlo el assamita le lamio toda la espalda viendo como su gangrel se erizaba completamente...

Le tomo el rostro para besarlo y distraerlo del dolor de su entrada al penetrarlo con los dedos, Henry mordio los labios de Christian haciendo que este se volviera un poco salvaje en este y haciendo un poco mas rapido el vaiven de sus dedos dentro de las entraЯas de Henry...este no podia tener el rostro mas sonrojado por que si no se explotaba lo unico que hacia era gemir y esperar con ansias cuando Christian lo iba a penetrar...lo cual no tuvo que esperar mucho por que al darse cuenta el assamita que el chibi ya estaba bien dilatado se posiciono detras de el, y con mucha paciencia y consiencia introdujo su miembro erecto haciendo que Henry se mordiera la mano y unas cuantas lagrimas salieran de sus bellos ojos rubis, tomo con sus dos manos la cintura de su pequeЯo y comenzo a moverse lentamente escuchando los gemidos de place de este...y no soporto mucho y tuvo que aumentar la velocidad de sus embestidas...ambosgemian de puro placer eso era lo unico que se escuchaba en el cuarto nada mas...

Christian bajo sumano izquierda y volvio a masturbar a Henry rapidamente tecnicamente a la misma velocidad que sus embestidas haciendo que este perdiera la cordura completamente no soportaba tanto placer en su cuerpo y no duro mucho y se vino en la mano del assmaita con un leve gemido...christian dio unas tres embestidas viniendose en las entraЯas de Henry gimiendo sonoramente...saliendo muy despacio de adentro de el y acostarse a su lado completamente cansado acercando a Henry mas a elnotando que este ya se habia quedado dormido profundamente...

-" Jhm...eres todo un encanto..."- sonrio tiernamente quitandole unos mechones negros del rostro y verlo todo sonrojado y antes de el caer en manos de morfeo le dio un pequeЯo pico en la frente...y por fin descansar los dos juntos quien sabe si para siempre pero que importa el futuro?...ahi que vivir en el momento sin dejar que nada ni nadie se interponga en las metas de uno...

**Fin..**

TTTT POR FIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! termine mi primer fic...es mi primogenito...my baby!!! xDDDDDDDDDDD toy muy happy que tengo ganas de gritar y de besar a Christian n.n

Christian: kya!!! alejate de mi!!!!!!!! ¬.¬

Fijate que no soy zoofilica xD asi que mejor me como a besos a mi Henry n.n

Christian: ni sueñes ¬.¬

Este mundo es libre y yo puedo soñar lo que se me venga en gana...ningun insecto como vos me va decir que hacer o que no hacer!!!! ¬¬

Henry: O.o auch eso debio dole xD

Christian: o.O QUE MOSCO TE PICO!

Ninguno xD...en fin a lo ultimo hubo lemon a peticion de Andromeda no sainto hubo lemon ya que ni queria poder por que me cohibe un poco y no soy muy buena redactandolo n.ñ asi que si no les gusto lo entendere quiero agradecer a toooooooooooooooooooooooooodas por a ver apoyado mi fic y tambien a las que solo lo leian y no se atrevieron a mandar reviews n.n estoy muy happy! weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...agadecimientos de reviews a : **Shingryu-san: **thanx por estar desde inicio de esta historia y apoyarme n//n fue muy cute de tu parte...

Christian: te vas a morir ya? O.O

No...O.o...por que?

Christian: pareces sacada de esas peliculas chimbas xD

en fin ¬¬...**Aya nee-san:** aunque estuviste casi en mitad tambien te kelo agradecer por haber leido mi historia y darme ideas de como torturar a asenpasuchi...thanx!! y tambien a **Andromeda no sainto:** se te agradece por estar aqui y aguantar esa demora tan perra de mis actualizaciones...

n.n Se les quiere y parece que no me kelo ir TT.TT...pero en fin

Henry: O.o?...

En verdad no me voy a morir...hombre!! ¬.¬...solo estoy dando agradecimientos ya que casi nunca termino fics xDDD Ahora si me voy y recuerden **YAOI RLZ** y **SETO x** **YAMI RLZ 4EVER!!!!!!!!!** xD...chaito y ahi nos vemos en otra historia mia n.n

**Owari!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
